Seeking Sailor Senshi
by hyperomegasonic26
Summary: From space, an alien comes to Earth to capture the most powerful warriors of the Milky Way, the Sailor Senshis living on Earth, in their nefarious plans to use them to conquer the universe. Will Sailor Senshis after winning the battle against Sailor Galaixa may get do against this new enemy or will this alien will achieve what the villains that the heroines in the past failed?
1. Chapter 1

**Seeking Sailor Senshi**

From space, an alien comes to Earth to capture the most powerful warriors of the Milky Way, the Sailor Senshis living on Earth in their nefarious plans to use them to conquer the universe. Will Sailor Senshis after winning the battle against Sailor Galaixa may get do against this new enemy or will this alien will achieve what the villains that the heroines in the past faced were never able to do with any success that is to bring humiliating defeat for our friends and have them under your control?

Credits go to Damselbinder of (it's who wrote fanfic, so all credits go to him.)

Visit their website for more stories.

It is classified as M for obvious reasons.

And now for the fanfic. 

******First chapter - T** **echnological Trap. Sailor Mars is Abducted by a New Enemy.**

Rei doubted if any of the others would ever understand the peace and simplicity of being a _miko_ , a shrine maiden. There was a purity, a serenity, to be found in the duties Rei performed, a calm that she couldn't find in her life as Sailor Mars, the Senshi of Fire. Though on the whole it was a place which soothed Rei's spirit, there were also tourists to be dealt with, and right then Rei was surrounded by them.

As she performed a _kagura_ \- a kind of ceremonial dance - Rei felt gazes of various kinds. There were those who visited the temple for religious reasons, who looked at her with a kind of reverent awe. There were irreligious tourists and locals who nonetheless were captivated by her dance, and watched respectfully. There were also, of course, a number whose spirits were thoroughly irreverent. They ogled the raven-haired beauty as she danced, even though she was more or less able to ignore them.

But there was another kind of gaze that Rei felt on her as well - not lustful, but something like it, a gaze of desire. She couldn't describe it more than that, but she felt it as surely as she felt the ground beneath her feet, hitting her like a wave against a cliff. This wasn't just instinct - beyond her powers as Sailor Mars, Rei was gifted with certain extrasensory talents, and at that moment her ESP was screaming like a klaxon inside her mind. There was a thoroughly _alien_ presence behind that look. Half-stunned, she turned to where she felt this gaze was coming from, but found only a leering old man. He, certainly, had not been what had triggered her abilities. Rei heard confused murmurs, and realised that she had stopped dancing. Embarrassed, she resumed the ritual. Just as she did, however, she saw someone moving through the crowd, just a hint of movement away from the rest. Again she felt uneasy, but the feeling soon passed…

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

A short time later Rei, dressed in her red and white hakama, was clearing fallen leaves from the shrine's entranceway, as the dappled sunlight was just beginning to fade. As self-imposed punishment for her slip-up earlier, she'd volunteered to stay behind and clean up. The gentle autumn wind scattered the leaves about playfully, making Rei's task a touch more difficult, and blew through Rei's long, black hair, causing it to billow out, and making the girl look utterly picturesque.

The shrine was deserted as Rei swept away the leaves, leaving the _miko_ more or less alone in the dwindling daylight.

"I _am_ alone," Rei assured herself. "No qualifications. There's no-one here but me." This she said in spite of the protests of her instincts, which still insisted that something was wrong. Normally she'd have trusted her sixth sense, but it was giving her only the vaguest hints - not even an image of some as-yet-unseen peril which might have made Rei feel like she wasn't just being paranoid. As it was, without something more from her ESP, Rei had to act as though it wasn't there. She knew the dangers of trying to act on knowledge gained from prescience - it was often acting on that knowledge that would lead to the predestined calamity. Without specific knowledge of what the danger was, she had no idea of whether or not action of any kind would invite it.

So, she swept. The wind had died down now, as if bored of its game, and Rei was free to work more quickly now. The dwindling sun emerged from behind a cloud, warming Rei, who had been feeling a touch of autumn's bite. With this warmth came a slight alleviation of that nasty feeling Rei had been having.

"Maybe I was just imagining things," Rei muttered to herself, sweeping the last of the leaves into a small pile. It was fortunate that the wind had died down, for if it hadn't, the shrine's courtyard would not have been so eerily silent. If the courtyard had not been so silent, Rei would not have heard her attacker coming.

She only heard the last footfall her attacker made. All the rest had been far too quiet, even in the silent courtyard. Hardly beginning to turn, Rei saw a pair of gloved hands reaching for her out of the corner of her eye - one about to grab Rei's arms, the other her mouth. She would have been caught - had she not at the last instant swung her broom behind her, striking her assailant in the ribs.

"Auuughhh!" came the pained cry, as Rei's attacker stumbled back. The _miko_ span round, brandishing her broom, to find a thin figure clad all in black, their face covered by a hood, doubled over and clutching their ribs. Without a doubt, this had been the hooded figure that Rei had caught only a scant glimpse of earlier.

"Who are you?" Rei demanded. The figure didn't answer. "Answer me, or I'll pound you into unconsciousness, then call the police!" She could hardly believe that _this_ had been the source of her foreboding pseudo-premonition, an enemy so weak that they'd been vanquished by a cleaning utensil. "Well?" Rei pressed.

The suspicious character didn't answer, merely standing at full height - a good six feet. From their figure, Rei could tell that the attacker was female, but couldn't tell much more than that. The hood still covered her face.

"Hmmm..." she hummed, looking around the area. "Nobody's home..." The woman's voice sounded strange, having an almost metallic quality to it. "Except you, Sailor Mars."

Rei froze. How did this person know that name? Rei kept silent, but her shock was visible. If the strange woman hadn't been sure that Rei was Sailor Mars before, she certainly was now.

"You haven't answered my question," Rei said. "Who are you?"

"Aren't we authoritative?" she snorted. "It suits you, y'know. Alright - my name is Enyx." Rei said nothing. "See, that's why I didn't bother telling you to begin with!" Enyx said. "That name doesn't mean anything to you - why would it? You'll be in a better position if I just do this," the woman said, and lowered her hood.

It took a while for Rei to realise that she was not looking at a human face. The skin was just a little too grey, the brow a little too far from the eyes, and the eyes themselves just a little too black. Also, as she looked closer, Rei noticed that each of the woman's eyes had only a lower eyelid when she blinked.

"A demon?" Rei gasped. Her eyebrow twitched with annoyance when this 'demon' began laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You think I'm a _demon_? Oh, man, you people are backward!" She guffawed loudly, a grating, tinny sound. Certainly she didn't seem very threatening for a demon. Rei seemed to have her number even in her civilian form - but if the grey-skinned woman wasn't a demon, then what was she?

"Just tell me what you want, get out of my sight, or both," Rei growled. She had almost been ambushed once, and afraid that this person was just a distraction, Rei was making herself very aware of her surroundings.

"I want you," the non-demon said. "Or rather, to put it more precisely, I want to _recruit_ you."

"Re...recruit me?" Rei was momentarily stunned into silence. "What for?" she said at last.

"I'll ask if you like. Yes or no?" Enyx had begun to unbutton her long, black overcoat.

"No, of course! I don't even know what I'm signing up for!" Rei was getting that unpleasant feeling again. Enyx suddenly seemed a lot more dangerous.

"See, I knew you'd refuse. That's why I wasn't going to bother asking," Enyx said, throwing her hooded coat to the floor, revealing a faintly glowing, panelled bodysuit a darker shade of grey than her skin. "You _are_ coming with me. Why all the preamble?"

"Oh, I am, am I?" Rei surmised that this was Enyx's battle dress. Well, two could play by that game. The shrine maiden threw her broomstick to the floor. "You seem to know a little about Sailor Mars. But maybe you need a more in-depth lesson. _Mars Crystal Power...Make Up_!"

With that last sentence, Rei triggered an astonishing spectacle. Surrounded by ribbons of fire, Rei was covered with a shimmering, multicoloured aura. Spinning around and around, Rei's ethereal transformation finally reached its peak, the flames dissipating, and the aura vanishing. Where once Rei Hino had stood, there was now Sailor Mars, the Senshi of Fire. Her hakama was gone, replaced with the skintight white bodice and short red mini-skirt that made up her sailor fuku, the uniform of a Sailor Senshi. On her head, a tiara, and on her feet, a pair of high heels matching the colour of her skirt, her footwear only serving to accentuate her legs, which her outfit displayed so prominently.

"Now," Rei said, feeling her powers welling up inside her, "tell me again how I'm going to be coming with you."

Enyx made no retort. Touching a panel on her chest, she caused her bodysuit to emit a pale blue light, and a gentle humming sound.

"Let's see if you live up to the hype," Enyx said. She crouched low like a sprinter, black hunter's eyes fixed on her target. Rei glared back with equal ferocity. She would end this...creature, whatever Enyx was, quickly and without fuss. She extended both her index fingers, pointing them at her opponent. She, however, would not make the first move. She had no idea what powers or weapons Enyx might have had at her disposal, even though the broomstick incident had made her confident that she had superior skill.

But Enyx seemed just as confident as Rei. Her lip curled, her body seemed not to move at all, even from breathing, so focused was she on her task. Suddenly, without the slightest warning, she sprang forward, sprinting towards Rei with astonishing, if not quite superhuman, speed. Within three seconds she was in striking distance of her target.

But Rei was ready. Already flames had begun collecting between her palms, curling around each of her hands like obedient snakes, awaiting their master's orders.

" **Fire Soul!** " Rei commanded, and the flames leapt forth from her hands towards her foe. Enyx was moving too quickly to stop herself, and the flames crashed into her, halting her movement, and enveloping her completely. "Too easy," Rei said. She assumed Enyx had been fried, but kept an eye on the swirling flames just in case something emerged from them.

However, just as Rei was becoming totally confident of victory, she saw the flames suddenly fade, before dying down completely. This revealed Enyx - who appeared totally unscathed. The only difference was that her bodysuit was now glowing a burning shade of orange. It didn't take a genius to work out that it had been Enyx's bodysuit - clearly some kind of advanced technology - had been what had defended her from Sailor Mars' attack.

"Nice trick," Rei said, as Enyx's armour returned to its cerulean hue. "I suppose you're the type to hide behind armour?" Enyx grinned.

"You're the one with supernatural powers. You can hardly blame me for trying to tip things in my favour." With that, Enyx leapt into the air, before diving down at her opponent.

" **Fire Soul!** " Rei commanded again, sending another salvo of flames at her foe. But Enyx twisted herself mid-air into a streamlined shape, and that - combined with her armour - meant that the flames didn't even halt her movement this time. Rei jumped out of the way just in time to avoid being landed on, Enyx slamming into the ground so hard that the earth cracked. Rei had no time to steady herself, though, as Enyx was quickly on her. The strange being jumped forward, swinging one of her legs in a head-high kick which would have knocked Rei unconscious if it had landed. The Senshi ducked down, just barely managing to avoid it. Before Enyx could strike again, Sailor Mars gathered a powerful fireball in her hand, and pressed it directly into Enyx, before detonating the ball of flame. Unprepared for this, Enyx was caught off guard, and knocked on her back. Rei backed off, trying to get as much distance as possible. Again, she had only been able to knock Enyx off balance, not actually harming her significantly.

"Not bad at all!" Enyx said, struggling to her feet. "You've obviously got the moves."

"Well, I'm _so_ glad you think so!" Rei snapped. "Perhaps I should just excuse you for attacking me, since you're so polite!"

"Don't get sore," Enyx laughed. "I just thought you should know that you've got skill. That way you won't feel too bad when I beat you."

" _When_ you beat me?" Rei exclaimed, taken aback by Enyx's presumptuousness.

"That's right. Your pals - the other Sailor Senshi - use weird magic that we still don't quite understand, but you - you just use heat and fire. Nothing exotic about that. Nothing that some anti-kinetic armour can't put a stop to." Rei was bewildered. Who _was_ Enyx? A youma? A monster? And what did she mean by "we"?

" _I'll put her down, then I'll get her to talk,_ " Rei decided. " _I don't care what kind of armour she's wearing. I'll win this battle._ "

"Ready to call it a day?" Enyx said, crouching down once again.

"In a manner of speaking," Rei said. Again, she would wait for Enyx to make the first move. She didn't have to wait long for Enyx to leap at her again, but at the instant that the strange being began to spring forward, Sailor Mars began calling on the deepest well of her power. It boiled and crackled within her, almost desperate to spring out and destroy any foe in its path. Rei closed her eyes, focussing as intently as she could. She heard Enyx's footsteps in her direction, the grey-skinned being absolutely set upon Rei's defeat. At the very last moment, the Senshi of Fire opened her eyes.

" **Mars Flame Sniper!** " Sailor Mars called out, sending an immense spear of flame right into her opponent's chest.

"Uaaaggghhhh!" Enyx screamed, a harsh sound like scraping metal, as she was thrown back, the arrow of flame still pressing into her, carrying her further and further through the air. Her armour glowed blindingly orange, as it tried to absorb the vast amounts of energy being directed at it. Enyx twisted in the air, putting her feet on the ground, and trying to halt her movement. She juddered at last to a halt, as the arrow's energy was spent. Enyx's armour had held. Grinning, she looked up - only to see a second arrow hurtling towards her.

"Oh n -" was all she managed to say before the arrow struck her in the chest, knocking her to her feet. This was too much for her armour to take and, with a wheezing groan, gave out, shattered where the arrow had struck. Enyx lay sprawled on the ground, her armour broken. Rei had won.

The next thing she knew, Enyx was looking into Rei's face. The victorious Senshi was holding her up by the collar with one hand, and had another hand pulled back, wreathed in flame.

"Start talking," Rei said, leaving the consequences of refusal implicit.

"What do you want to know?" Enyx said, slightly dazed from Rei's last attack.

"Tell me what you are, and what you want with me." Enyx didn't respond immediately, so Rei increased the intensity of her flames.

"Okay, okay!" Enyx stammered. "I'm a Calderian...we come from a world many light years from here."

"You're an alien?" Rei said, cocking an eyebrow.

"You're the alien, human!" Enyx exclaimed, settling down when she caught sight of Rei's fiery fist again, and continuing to give Rei information. "We've been fighting for centuries with a race called the Hirviss, who claim ownership of a part of our Empire. We're at a deadlock - but when my side heard about the Sailor Senshi's conflict with Galaxia, we thought of a way to break it." So _that_ had been what Enyx had meant by "recruiting" Rei.

"Well you can forget about that now. Your war is none of our concern - we're not mercenaries for hire!" Sailor Mars pulled Enyx in closer. "Leave this world now, and never trouble us again, or I'll _fry_ you. Understand?"

"Perfectly," Enyx replied reluctantly.

"Good," Rei said, and threw Enyx to the floor. "This is a sacred place. Don't defile it with your presence any further."

"Oh don't worry, Sailor Mars. I won't." Suddenly, Enyx leapt to her feet, and grabbed one of Rei's arms.

"Hey, what are you - " Before Rei could finish speaking, Enyx touched a panel on her collar, where Rei had been holding her a few moments before. The black-haired Senshi raised her arm to attack, but before even the most minute sparks had flickered into life, she and Enyx had vanished into thin air.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

" - doing?!" Rei had not finished her sentence in the same place she'd started it. Gone were the shrine, the autumn leaves, and the evening sun. Rei now found herself surrounded on all sides by cold, white metal - if she'd had to guess, Rei would have surmised that Enyx had teleported the two of them back to whatever craft she'd used to reach Earth.

"Welcome to the _Invincible_ , Sailor Mars," Enyx said, confirming Rei's suspicions. She'd materialised a few feet away from Rei, out of her foe's grip.

"You duplicitous freak!" Rei shouted. "Return me to the shrine at once!" She gathered flames in her hands, ready to incinerate Enyx if she had to.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll send you back, alright. But not until I'm _finished_ with you." Enyx grinned broadly, much more than any human could have. Her words and her facial expression thoroughly unnerved Rei. The Senshi was aware that this was no longer her turf, so to speak.

"I'm going to explain to you how this is going to work," Rei said, her voice tinged with anger. "First, you're going to return me to the shrine. Second, you're going to apologise for wasting my time. Third, you're going to leave, and never bother me again. Otherwise, I'm going to defeat you. Again." Enyx laughed again, her metallic voice echoing against the metal confines of the _Invincible_ , the sound ringing painfully in Rei's ears.

"Oh, Sailor Mars. It's not me you have to worry about. This ship is called the _Invincible_ for a reason."

Before Rei could ask what Enyx meant, she heard the whirring sound of machinery behind her. Turning, Rei saw two turrets descending from the ceiling, aiming right at her. Before she could destroy them, they both fired, launching twin volleys of large, heavy looking metal orbs. Rei managed to get out of the way of the turrets' firing paths, and gathered fire in her hands. She was about to destroy both weapons, but by the time she'd taken aim, both turrets had retracted, leaving only the silvery orbs they had fired, lying scattered on the ground.

Rei was about to turn her attentions to Enyx again, when she noticed the orbs begin to twitch. There were about twenty of them, and one by one they all began to wobble around on the floor. The sight was almost comical - until one of the orbs suddenly sprouted legs. Eight limbs emerged from its metal body, on which it began to scuttle around the ship. It was only the first orb to do this - one after another they all followed suit, becoming like robotic insects about six inches in diameter. They seemed aimless at first, until Rei took a single step towards Enyx. The scuttling robots suddenly froze, before leaping towards Rei.

"What the - ?" Rei exclaimed, as the robots hurled themselves at her. They had seemed almost amusing at first, but now they moved with a deadly accuracy, and as Rei dodged them she saw that they had not only produced legs, but sharp-looking fangs as well. Rei accessed her powers, and launched a fireball, detonating it in their midst. To her dismay, however, she found that these machines were heat proofed as well as animate, and they were undamaged by her attack.

"Your powers aren't going to do much to help you here," Enyx said, standing well clear of the fray. "Those drones are made out of the same material as my armour. Fire can't hurt them."

"We'll see about that!" Rei cried out, letting loose another salvo of flames, more intense than the last. They did not, however, meet with any more success. As Rei ducked and weaved between and around the drones, she didn't notice that two of them had broken off from the main group. Quietly, they moved behind Rei, allowing their fellows to distract her. They waited patiently, watching as Rei vainly threw flame after flame at the other drones, until at last she was in a position the drones considered favourable for them - and they struck.

Rei had pulled her arms back, preparing for a more sincere effort to destroy the drones, but when she was about to swing her arms forward, she felt something snag each of her wrists. She tried to move them forward, but found that she couldn't. Something had a hold of them, and was pulling Rei back. She turned her head to see with frustration that the two drones were each at one end of a long strand of fibre. At the other end of these strands were Rei's wrists, to which the fibres had stuck fast.

"Ugh!" Rei groaned, straining against the two machines, but they were too strong for her, and kept her arms in place. " **Fire Soul!** " she cried, sending waves of flame along the strands. But these too were powerfully insulated against heat, and Sailor Mars' flames would not burn them.

"Initiate capture protocol delta. Maximum severity," Enyx commanded her machines, watching as Rei struggled. The two drones that had a hold of her suddenly swapped positions, pulling Rei's arms as they went, pressing them tightly against each other.

"Get off me!" Rei protested, but the drones didn't listen. A third one, following the signal of the first two, and jumped up onto Rei's outstretched arms. Rei couldn't see, but she could feel, as with horror she realised that the third drone had begun applying more of the sticky, white fibre to Rei's arms. Deftly using its limbs, the drone spun the fibre around Rei's wrists, her forearms, over her elbows, binding Rei's slender limbs in the thread, ignoring the flames that ran down her arms, merely tying them more and more tightly together, until finally Rei's arms were completely bound together, all the way from her wrists to her shoulders.

"No!" Rei gasped, as she thrashed and struggled, trying but failing to free her bound arms. Sensing weakness, the other drones now began their assault. Two of them produced a certain quantity of fibre, spooling it out, before fashioning them into sticky lassoes. As Rei stumbled forward, shocked at her inability to free herself, she saw the two lassoes thrown over her head. It was too late to dodge. Rei could only watch as the loops of fibre ensnared her, before being pulled tight, squeezing Rei's chest just above and just below her breasts, pulling her arms tightly against her back.

Now they had her. Pulled in both directions by the drones that had lassoed her, Rei was rooted to the spot she stood in. The two drone keeping her in place began rapidly scuttling around her. Rei realised that they were actually tying her up more as they did this, winding the lassoes around her body, covering her chest in the white, sticky fibres, until they had covered her upper body completely.

"Stop! Let me go!" Rei yelled, but was again ignored. She was so tightly bound that she could barely even move her arms, let alone get loose. The drones that had bound her now began pulling down, attempting to force Rei to the ground. She dug her feet in, though, and managed to remain standing, bound though she was.

With dismay, however, she saw another drone began scuttling towards her feet. Knowing that Rei could do little to stop it now, the drone slowly walked to one of Rei's feet, and reeled out a length of thread. It stuck one end of this length to Rei's ankle, before calmly walking over to her other foot. It then pressed the adhesive fibre against Rei's other ankle, before beginning to scuttle back around, drawing out more and more fibre as it went. It completed three circuits of Rei's feet, creating a circle of thread as the Senshi watched powerlessly. Then, clinging onto to its end of the thread, the drone gave a thorough yank, pulling the thread tight, and snapping Rei's ankles together.

"No!" Rei cried. With her ankles tied together like this, she was finding it extremely difficult to remain standing in her heels. She wobbled, and this was all it took for her to lose her balance completely, and fall crashing to the ground.

"How the mighty are fallen," Enyx laughed, as the rest of the drones leapt onto their fallen prey. As Rei thrashed impotently, her mechanical captors began covering her in thread. She was spun over and over on the ground, like a fly caught in a web, as her bare legs began to disappear beneath the thread. Her calves were encircled first, pressed together by two drones, and tied up by a third. At the same time, two of the drones that were spinning her around were binding Rei's soft thighs, moving down towards her knees.

"No! Stop! Let me GO!" Rei protested, as the two sets of drones binding her legs met, covering her knees, and leaving Rei's long, smooth legs so tightly tied together that she couldn't move one without moving the other as well.

The other drones were busy binding Rei's chest even more tightly, the thread that was wound around her squeezing her breasts and her slender arms. But they didn't stop with her chest. The drones continued working their way over Rei's body as the captured Senshi struggled ever less effectively, covering her shoulders, then her neck.

"No! No!" Rei repeated over and over again, as the threads began to cover her chin. She could also feel one drone begin to bundle up her long, black hair, packaging it neatly so that it didn't get in the way of its allies. Rei was being wrapped up like a package, and there didn't seem to be a thing she could do about it.

"Get off! Get - MMMMMPPPPPPHHHHHH!" Rei's muffled scream came just as her lips were sealed by the sticky, white threads. Now even the power had speech had been taken from her. Gagged, Rei thought that they might stop there, but to her dismay, she felt her nose being covered over as well. For a moment, she feared she would be smothered, but the threads appeared to be air permeable, and she could still breathe. As the drones continued, Rei feared she was to be blindfolded as well, but the drones' one small mercy to Rei was to let her keep her sight. The drones left a small gap in Rei's bonds for her eyes, but as they finished winding thread around her head, packaging in her hair as well, Rei was now completely mummified in the sticky fibres.

"MMMMMPPPPHHHH! HHMMM-MMMMMPHHH!" Rei cried, as she wriggled in her bonds. The drones scuttled out of the way, as their master approached her helpless opponent.

"I told you that you couldn't win, girl," Enyx said. "We've been preparing for you for a _very_ long time. You didn't stand a chance."  
"MMMMPPHHH-MMMMMMMPPPPHHHHH!" Rei moaned, her eyes wide with shock and anger at her humiliating defeat. Enyx stood right over her, leering down at the wrapped-up Senshi.

"Oh, if only you could see how cute you look right now!" she laughed, before leaning down, and taking Rei by the shoulders.

"Mmmmpphh!" Rei yelped, as Enyx lifted her to her feet, the tall alien easily manhandling Rei's body. She then grabbed Rei by the waist, before lifting the bound Senshi over her shoulder.

"This way, Sailor Mars. We've still got a lot of work to do on you before you're _ready_."

"Grrmmmpphhh! Hhmmm-mmmmmpppphh!" Rei protested, helpless in Enyx's grip. She felt so embarassed, having been overpowered and trussed up like that. She should have fried Enyx when she'd had the chance - now she was the one at her opponent's mercy. The threads were so tight, pressed against Rei's body, that the damsel could scarcely even twitch. But as her anger and humiliation boiled inside her, they began to kindle the flames of her power. Rei could hardly even stop herself - her body began generating an intense heat, and hissed with flames, held in by the heat proof bonds.

"That's not going to help you," Enyx assured her. But then again, Rei thought, the alien had seemed fairly confident in the strength of her armour as well, and that hadn't held up to Rei's full might. Now she added her will to her involuntary outpouring, focussing with titantic effort to summon every last drop of power she had.

"Aaaaghh!" Enyx suddenly cried out in pain, dropping Rei onto the ground, and clutching the hand with which she'd been gripping her captive. Rei had heated the threads to such a degree that they were painfully hot to the touch. "Oh that does it, you little - " But this time it was Enyx who was interrupted mid-sentence. With a defeaning boum, Rei's sticky prison burst open, shattered apart by Sailor Mars' power.

"Oh, hell!" Enyx exclaimed, as Rei leapt to her feet, her entire body wreathed in flames. "Drones! Attack!" Obediently, the scuttling machines leapt to their master's aid, ready to put Rei down for a second time.

" **Mars Flame Sniper!** " Rei practically screamed, sending an arrow of fire thrice three times more powerful than the one she'd first fired at Enyx. It struck one of the drones dead on, melting it completely. The force of its impact broke another five drones into pieces, and crippled three more. The remaining drones, feeling no fear, kept at it, but soon found themselves on the end of another, even more powerful arrow.

"Now for you!" Rei yelled, turning herself towards Enyx, her body now exhausted from the outpouring of her power. Still, she had enough to take down Enyx. " **Fire Soul!** " she called out, sending a volley of fire towards her opponent. But Enyx actually dived forward, _into_ Rei's attack. Just as it was about to hit her, she dropped to her knees, and activated a defensive shield on her arm. At that angle, the shield which could not have stood up to a direct confronation with Rei's attack was just about able to deflect it. Before Rei could attack again, Enyx sprang forward, and thrust her palm in front of Rei's face. Before Sailor Mars could work out what the alien was doing, Enyx touched a panel on her wrist, releasing a cloud of blue gas into Rei's face.

"Ugh!" Rei coughed, breathing in the heady vapour. "What are you...doing...ooohhh..." To her horror, Rei suddenly found herself feeling extremely weak. Her arms fell to her sides, her knees began to buckle, and worst of all, she felt unable to use her powers. She caught sight of Enyx's unnaturally broad grin just as her legs gave way, and she collapsed into Enyx's arms. She batted feebly at her opponent, but was not able to do so for long. Enyx laid her weakened foe flat onto her back just as the gas completely took hold. Rei's head fell limply to one side, as she realised that she was totally paralysed. Her last effort had failed.

"Phew!" Enyx laughed. "You had me worried for a second there! But there's a reason that I was assigned to this mission, after all." Enyx left her drugged opponent where she lay, moving over to an indentation in one of the walls. "Computer, fifth level bindings," she said, apparently giving commands to her ship. With a click, and a buzz, what she'd asked for was dispensed, and she went back over to Rei, carrying a number of grey coloured ropes.

"What...what's happened to me?" Rei asked, her head feeling light.

"Just a little paralysis drug. It has the side effect of keeping you from being able to concentrate enough to use your powers as well." She knelt down by the bare-legged maiden, and turned her onto her front. She then grabbed her arms, and crossed Rei's wrists behind her back, before quickly lashing them together with rope, before tying them tightly. She then moved up Rei's arms, and wound rope around her elbows, tying them together too, and leaving Rei's arms bound.

"No...stop...don't tie me up..." Rei begged, as Enyx moved down to her long, naked legs. The alien started just above Rei's knees, winding two circuits of rope around them, tying Rei's thighs together. Against Rei's skin, the cord felt like ordinary rope, though it was in fact made from an advanced, manufactured substance. Enyx then grabbed Rei by the ankles, and lashed those together too. Rei's smooth, sylphlike legs were now tied as securely as her arms, leaving the maiden totally bound.

"Much better," Enyx said, before turning Rei back onto her front. The alien slipped one hand underneath Rei's neck, the other beneath her thighs, before lifting her up, carrying her captive like a bride. Rei flopped limp and helpless in her arms, her calves dangling in the air as she was carried off.

"Why...why are you doing this?" Rei asked. "Why did...why did you...kidnap me?"

"I told you. I want to recruit you, Sailor Mars," Enyx said, taking Rei through an automatic door. "I'm under no illusions about our war. We're a couple of greedy empires fighting over territory. You Sailor Senshi style yourselves as warriors of truth and justice, so I didn't imagine you'd want to fight for us willingly. So you're just going to have to fight for us _un_ willingly."

"I'll never...fight for you..." Rei protested, elliciting another hollow laugh from Enyx.

"Still with the attitude, huh? I can see what you're going for with the whole nobility and honour thing, but that really only works when you've got fire at your fingertips. Right now, you're just a hot girl in high heels and a mini-skirt, and you're all tied up to boot. You're helpless, Rei." That had been the first time Enyx had used her real name, and the effect on Rei was significant. Enyx was right - in her current state, she didn't feel like Sailor Mars anymore. Enyx began to grip Rei's thighs a little more tightly, and the captive damsel blushed with embarassment.

Rei was taken down a long hallway, her body so limp that her tight bonds were virtually redundant. Enyx walked through another automatic door, and entered what looked like a medical lab. There were what appeared to be vital sign monitors, medical instruments, and what looked like a surgeon's table in the centre. Onto this table Rei was now laid on her back.

"Computer, restraints," Enyx said, and two thick, plastic bands suddenly sprang out from one side of the table, and inserted themselves into buckles on the other side, strapping Rei tightly to the table by her breasts and her ankles. "Computer, gas delivery system, compound 32-b." From the ceiling descended a long, thin tube, on the bottom end of which was a small face mask. It descended towards Rei, but stopped one or two inches from her.

"Wh...what are you going to do with me?" Rei asked.

"I'm going to give you a bit of...persuasion," Enyx answered. "Computer, deliver compound 32-beta for ten seconds." With that, the mask descended onto Rei's face, over her mouth and nose, sending out small straps around the back of her head to hold itself in place.

"Mmmmmphhh?" Rei whimpered fearfully, as she heard the quiet hiss of a gas being fed through the mask. To her surprise, though, this gas seemed to make her feel stronger. After a few seconds, Rei found herself able to move, writhing weakly on the table. After a few seconds more, however, Rei felt her strength almost totally returned to her, and she began thrashing in her bonds, held down by the restraints.

"MMMMMPHHH! MMMMPPPHHH!" she groaned as she tried to break herself free. She couldn't access her powers yet, but only a few more seconds and -

"Computer, switch to compound 177-alpha." The clear gas that had roused Rei's strength was stopped. In its place, Rei found herself breathing in a sickly sweet, pink coloured vapour. This had the opposite effect to the last, beginning to make her feel weak again. Rei struggled, but with less intensity by every passing second. After a few moments, Rei began to feel sluggish, her eyes flickering open and shut as she now struggled to stay conscious. She was not paralysed this time, but she was again much too weak to fight.

"Didn't mean to get your hopes up, Rei," Enyx said. "The gas I used before won't have quite the effect I want, so I needed to cure you of it before I gave you the one you're tasting now. This one will keep you nice and drowzy for what I've got in store." Saying this, she walked around to where Rei's head lay, and removed her tiara.

"Mmmmpphhh...mmmppphh..." the abducted maiden protested weakly, as Enyx replaced the tiara with an identical replica, before standing back, and waiting.

Rei wasn't sure what was happening at first. Enyx stood grinning at her, the sweet smelling gas making Rei feel so weak. Enyx seemed so strong now, so much in control of her captive. Rei looked down at her body, her tight bodice, her short skirt, her long, naked, bound legs - she looked so vulnerable, she thought, so defenceless.

" _She defeated me...I'm totally helpless,_ " she thought, " _maybe I should just give up now..._ " At this thought, however, Rei started. It had not come from her own mind. Rei realised with horror that the replacement tiara was somehow in the process of hypnotising her, or brainwashing her. " _I can't give up...I have to fight...but I'm too weak to do anything about it. Look at me - all tied up like this...no! No! I won't give in!_ " Rei wriggled sleepily in her bonds, trying to muster what mental strength she could.

"Don't fight, Rei. You won't win. Just give in." Enyx said. "Serve me."

"Mmmphhh..." Rei whimpered. She was aware of what was happening to her, could feel the cloud settling over her mind. But she was too sleepy and helpless to fight it effectively. Still, she wouldn't give in completely, still exhibiting signs of struggle. Enyx saw this, and walked around to the other side of the table. To Rei's shock, Enyx placed her hand on her captive's thigh, and began stroking her smooth, bare legs.

"Hmmmpphhh...mmmppphh!" Rei protested.

"Don't complain, Rei," Enyx said. "Doesn't it feel good?" As Enyx caressed her legs, Rei found herself agreeing with Enyx. Suddenly the whole experience took on a different tenor. She began to enjoy the sensation of the tight, restrictive ropes keeping her feminine body all trussed up. Rei began to enjoy the feeling of her captor having her way with Rei's body, the feeling of her hands on Rei's long, silky legs. She felt so helpless - but now this was a pleasant feeling, one which seemed to seep through the entirety of her mind. She looked up at Enyx, who now seemed invincibly powerful, the one who had abducted Rei, trussed her up and was now fondling her. Rei felt so weak next to her, so utterly subdued. As she whimpered, Rei felt her last bastions of mental resistance begin to crumble.

" _I can't! I won't...I...I...I surrender..."_ With that, Rei's fight for control of her mind was over. She had lost.

"Computer, release restraints, and withdraw delivery system." Enyx saw the blank look in Rei's eyes, and knew that the raven haired beauty was now hers to control. The straps withdrew into the table, and the gas mask retreated back into the ceiling. "Rei? Can you hear me?"

"Yes," Rei replied, still somewhat sleepy from the gas.

"From now on, you will refer to me as "Mistress". Understood?"

"Yes, Mistress," Rei replied without hesitation. Enyx had a complete hold of her.

"On your feet." Still tied up, it was difficult for Rei to maneuver herself off the table, much less for her to stand in her high heels, with her legs so tightly bound, but she obeyed without complaint. "Now kneel."

"Yes, Mistress," Rei said, dropping instantly to her knees. Enyx looked down at her bound slave. Her fiery resilience was gone. Rei was now a meek, obedient captive. Her mind, her powers, and her lovely body now belonged to Enyx. "Now then Rei...bring me the other Senshi."

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Seeking Sailor Senshi**

From space, an alien comes to Earth to capture the most powerful warriors of the Milky Way, the Sailor Senshis living on Earth in their nefarious plans to use them to conquer the universe. Will Sailor Senshis after winning the battle against Sailor Galaixa may get do against this new enemy or will this alien will achieve what the villains that the heroines in the past faced were never able to do with any success that is to bring humiliating defeat for our friends and have them under your control?

Credits go to Damselbinder of (it's who wrote fanfic, so all credits go to him.)

Visit their website for more stories.

It is classified as M for obvious reasons.

And now for the fanfic. 

**Second Chapter - Cunning Sewers. The Brilliant Strategy** **to Bring Down** **Ami.**

Any casual observer on the _Invincible_ would have thought that the dark haired beauty kneeling before Enyx was completely helpless. They would have been right. Her arms and her bare legs were tightly bound, after all, and the slim young woman looked nowhere near strong enough to be able to break her bonds. Any observer would have indeed thought her helpless - but they would have been wrong about why. The girl was Rei Hino: Sailor Mars the Senshi of Fire. Though the ropes wrapped around Rei had been specially designed to render her powerless to escape from them, she had already proven more than capable of destroying them. Physically, there was nothing stopping her from evaporating her bonds, and destroying Enyx, the alien who had captured her.

Psychologically, however, Sailor Mars was exactly as helpless as she appeared. It was not that she couldn't escape, but that she would not even try, not without her captor's leave. Enyx had not only abducted Rei, tied her up with the assistance of her mechanical servants, and drugged the hapless Senshi to make her weak, she had used the advanced technology of her species to take control of Rei's mind.

"Now, Rei...bring me the other Senshi," Enyx commanded.

"Yes, Mistress," Rei replied at once. The raven-haired girl could remember all of what Enyx had subjected her to. She remembered her abduction, her brief glimpse of victory that was dashed by Enyx's paralysing gas. She remembered herself being tied up by the robotic insects that Enyx commanded. She remembered being strapped down, drugged, and made to be fully aware of her free will being circumvented, whimpering pitifully as she felt herself begin to obey. She remembered all that, but not for an instant did it make her question her new loyalty to Enyx. The only thing that appeared strange to Rei was that she had ever resisted Enyx at all.

"Oh, this is WAY too fun!" Enyx cackled, her metallic laughter ringing in Rei's ears. "My very own hot little slave-girl!" The alien's levity was lost on Rei's more serious character. The brainwashing process had taken away her will, but not her stoic personality.

" _Is she...going to untie me?_ " Rei wondered, confused as to how Enyx expected her to obey her orders with her arms and legs bound. She would do so unquestioningly if Enyx commanded it, of course, but she could still tell that her chances of success would be somewhat slim.

"I guess I should free you," Enyx said offhandedly. "You're not going to stand much of a chance against the other Senshi if you're all tied up." The alien opened a small pouch at her hip, withdrawing a small blade. A touch of a button on the side made the blade hum quietly. With her free hand, Enyx grabbed Rei by one of the bonds around her chest, and hoisted the captive maiden to her feet. "Hold still," Enyx ordered, before raising her arm above her head, and slashing downwards. Few humans would have been confident enough to do as Enyx had done without harming Rei, but Enyx was no human. The ropes were neatly cut away from Sailor Mars' body, leaving her physically free.

"It's a shame I had to do that," Enyx sighed. "You look _great_ when you're all trussed up." She grinned wickedly. "Business before pleasure, though."

"Yes, Mistress," Rei replied humbly. Even unbound, she was still obedient. Enyx had feared that the mental conditioning would fail to work on a human, but her fears had seemingly been unfounded. It was time to move on to the next step of her plan - the capture of the remaining Senshi. Enyx had targeted Sailor Mars because her heat based powers could be defended against technologically. The other Senshi's powers were more mystical in nature, and Enyx could not risk attacking them directly. She had plans, of course, but she realised that having control of Rei gave her an intelligence advantage as well, one too lucrative not to exploit.

"I was about to give you an order, Rei," Enyx said. "But instead I think I'm going to ask you a question. How would _you_ capture your pretty little buddies?" Rei thought for a moment. She had expected merely to be given orders. But if Enyx required her to strategise, then that was what she would do.

"I would reintegrate myself into their ranks," Rei replied. "If I had the advantage of surprise, I think I could subdue any of them, but I would need their trust to be able to surprise them. My strategy would be to capture them one by one, making them think that some outside entity was responsible for the disappearance of the other Senshi. By the time they even began to suspect me, it would be too late." Even in her brainwashed state, Rei was surprised at how easily she took to the prospect of capturing her fellow Senshi.

"That sounds like something we could work with," Enyx said, delighted with her servant. She had been about to outline the next step of her plan, when a thought suddenly occurred to her. "There's just one thing. I need you to capture them while they're already transformed."

"Yes, Mistress." Rei did not ask why Enyx had made this request, and Enyx was not about to tell her. In the event that Rei's conditioning was somehow broken, Enyx did not want any information Rei had to be used against her.

"Now, with that in mind, here's where I want you to start…"

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

An hour or so later, Rei was no longer on the _Invincible_ , having been transported back to the shrine from which she had been abducted. She had her orders. In a way, being under Enyx's control did not feel all that dissimilar from being a _miko_. There was the same feeling of simplicity in being utterly subject to her Mistress' will that Rei felt in attending to the shrine. If anything, this had made Rei even easier for Enyx to subdue and enslave. Transforming back into her civilian attire, Rei began to head home. She would pursue her first target on the following day.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

" **Sparkling Wide Pressure!** " Sailor Jupiter roared, sending a cascade of lightning into the maw of the foul beast she opposed.

"UUUUAAAGGGGHHHHHH!" the gelatinous youma cried, as the mighty attack tore it asunder, annihilating the hideous creature.

"Alright!" Sailor Moon chimed in perkily. "The Senshi have triumphed against the odds once again! Another blow for justice against the terrors of evil that would seek to -"

"Um, Usagi?" Sailor Mercury interrupted. "That wasn't very difficult. It went down in one attack."

"It was just a blob, really," Sailor Venus said. "Makoto, don't you think that was maybe overkill?"

"It was effective!" Sailor Jupiter protested. "Besides, how long did you really want to spend down here?"

Makoto had a point. Rumours about a terrifying monster that had invaded Tokyo's sewers were what had brought the five Inner Senshi to the dingy, slimy environ in which they now found themselves.

"Maybe it was _too_ weak," Rei chimed in. "It might be serving the real threat that lurks here." Rei had indeed accompanied her comrades in their mission, already transformed, like the others, into her Senshi attire. As far as the others knew, everything about her was completely normal.

"That seems a distinct possibility," Ami admitted.

"Ugh, you're kidding me!" Makoto objected. "This place is _gross_! If that thing had friends, why wouldn't they be helping it? Let's just get out of here before I barf."

"We can't," Usagi said firmly. "Rei's right. If there's even a small chance there are more of those things, or maybe a stronger one, we have to find it. We can't let someone get hurt."

"...fine," Makoto relented. Usagi was right, after all. "But if this turns out to be a wild goose chase, I'm going to be in a _really_ bad mood."

"We should probably split up," Rei suggested casually. "There's no way of knowing where this creature might be. It could take us forever to find otherwise."

"I second that!" Makoto said, before dashing off down a dank passageway.

"Makoto, wait!" Minako shouted.

"Meet you guys back here in one hour!" Makoto shouted back. With that, she had disappeared down the tunnel.

"Ugh, she can really get on my nerves sometimes!" Minako huffed.

"Don't worry, Minako," Ami said, putting her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Makoto can take care of herself."

"Ami's right," Usagi said, "but shouldn't the rest of us stick in pairs?"

"Good idea," Minako replied. "Rei, you want to team up?"

"No," Rei said, more bluntly than she'd intended to. She and Minako were close friends, and it would have been natural for the two to pair up. The others looked at her suspiciously. "I just - uh - thought I should go with Ami. We might run into something immune to fire or water, but probably not both."

"Sounds great!" Usagi said with a smile. "Come on, Mina-chan. The catch-up-class gang together again!"

"Sure," Minako said distractedly. Rei's reasoning was fair, but there was something off about the way she'd reacted. " _Probably nothing_ ," Minako thought, before following Usagi down a second tunnel.

That left Rei and Ami alone to explore the rest of the sewer alone. This was, of course, the opportunity Rei had been waiting for, to get one of the other Senshi alone. Sailor Mercury was, in Rei's estimation, the weakest of all of them. She would be relatively easy picking. Still, Rei had to make sure the others wouldn't interrupt.

"Come on, let's get moving Ami."

"Sure thing," the petite, blue-haired girl replied.

They walked for a while without saying much, Ami keeping an eye out for anything suspicious, Rei waiting for the opportunity to strike. After some time had passed, they entered a kind of large, featureless concrete alcove, that didn't seem to belong in a sewer at all.

"Where are we?" Rei asked, genuinely curious.

"If I had to guess," Ami said, "I'd say it was a subway station that got abandoned during construction. This part of the sewer system is newer than the rest, so maybe they connected it up by mistake. At any rate, it'd make a pretty good lair for a monster. We should be careful."

"Yeah, we should," Rei said, pressing a concealed switch on her tiara - or rather, the replacement that she had been given by Enyx.

Part of the structure appeared to have collapsed, leaving a maze of rubble which the two Senshi began to explore.

"Either whatever's lurking here is really good at hiding itself," Ami said, "or there's nothing to find." She was about to suggest that they leave, when she heard something scuttle past her. "Whoa!" she cried out. "Rei, I think we might have been right to come here!"

"Oh yeah?" Rei moved as if searching around, while actually keeping a close eye on Ami.

"Yeah! There's definitely something - aaahhh!" Ami yelped, as what looked like a large, grey spider launched itself towards her. She ducked out of its way, and it landed a couple of feet away from her. "Rei, get over here quick! It's some kind of...robot?" Ami quickly deduced the mechanical nature of the object, becoming more curious than afraid. "What's it doing here?"

"No idea..." Rei muttered under her breath. The time was now. While Ami was distracted, Rei began moving through the rubble, approaching Ami from behind.

As Rei crept, Ami heard more metallic clacking from her right. As she turned to see what it was, a second spider threw itself at her from the rubble, bladed fangs bared. But Ami's reactions were as quick as her wits.

" **Shine Aqua Illusion!** " she called out, sending forth a shimmering ball of water straight into the mechanical arachnid. It was sent flying back, crashing hard into the ground. It made one vain effort to stand, before collapsing into a heap of parts. It had no defence whatsoever against Sailor Mercury's powers. "One thing's for sure," Ami said, turning her attention to the other machine. "They're not friendly." As if in response, the mechanoid spat out a thick white strand straight at the blue-haired Senshi, seeking to capture her as it and its fellows had captured Sailor Mars.

But there was a reason that Enyx had chosen to capture Rei first. Ami fired another aquatic blast which not only dissipated the fibrous strand totally, but made short work of the machine that had shot it.

"Rei, be careful! There might be more of those things. They're sneaky, but not very -" Hearing a sound behind her, Ami turned around to find Sailor Mars standing only a few inches from her.

"Oh, there you -" Ami didn't get to finish her sentence. She barely had time to open her mouth before Rei whipped out a small white canister, and sprayed a clear mist into Ami's face.

"Ugh! What are - what did you...?" Ami gasped, stumbling backwards, and falling against a concrete wall. Almost immediately, Ami felt a sensation of weakness spreading through her whole body. Her arms dropped to her sides. Her slim legs began to give way, forcing the petite girl to lean against the wall for support. But her shock at the fact that it was _Rei_ who had done this to her was even more staggering than the effect of the drug she had been dosed with. "Rei...what did you do to me?"

"I've drugged you," Rei replied simply, walking over to her weakened comrade. "In a few seconds, you won't be able to stand. A few seconds after that, you'll pass out completely." Rei bent over, sifting through the wreckage of one of the destroyed spiders, before she found what she was looking for: a tightly wound spool of sticky white cord.

"But why...why are you...doing this?" Ami found that Rei's description had been accurate, and she slumped onto her knees. With some effort, she lifted her head to look up at Rei, who loomed over her, ominously unfurling a length of rope.

"You're certainly the most perceptive of us. If anyone was going to suspect me, it'd be you," Rei explained, as she knelt down and seized Ami's wrists, crossing them behind her back. As Ami felt her eyelids start to flutter open and shut, she also felt Rei lashing the sticky cord around her wrists, swiftly binding them together.

"No...Rei, don't! Whatever's making you do this...you have to...fight..." Ami was utterly bewildered. It had all happened so fast - betrayed, drugged, and now tied up by one in whom she had unshakeable trust. She was overwhelmed with confusion and fear, not only for herself, as her captor wound rope underneath Ami's pert breasts and bound her arms to her back, but also for Rei. "Who did...did this to you? Who made you...ooohhhnn...ooohhh..." Ami's eyes fluttered desperately as she tried to remain conscious, but her efforts were in vain. She was so weak she could barely even wriggle against the ropes in which Rei wrapped her ever more tightly. Her powers counted for nothing. She was as helpless before Rei as Rei was before Enyx. With a whimper, she fell back into her captor's arms, completely unconscious. Without a word, Rei laid the delicate looking girl on her back, before beginning to bind her legs. She first strung together Ami's ankles, the white cord sticking to the Senshi's light blue boots, before wrapping rope around Ami's soft, bare thighs, two circuits right between Ami's knees and hips. Sailor Mercury had been utterly defeated.

Rei stood up, and tapped another hidden switch on her tiara.

"Sailor Mars to _Invincible_ , I've secured Target Blue. Ready for extraction." Within moments, a pale orange light enveloped Ami's slumbering, bound body, before she vanished into thin air. For a brief instant, Rei felt something almost resembling pity for the petite captive as she was delivered into Enyx's clutches. But the feeling passed quickly, quashed by Rei's conditioning before it could affect her mental states further. She reminded herself what needed to be done. She would have to work quickly in order to -

" **World Shaking!** " Rei heard the attack being called, and turned around in time to see a sphere of yellow energy that was careening towards her.

"What?!" Rei gasped, throwing forward a shield of flame to protect herself. The sphere crashed into Rei's shield, destroying it, and knocking Sailor Mars to the ground. "Aughhh!" Rei grunted. "Who in the -?" As Rei looked up to see who or what had attacked her, she turned pale. Standing before her was another Senshi - but not one Rei had had any expectation of seeing. It was Sailor Uranus, Senshi of the Sky. Tall, with short blond hair and blue eyes, Haruka in a way seemed everything Ami was not: athletic, confident, and strong. Her face wore an expression of rage, and her fingers were crackling with power.

"You _traitor_!" Uranus bellowed. She had seen everything. Rei considered for a moment trying to explain, trying to talk Haruka down, but knew that in Haruka's position, she would not have listened to explanations. Rei had been expecting her mission to be easy. Now, she would have to do battle with one of the strongest of all the Senshi.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Meanwhile, hundreds of miles above the Earth, Enyx's _Invincible_ had just received a new passenger. Sailor Mercury had appeared in an orange flash right in front of the ship's Captain.

"That was easy," Enyx chuckled to herself, examining the blue-haired girl who lay before her, subdued by the sleeping gas Enyx had given Rei. Ami seemed much more delicate than the powerful, strong-willed Sailor Mars, like she could have been overcome by strong breeze. "I wonder how much use you're actually going to be," Enyx muttered. The alien bent down, putting her hands on Ami's hips, before lifting the unconscious Senshi up, and tossing her over her shoulder. Sailor Mercury flopped helplessly over, moaning quietly as Enyx seized her exposed thighs to hold her in place, carrying the slumbering captive away.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Back on Earth, things were not going so peacefully. Both Senshi fought desperately, neither able to outmatch the other in skill or power. Every blast of heat was countered by an orb of lightning, every deft manoeuvre undone by the prescience of the other.

"I heard the rumours about a monster in these tunnels," Haruka explained between volleys of magic. "I suspected it might be a trap, so I came to check it out before your group got involved. Obviously I was right, but I didn't think Ami would do the same thing. Nor did I think _you_ would be the one who set the trap," Haruka spat. "How long have you been working against us?"

"Not for long enough," Rei replied. Haruka had assumed that Ami had come alone - she did not know that the other Senshi were nearby. "If only you could see how foolish you are to defend your naive ideals, and your moron of a Princess."

"She is your Princess as well, you turncoat!" Haruka cried. "You swore an oath to her! And now you betray her? Betray all of us? How could -" She paused.

"No. Of course. You're no traitor," Haruka said. Rei paused as well, confused. "I never trusted you inner Senshi completely, no matter what Michiru said. But I only doubted your competence, never your loyalty. Something has happened to you, Rei. You could never betray us, not willingly." Haruka smiled confidently, sure of her own abilities. "You've been hypnotised, or brainwashed. Either way, I _will_ take you down. I _will_ rescue Sailor Mercury, and I'll save you as well."

"Mere talk," Rei replied. If she managed to subdue Sailor Uranus quickly, she could avoid alerting the other Senshi, who wandered through the tunnels at that very moment.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Mmmmpphhh...mmmpphhh..." Ami whimpered, her eyes fluttering open. She was lying on her back, staring straight up at a metal ceiling. " _Where am I?_ " she wondered. " _I remember...Rei drugging me...and beginning to tie me up...I suppose I've been kidnapped. But where am I being kept?_ " She tried to move to get a better look around, but found that Rei had finished what she'd started. She was completely trussed up. Her arms were bound behind her back. Her ankles and thighs were tied tightly together in sticky, white cord. Not only that, but she had been strapped down to something not unlike an operating table, her body securely fixed on top of it.

"Mmmphh..." Ami mewed, wriggling her dainty body, but finding herself powerless to escape. She tried to use her powers, but even they had been subdued. As she cast her eyes down, she saw why. There was some kind of mask over her mouth and nose, with a thin tube extending up to the ceiling. This not only muffled her speech, but it appeared to be a delivery system for some kind of gas. " _I'm still drowsy...and I feel so weak...is it because of this gas? Is that why I can't use my powers?_ " Ever inquisitive, Ami was curious as to how exactly this effect had been achieved.

"Don't bother struggling." The tinny metallic voice seemed to have come from behind Ami. She lifted her head sleepily, and saw the one ultimately responsible for orchestrating her capture. Grey skinned, with black, inhuman eyes, Enyx loomed over the captive Sailor Mercury, extending her slightly-too-long fingers to snatch the tiara from Ami's head.

"Mmmhhh...gmmphh..." the blue-haired girl complained weakly _._

"Mmmphhh? Mmmm-mmpphhh?" Enyx mocked. "Sorry, I just can't seem to understand a word you say." Having removed Ami's tiara, she then replaced it with an outwardly identical replica. She'd done the same thing to Rei not so long ago.

"Mmmmphhh? Nngghhhmm?" Ami knew that the replacement crown could be no good thing, and tried fearfully to shake it from her head, wriggling in her bonds. But she did not succeed.

"I guess I should introduce myself," Ami's alien captor mused, strolling to the foot of the table so that Ami could see her properly. "I'm Enyx. You're currently on a spaceship. My ship, actually: the _Invincible_. You've been...recruited, I suppose you'd call it, into my service - that is," she said, hastily correcting herself, "into the service of the Calderian Empire."

"Mmmmphhh! Nnnmmph!" Ami protested. She could hardly believe it, but it seemed that she had been the victim of an alien abduction.

"'Oh, a Senshi could never serve evil! Your evil ways will be your undoing!'" Enyx laughed. "Save it, bluebell. I've heard it all before. Sailor Mars put up quite the protest when I captured her, and you've seen how loyally she serves me now."

" _So that's it!_ _Rei's been brainwashed by this Enyx creature!_ " Ami realised, at once relieved and afraid. Rei had not willingly turned traitor, at least. " _But if Enyx managed to hypnotise even Rei...how could someone like me possibly resist?_ " Ami looked down at herself, seeing her svelte body all wrapped up, her bare thighs pinched by the ropes Rei had bound her in. She looked so delicate, so frail. " _What's the use of resisting? Look at me...I'm so pitifully weak next to the others. I should...I should give up now._ " Ami's eyes suddenly widened. " _Those aren't my thoughts! It's...it's already happening...there must be a way...to...to fight…"_

"That's right, little bluebell," Enyx crowed, "you're already slipping into my control. Do you feel it? Do you feel your strength buckling? Soon you, and that cute body of yours will be mine."

"Mmmmpphhhh...mmmmpphhhhh..." Ami whimpered, wiggling her body futilely in her restraints. " _I can't...I mustn't...the others need me..._ " But as Enyx's nefarious device continued to search for any weakness, anything it could use to subvert its hapless victim's will, Ami's last thought provided just the opening it needed. " _No...they don't need me. I'm not as powerful as they are...not as strong...I'm useless to them..._ " As Ami's will was eroded, her drowsy struggles stopped. She lay passive and subdued, no longer capable of resisting. " _Maybe...if I surrender myself...Enyx will...have a use for me..._ "

With that, it was done. Ami's blue eyes went blank, their lids half-closed. Now Sailor Mercury, as well as Sailor Mars, were Enyx's puppets. The blue-haired damsel turned her head toward her captor, awaiting instructions.

"Computer, retract gas delivery system and release restraints," Enyx ordered. Her ship obeyed, withdrawing the mask from Ami's face, and unstrapping her from the table, leaving her bound only in the ropes Rei had used. "Ami, from now on, you will refer to me as 'Mistress.' Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mistress," Ami replied instantly.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

" **Space Turbulence!** "

" **Mars Flame Sniper!** " The two attacks, one an arrow of flame, the other formed from ribbon-like pulses of energy, collided to spectacular effect, illuminating the dingy tunnels. The two combatants were thrown apart by the force of the explosion.

"Auughh!" Rei grunted, landing hard on her back in a pile of concrete rubble. She tried to get up, but the force of the impact had winded her. She was in a very vulnerable position, and had to hope that Haruka had been as unlucky as she. If not, then -

"It's over." Rei looked up to see Sailor Uranus standing over her. Her fingers held an orb of energy. All she would have to do was release it, and Rei would be finished. Haruka had won.

"Fi...fire..." Rei gasped, but she couldn't get the words out, couldn't summon her strength quickly enough. The dark blue, ankle high boots, the same colour as her short, tapered skirt, made Haruka seem even taller, exaggerating the length of her already long legs, and making her seem all the more imposing. Rei cursed herself inwardly for not having foreseen Sailor Uranus' interference.

"Transform back to your civilian form, Sailor Mars," Haruka said. "After that, you can start by telling me what you did with Sailor Mercury."

"I'm right here, Haruka," came a voice from behind the blonde Senshi. Haruka spun around, taken completely by surprise, finding that - indeed - Sailor Mercury was standing behind her, having appeared out of thin air. She was apparently unharmed, with a small, innocent smile on her face.

"Ami! I thought you'd been -" All too late, Haruka realised why Ami had so miraculously reappeared. She turned back to Rei, ready to incapacitate her completely, but the raven-haired _miko_ had already recovered. Leaping to her feet, Sailor Mars produced once again the featureless white canister that had served her so well before. Jabbing the switch down, she sprayed a thick white mist into Haruka's face.

"Ugh! No!" Haruka coughed, stumbling backwards. The weakness was already taking hold. Ami and Rei were standing side by side: comrades now, instead of enemies, coldly observing as Sailor Uranus grew ever weaker. "Oooohh..." Haruka sighed, as her knees began to buckle. Her arms dropped to her sides. In an instant, the tables had been turned on her entirely. Not only had she been unable to rescue Ami or Rei, now both brainwashed into working against her, but she herself was being captured. As her taut, smooth legs began to give way, their length now served to make her fall seem all the greater as she dropped to her knees, before tumbling face-first onto the ground. Lying prone and exposed on the concrete floor, Sailor Uranus too was defeated. Helpless, but not quite unconscious, she heard one last thing before passing out.

"Tie her up. She's _ours_ now."

To be continued…

So you were surprised as me?

One of the reasons why I liked this fanfic when I read on the Internet is due to the type of hypnosis/mind control/brainwashing that takes place in the victim is the most efficient type. The victim suffers a "non-personality-breaking hypnotism/mind control/brainwashing" in that the victim has his free will taken by the villain to make him or her obey only him or her, but not end up affecting in any way the unique personality of the victim, or the feelings that the victim has with others people, but is under the command of one who uses this type of mind control.

it is similar to that used by the villain Baby of Dragon Ball GT, but it is much more efficient because instead of turning the victim on a slave who acts to obey every order of his Master and not hide his new bad personality, the method used by Enyx can do better than that of Baby, and also allows the victim to think and act with your original personality intact, but being in complete control of Enxy and whim, and yet consistent than was suffering from his brainwashing. It ends up becoming very, very difficult even be able to know if the one who is on your side is your friend or not.

The next chapter will show it better. To the next.


	3. Chapter 3

**Seeking Sailor Senshi**

From space, an alien comes to Earth to capture the most powerful warriors of the Milky Way, the Sailor Senshis living on Earth in their nefarious plans to use them to conquer the universe. Will Sailor Senshis after winning the battle against Sailor Galaixa may get do against this new enemy or will this alien will achieve what the villains that the heroines in the past faced were never able to do with any success that is to bring humiliating defeat for our friends and have them under your control?

Credits go to Damselbinder of (it's who wrote fanfic, so all credits go to him.)

Visit their website for more stories.

It is classified as M for obvious reasons.

And now for the fanfic. 

**Third Chapter - The strategy of Planned Seduction. The Wind and Ocean Senshi are C** **ulled** **.**

Sailors Mars and Mercury stood over Haruka, their fallen comrade, who lay unconscious on the cold, stone floor at their feet. The powerful Senshi, easily a match for the fiery strength of Sailor Mars, had been defeated by Sailor Mercury's cunning.

"Hurry, Rei," Sailor Mercury said, kneeling down by Sailor Uranus. "We have to bind her so that the Mistress can process her more easily."

"Right," Rei replied, bending down. Ami had brought a fresh supply of the sticky fibrous bindings of which Enyx had an ever-ready supply, and handed some to her co-conspirator. Rei turned Haruka onto her front, easily manipulating the slumbering Senshi's athletic body. She took Haruka's arms, pulling them behind the unconscious girl's back. Crossing Haruka's wrists, she then bound some of the white cord around them. It stuck easily to the fabric of Haruka's white gloves, but Rei still made the bonds as tight as she could, securing Haruka's wrists together.

"Ohh.." Haruka moaned softly, as Rei lifted her up slightly to wind rope around her chest, drawing it underneath Haruka's breasts, and wrapping her in circuit after circuit of the sticky white bindings, fixing Haruka's arms to her back as well as squeezing her chest.

Ami, meanwhile, took care of binding Haruka's legs, entwining her ankles in sticky rope, before wrapping the cord about halfway up Sailor Uranus' calves. Tying the rope off in an intricate knot, Ami left Haruka bound hand and foot. Sailor Uranus' tall, svelte body was now wrapped up tightly, the short haired blond completely unaware of her captivity. One of her captors, however, was not yet sure of the other. Rei had not actually seen Ami being brought under Enyx's control, and so was not entirely confident of where her loyalties lay.

"That should be sufficient," Rei said, deciding it was better to occupy her thoughts with business. "Tell Mistress Enyx that Target Yellow has been subdued." Having been 'recruited' into Enyx's service first, Rei considered herself to be Ami's superior.

"Certainly," Ami replied, informing the _Invincible_ of Haruka's capture. Even before they had been captured and hypnotised into Enyx's service, Sailor Mars had always acted as a sort of second-in-command to the Inner Senshi, answering only to Sailor Moon herself. If Rei wanted to reassert her authority - as she was wont to do from time to time - then Ami would not argue. It mattered little in the end, she thought. Both of them ultimately belonged to Enyx.

A few moments after Ami's communication, she, Rei and Haruka were enveloped in the orange light of _Invincible's_ transporters. Under ordinary circumstances Ami, just appearing on Enyx's mighty vessel, would have been intensely curious about the nature of the ship's technology and would have been asking as many questions as there were to ask. As she was, her mind and body not her own to control, she was merely curious, but she had been conditioned not to ask questions, and she suppressed her curiosity.

"Two for the price of one!" Enyx said, entering the hold into which the three Senshi had been transported. Her eyes quickly fixed on Haruka, tied up and unconscious on the ground. She had only been expecting the capture of one Senshi that day - of Sailor Mercury. That Sailor Uranus had fallen into her clutches as well was an unexpected bonus. "I had a feeling you two would work well together," Enyx chuckled, her two servile Senshi bowing in respect to their alien mistress.

"Haruka is one of the strongest of us," Rei said. "With her power in your control, it'll be impossible for the rest of the Senshi to defeat us."

"That is, unless they were to discover your existence before any more of them have been added to your ranks, Mistress," Ami added. Rei shot her a glance. She felt as if Ami was trying to one-up her. She had never been able to tell entirely whether Ami's intellectual frankness was disingenuous or not.

"Well we'd better make sure to keep our little operation under wraps then, hadn't we?" Enyx said. She gestured at Rei. "Bring our new... ally to the Recruitment Chamber, Rei. If she's as strong as you say, we'd better welcome her into the fold as quickly as possible."

"Of course, Mistress," Rei said. She bent down, and slid her hands underneath the slumbering Haruka, who lay bound at her feet. She then lifted Haruka into the air, her gloved hands holding the long-limbed Senshi by her thighs, and by her left shoulder.

"Ooohh..." Haruka moaned. She was not yet conscious, but if she had been, the powerful, proud Senshi would have balked at seeing herself as she was: captured, her tall body trussed up in ropes, being carried off like a bride. Her head fell back in Rei's, exposing her slender neck, her long, naked legs dangled limp in the air: her present state was almost a parody of feminine vulnerability.

Parody or no, Enyx had ordered Rei to carry Haruka off as much to construct an appealing tableau as simply to have Sailor Uranus brought where Enyx needed her to be. The image of one so powerful and so beautiful rendered so helpless was not lost on the alien, nor was the image of her being captured and carried off by a young woman equally attractive, and dressed equally skimpily.

Entering the 'Recruitment Chamber', as Enyx had called it, Rei did not need to be told where to place her svelte cargo, moving over to the table in the centre of the room. As Rei laid her down, however, Haruka began to shift around in her bonds with more vigor, groaning sleepily. The drug was beginning to wear off. All three - Enyx, and the two Senshi under her control - noticed this.

"Computer, extend gas delivery system!" Enyx barked. She had not thought her drugs would lose their potency that quickly. "You two strap her down!"

"Wh...what happened?" Haruka said, before they could obey, her eyelids opening slowly. She saw Rei and Ami running toward her, and for a moment thought that they were coming to her aid, until she happened to catch sight of her own body. "Wha - bound?!" she gasped, suddenly remembering what had happened. "You traitors!" She began thrashing violently, desperately attempting to loosen her bonds. Ami grabbed her legs, holding them down, while Rei did the same with her shoulders. "Unhand me at once!" Haruka cried, outraged that they had had the gall to tie her up.

Even bound, Haruka was still strong, and it was becoming increasingly difficult for Ami and Rei to hold her down. They couldn't get to the straps built into the table that would have done their job for them, as doing so would have meant releasing Haruka. She was still a little groggy from the drug, but her senses were beginning to return to her completely. Her powers would be accessible within moments.

But it was not to be. As she opened her mouth to invoke one of her abilities, Haruka found a plastic mask being pulled over her mouth, and quickly strapped in place.

"MMMMMMMPPPPHHHHH!" she cried, her thrashes growing ever more desperate as the mask gagged her. Haruka did not strictly need her voice to use her powers, but she had been taken off guard and distracted. It was at this point that Enyx moved into view, and Sailor Uranus got her first look at the one ultimately responsible for her capture. She knew, despite her moment of rage, that Ami and Rei were not themselves. This individual, however, seemed to be the one pulling the strings. Haruka was more than prepared to evaporate her, and tried to summon her powers again.

But her second attempt failed too. This time Haruka had no explanation. She tried again, and nothing. Moreover, while her vigour had been returning to her body until that point, she now felt as if it were deserting her again. She still struggled in her bindings, but with less and less intensity. Eventually, her movements became so sluggish that Rei and Ami could safely release her.

"Hrrmmmpphhh! Mmmpphh...mmmppphhh..." she complained, as the two Senshi were finally able to strap her down, securing her to the table. She was growing weaker with every second, and her powers still wouldn't respond to her commands. Her fierce struggles were little more than wriggles by the time her head became clear enough that she realised the mask was not only gagging her, but exposing her to a soporific gas as well, which somehow stopped her from using her powers.

"That's better," Enyx said, her tinny voice irritating Haruka's ears. "I was beginning to think you'd never settle down. Don't bother trying to use your powers. You're being exposed to a nice little mixture that'll stop you from doing that. It'll keep you nice and docile, too, until I'm done with you. My name, by the way, is Enyx. I'm your new boss. When you're mine, I'll fill you in on the details."

"Mmmmpphhhhhh..." Haruka looked over at Rei and Ami. This was what had happened to the two of them. This was how they had been enslaved.

"Sailor Mercury," Enyx said casually, "give Sailor Uranus her new crown."

"Yes, Mistress," Ami replied, with a passivity that disgusted Haruka. She couldn't believe that a Sailor Senshi could be reduced to such a state. That she herself had allowed herself to be captured was humiliating enough. She would not allow herself to become this Enyx's pet.

Haruka had no control, however, over Ami removing her tiara, swiftly replacing it with a replica. Haruka didn't know why she'd done this, but she'd seen Rei using her tiara like a communicator - that was just before Haruka had attacked her. If she hadn't been so foolhardy, if she'd just told the other Senshi what she'd seen, she wouldn't have been captured.

"Mmmmpphhh..." she whimpered. She realised that she had exposed Sailor Moon herself to danger. Not just her, but the others too, even Sailor Neptune - Haruka's lover. She'd failed. She felt suddenly as if she was not worthy of being a Senshi, as if -

Haruka caught herself before that train of thought could go any further. This new tiara was some kind of mind control device, and those thoughts were not hers. She was being made to feel beaten, to feel like a failure, to make it easier to bring her under Enyx's thumb. But Haruka's will was powerful, and she cast aside such feelings. She focussed on her anger. She focussed on the thought that she had to stay strong to protect Usagi and Michiru. She focussed on the thought of what she would do to Enyx when she got free.

This was enough to maintain a strong mental defence. Haruka's mind was besieged, but the fortress was holding. After a while, Enyx noticed that the process was taking longer than usual.

"She's resisting," the alien said out loud. "This isn't supposed to be possible."

"She'll give in soon, Mistress," Rei said. "Your plan is foolproof. She won't be able to resist you for long."

"I don't need platitudes or sycophancy!" Enyx snapped. If there was something even slightly wrong with the conditioning process, it could spell disaster for her plan. "Keep silent unless you have something useful to contribute!"

"If I may, Mistress?" Ami piped up. Enyx looked at her coldly, but was willing to listen. "Haruka's will is strong. Stronger perhaps than that of any other Senshi you will encounter. But I believe I can exploit a weakness." Enyx paused. She hadn't thought her slaves would take such an active role. It was possible that this tendency could cause problems.

"Alright," the alien said. "Do it."

"Mmmpphh...mmmppphhh..." Haruka struggled, externally and internally. The soporific gas made her mind as sluggish as her body, and it was extremely difficult to resist. Everything was telling her to give up. It would be easier to be Enyx's slave, to meekly go along with her scheme. She couldn't hold out forever. She was already a helpless captive, so what difference did it make? But she wouldn't give in. She couldn't. When Ami sat down next to her, perching on the edge of the table, it seemed hardly likely that the petite girl would make any difference.

"You've already seen that Rei and I serve Mistress Enyx now," she said. "We will obey any command she gives us. You know us. We're not weak minded. But still the Mistress was able to control us." It was strange to Haruka that Ami could be so aware of having been brainwashed, yet so absorbed in her conditioning at the same time. She seemed like the Ami Haruka knew, and yet so different. "You must understand the powers she has at her disposal. The other Senshi will not be able to oppose her. You must see this. Michiru will not be able to oppose her."

"Mmmmpphhhh!" Haruka protested, instantly infuriated that Michiru had even been mentioned.

"There are two possible outcomes to this situation," Ami went on. "The first would be that you give in. You become the third Senshi to be brought under the Mistress' control. In that case, you will assist us in subduing the other Senshi, and bringing them into the service of the Mistress as well. You yourself will be the one who will betray Michiru. You will deliver her to the Mistress yourself." Haruka couldn't help but imagine that, couldn't help but consider the prospect that if she relented even for a moment, she would be used against her lover, used to bring her under Enyx's control. But though she felt the danger, Haruka felt she could resist. She just had to be strong.

"There is a second outcome. That is that the Mistress decides that you cannot be conditioned. In that case, you will be drugged and bound, kept as a captive. You will not be able to escape. No-one will come to your rescue. When we return to the Mistress' homeworld, a way will be found to bring you to heel. At any rate, Sailor Neptune will fall. Rei and I will capture her, bring her here, and she will be conditioned. Her will is not as strong as yours. She will give in. You will see her succumb."

"Mmmpphhh...mmmmppphhhh..." Haruka moaned. Ami was right. Even if she couldn't be controlled, Haruka could be locked away. She still wouldn't be able to protect Michiru. "Mmmpph..." she squeaked, as she felt Ami's hand on her toned, bare legs, stroking them. " _What's she doing_?"

"Imagine Mistress Enyx touching Michiru like this," Ami said. "Imagine Michiru helpless to stop her. Imagine Michiru helpless to stop herself enjoying it."

That was the last straw on the already overburdened back of Haruka's resistance. The thought of being unable to prevent Michiru from being made into Enyx's plaything was too much, and all at once Haruka's defences broke.

"Mmmmmmppphhhh..." she sighed, as the proud, powerful Sailor Uranus became a slave of her captor. Enyx had won.

"Nice work, Ami," the victorious alien said. "You're fast becoming my new favourite." Ami bowed meekly, as Rei chafed.

There was no more reason to keep Haruka restrained. Ami unstrapped her from the slab, while Rei removed the gas mask from her face. It only took a few seconds for the gas' effects to wear off, after which Haruka sat up, and turned to sit on the edge of the table, her bound legs dangling off the side.

"Haruka," Enyx said. "Who do you serve?"

"I serve you, Enyx." Haruka replied simply, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. "I will answer your every whim, and I will crush every enemy who stands in your path."

"Excellent." The alien was internally triumphant. Things were going even better than she had anticipated. She'd considered the possibility of having to make do with only two or three Senshi under her control, but with Sailor Uranus she now felt confident of capturing all of them. "Oh, and by the way, it's Mistress Enyx to you. Got it?"

"Yes, Mistress," the bound maiden replied. That she made no attempt to escape from her bonds was proof, if more were needed, that Enyx controlled her totally. Still, she would not be of much use to her alien master in that state, so Enyx signalled for Rei to untie her.

Once this was done, Haruka stood, and Enyx saw for the first time how much taller she was than the others. She stood with her hand on her hip, the other clenched in a fist. She knew how strong she was. Next to the demure Rei, and petite Ami, Haruka seemed much more powerful and confident. This was, in Enyx's eyes, a most interesting change.

Knowing that Sailors Moon, Jupiter and Venus were still in the catacombs from which both Ami and Haruka had been abducted, Enyx ordered Ami and Rei to return to the surface, and rejoin their fellow Inner Senshi. There, they were to make no attempts to bring any more of the Senshi under Enyx's control until they received orders to do so.

"As for you, my long limbed lovely," Enyx said to Haruka as the two Inner Senshi were transported back to Earth, "tell me more about this girlfriend of yours..."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Michiru had been waiting for her partner's return for some hours now. All Haruka had told her was that "something's up", and that she'd gone to investigate. As such, Michiru had spent most of the day in the well-to-do loft that the two Outer Senshi shared. Haruka was quite content playing a more proactive role in her duties as a Senshi, but Michiru felt convinced that their place was to observe the Inner Senshi from afar, only stepping in when absolutely necessary.

"Hmmm..." she sighed, reclining in an elegant, knee length dress, classical music playing on a speaker behind her. After Galaxia's defeat, she had felt listless of late. No doubt some threat would rear its head, and the Senshi would be forced to deal with it, but she was finding it difficult to resettle into the life of a teenage girl. "I suppose if I wish for a little more excitement I'll live to regret it," she mused.

It was at that moment that Haruka entered, back in her civilian clothing, a small tote bag slung over her arm.

"Had fun, did we?" Michiru said teasingly. When Haruka didn't answer, Michiru turned to look at her, and found her partner's eyes fixed intently upon her own. Haruka was a very intense person at times - that was one of the things Michiru found so enthralling about her - but this look was different from the one's Haruka normally gave her. It seemed somehow colder.

"You could say that," Haruka replied at last. She may have been brainwashed by Enyx's machines, but she was still herself, and still found Michiru incredibly alluring: large, blue eyes, flowing hair and a curvy, feminine frame all made Sailor Neptune irresistible to Haruka. That being the case, she took Michiru by the shoulders, pulled her to her feet and kissed her, pressing herself against the green-haired beauty.

"Hello to you too," Michiru said, blushing. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" Once again, Haruka neglected to answer, merely smiling, her eyes still fixed on Michiru. She had her instructions from Enyx, but she saw no reason not to enjoy herself in their execution.

"Michiru, do you remember when the two of us fought Mistress 9?" The green haired Senshi looked, puzzled, at her partner.

"Yes. I don't remember it very fondly, if that's what you mean." Michiru remembered how the villainess had swiftly incapacitated the two Senshi, trussing them up in magical bonds. It had been a humiliating ordeal.

"I thought of it the other day, and..." Haruka's voice trailed off. She could tell that Michiru was getting a little suspicious. "Do something for me," she said. "Change into your Senshi form." At this, Michiru smiled.

"Why do you have such a penchant for me when I'm in my Sailor Neptune attire?" She knew perfectly well why. "Alright. Your wish is my command. Neptune Crystal Power Make Up!" With that invocation, Michiru was enveloped in light, shimmering and illuminating the whole loft. Her body seemed covered with gossamer ribbons, as the magical forces that granted the Senshi their powers bestowed her with the strength of Sailor Neptune. There was a dazzling flash, before the light faded, revealing Michiru. Her dress had been replaced with the tight bodice and short, pleated skirt of a Sailor Senshi, the skirt almost the same colour as her sea green hair.

"You like what you see?" Michiru said, smiling coyly. Haruka looked her up and down, admiring her shapely chest, and her smooth legs, accentuated by the high heels that formed part of her outfit.

"Uranus Crystal Power Make Up!" Haruka's invocation played out much the same as Michiru's had, and she emerged clad once again as a Senshi.

"Funny how you only ever wear a skirt when you're vanquishing monsters," Michiru said. Once again, Haruka didn't answer, but walked slowly over to Michiru, standing a hair's breadth away from her, and placed both her hands on Michiru's shoulders. Michiru looked up at the taller, stronger Senshi, feeling very much like Haruka was in control of the situation, which was not something Michiru disliked. Still there was something strange about the way her partner was looking back at her.

"Haruka, I - ooh!" Michiru exclaimed when, without warning, Haruka turned her around, grabbing her both her wrists and pulling them behind her back. "Hey, what are you doing?" This, combined with Haruka's strange demeanour, made Michiru begin to struggle.

"Don't fight me," Haruka said, whispering in Michiru's ear. The whisper made Michiru shiver, and she stopped struggling. She suddenly felt something rubbing against her wrists, something being drawn around them by Haruka. She soon realised that it was rope, being wound around her wrists. Haruka was tying her up. This was not something the two of them had done before, but with the feeling of her lover's breath on her neck, and the swiftness with which she found herself in Haruka's power was bewitching. She had always enjoyed being the more feminine of the two, but the was the first time Michiru had felt...dominated by Haruka. All concerns she had about the way Haruka had been acting were subsumed.

"I want you to imagine," Haruka whispered, wrapping nylon rope all the way up to Michiru's elbows and securely binding her slender arms, "that you've been captured by an enemy. You can't do anything to escape. Your powers have deserted you."

"So," Michiru said, her voice trembling as Haruka started coiling rope around her chest, feeling the cord slide against the lower halves of her breasts. "So I'm playing the damsel in distress, am I? What does that make you, Haruka?" She let out a small gasp at the end of her sentence, as she felt Haruka's hands on her soft, supple legs.

"The villainess, of course," Haruka said, winding cord around Michiru's ankles. Having made three or four circuits, Haruka pulled the rope tight, snapping Michiru's legs together. "I'm the one who defeated you, who stole you away and tied you up so tightly." She finished binding Michiru by wrapping two circuits of rope just above her knees, making sure that the green-haired Senshi's legs were tied tightly together, the nubile maiden totally unaware that Haruka's brainwashed mind was not just motivated by her attraction for Michiru.

"So, I'm utterly helpless..." Michiru said, shifting in her bonds. "Whatever are you going to do with me?" Haruka answered by running her hands all the way up Michiru's bound legs, feeling the contours of her thighs, and her hips, before moving up her back, and feeling Michiru's breasts and shoulders.

"I'm going to keep you in my power, pathetic little Senshi," Haruka said, imitating an overblown, arrogant villainess. "Your magic can't help you. Right now you're just a schoolgirl in a very short skirt, all wrapped up in ropes, too weak to do anything about it."

"Yes, I'm so very weak..." Michiru said, getting into the spirit of Haruka's game. "I'm all tied up...you can do anything you want to me...I can't stop you..." She wriggled her body against her 'captor', feeling Haruka's long, bare legs against her own.

"That's right. You're so weak that you've lost the right to your own destiny. From now on, you'll be my belonging." To punctuate her point, Haruka bent down and scooped Michiru into her arms, carrying her as she herself had been carried by Rei all too recently. She took Michiru into the bedroom that the two of them shared, and laid the trussed-up beauty onto the bed, her sea-green hair splaying out on the sheets.

"Every inch of you," Haruka said, caressing Michiru's legs, "is now mine. You were foolish ever to oppose me."

"Yes...so foolish..." Michiru said, as Haruka turned her onto her front, Sailor Neptune allowing her body to be manipulated as Haruka pleased. "Ooohh!" she gasped, as Haruka spanked Michiru firm rear through the skirt that barely covered it. "Please..." she moaned, playing along, "someone rescue me...I'm so helpless…"

"No-one's coming to help you, girl," Haruka crowed. "You now exist only to please me with that lovely body of yours."

"Does that mean...that you're going to enslave me?" Michiru asked coquettishly, as Haruka turned her over again.

"Hmmm..." Haruka mused, as she began to undo the blue ribbon on Michiru's chest, fondling her lover's breasts as she did so. "I guess in a manner of speaking."

"What do you - mmpphhhhh..." She was interrupted by Haruka pressing the fabric of Michiru's ribbon between her pretty lips, forming a fairly thick cleave gag, which Haruka tied off at the back of Michiru's head, the knot disappearing in Sailor Neptune's flowing locks. "Hhhmmpphhhh..." she whimpered.

"I am making you a slave, Michiru," Haruka said, and caressed Michiru's quivering thighs, the bound damsel writhing in the ropes wrapped around her body. "But you won't be my slave. You'll be the slave of the one I serve. You'll be the fourth now, Michiru. I was the third." Michiru didn't quite understand. What Haruka was saying didn't seem to be playing into the character she'd established. "My Mistress - and she'll be yours soon enough - needs us for her plan. She's not just going to win the war for her faction. With the Sailor Senshi under her control, she'll could up as the Sovereign of her entire race."

"Mmmphh?" At this Michiru's reverie was broken. She was about to signal for Haruka to take off her gag, when she felt a sharp pinprick in her neck. "Mmmphhh!" Startled, she looked to see that Haruka had jabbed her with something small and pointed.

"It's done." Michiru was momentarily completely baffled, but a few seconds after Haruka jabbed her, Michiru began to feel strange. Her scantily clad body was feeling heavier and heavier, and it was becoming increasingly difficult to move at all. "You should be starting to feel the effects now."

All too late, Sailor Neptune realised that she'd been tricked.

"HHHHHMMMMMPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed through her gag, as she realised that the last few things Haruka had said - which she'd thought to be part of their lovers' game at first - had been true. Haruka was working for someone else - for a _real_ villainess, and she'd just given Michiru some kind of drug. Panicked, Michiru tried to use her powers to free herself, but whatever Haruka had given her was preventing her from using her powers, as well as making her body feel heavy.

"You've finally realised what's up, it seems," Haruka said, completely casual. "Sorry for the deception. I was under orders to bring you in, and I couldn't resist the opportunity to do it like this. You're always so cute when you're mad."

"MMMPPPHHHH! NNNNNMMMPPPHHHHH!" Michiru could feel weakness spreading through her. Already her struggles had become nothing but impotent wriggles, and even this level of excursion was becoming impossibly difficult. First taking hold of her arms, then down through her chest the weakness spread, until it travelled the length of her naked legs, and left Michiru completely paralysed, unable to move her body at all. "Mpppphhhh?! Hhhhmmmppphh?!" she whimpered, a damsel in distress in actuality now, as weak and helpless as she had pretended to be mere moments before.

"Target Turquoise is ready for extraction, Mistress," Haruka said, having tapped a button on her replacement tiara, which had reappeared with her transformation into Sailor Uranus.

"Nnnmmmpphhh! Nnnnmmmmpphhh! NNNNMMMMMPPPHHH!" Michiru screamed, as the two Senshi - one captive, one enslaved - vanished in a flash of orange light…

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Nice work, Haruka," Enyx said as her newest servant reappeared with her newest acquisition, who had materialised lying on the floor, whimpering but unmoving, bound, gagged, and drugged into a state of paralysis. "I'll say this, you Sailor gals know how to get things done in a hurry for people who dress so impractically - not that I'm complaining about the outfits, mind." She walked slowly over to her new captive, looming over the supine Senshi.

"Mmmmpphhh!" Michiru protested, getting a look at the one who had brainwashed her lover. Anger boiled up inside her, but her paralysed body was unable to express it.

"Welcome to the _Invincible_ , hot stuff," Michiru's alien captor said. "Don't worry. We've got a bed all made up for you." She signalled to Haruka, who bent down and grabbed Michiru by the shoulders, lifting her helplessly to her feet. She then placed her hands on Michiru's waist, before lifting her up, tossing the bound Senshi over her shoulder.

"Mmmmppphhhhhhhhh!" Michiru whimpered, dangling - totally limp - over Haruka. Haruka put her hands on Michiru's exposed thighs to hold the maiden in place. Haruka felt the weight of Michiru's slender body against her, felt the soft, yielding skin of her legs, and felt the heat coming from her bound, paralysed body, cheeks still flushed from the pleasure Michiru had felt at being willingly dominated by Haruka only a few minutes before. Furthering that domination, Haruka felt up her helpless lover, inching her hands under her skirt to feel her firm rear, humiliating Michiru even further. In this totally subdued state, Sailor Neptune was carried off.

"Had it prepared just for you, like I said," Enyx laughed, as Haruka laid the bewildered damsel onto the slab, before strapping her down. "Glad to see you're being co-operative. Your girlfriend put up much more of a fight."

"Mmmmppphhhh..." Michiru moaned, hardly able to imagine Haruka being captured and subdued as she had been. Haruka stood over her too, perfectly willing to let this alien creature do to Michiru whatever she desired.

Michiru was then subjected to the same ritual as those that had gone before her. First, the gas mask descended from the ceiling, before it was strapped over her face. As with Rei before her, Michiru felt a moment of hope as some movement returned to her supple, tied up body. But this hope was quickly dashed. Her paralysis had only been cured to avoid drug interactions, as the second chemical to which Michiru had been exposed began to make her groggy.

"Mmmmmppphhh! Mmmmmppphhh...mmmppphhh..." Michiru whimpered, as her mind this time - as well as her body - became weaker, as she lost her focus on what was happening to her.

"There. That'll keep you nice and drowsy. Don't want you getting any ideas, do we Haruka?"

"No, Mistress," the obedient Senshi replied, watching as Enyx took the tiara from her lover's head, once more replacing it with an identical duplicate.

" _I can't believe it_..." Michiru thought. " _I can't believe we were captured so easily...how could I have been so blind? How did I not know that Haruka was not herself - I let my feelings get the better of me. I'm no better than Usagi!_ " Haruka came over to her lover, and began stroking Michiru's soft, bare legs. In her drowsy, pliant state, Michiru couldn't help but feel pleasure at being touched by Haruka. " _Her touch...feels so good...I should just give in to this...I should just let it happen..._ " She almost did, but caught herself at the last moment. " _The tiara! That's how she means to control me! No, I won't give in! I won't be another of this creature's puppets!_ "

"Just surrender yourself, Michiru," Haruka said. "You can't do anything to escape. Your powers have deserted you." This repetition of what Haruka had said during their lover's game brought up the feelings that Michiru had experienced before, her pliable mind not able now to separate the fantasy from the reality.

"It felt so good before, didn't it? Being bound, gagged and dominated by me _,_ " Sailor Uranus said. "Why shouldn't it feel good now? After all, you're just a schoolgirl in a very short skirt, all wrapped up in ropes, too weak to do anything about it."

" _Yes..._ " she thought, answering her lover and captor as she'd done before, " _I'm so very weak...I'm all tied up...she can do anything she wants to me...I can't stop her..._ " That was all Enyx's nefarious device needed. A moment later, Michiru's will had been overtaken completely, and the supple maiden was tame, added to Enyx's collection of humbled Senshi that would obey her every whim.

"Oh, this is way too delicious!" Enyx laughed. "These girls just fall like dominoes!" The alien ran her hand over the smooth, exposed skin of the nubile young woman lying before her. She was bound, her arms secured behind her back, her naked legs tied tightly together. But Michiru - for that was her name - offered no resistance to her grey-skinned captor. She, like three other Senshi before her, had been drugged and brainwashed into following every order her new Mistress might give her. Still weakened by the drugs used to keep her pliant, Michiru's scantily clad body was sluggish, and she made no attempt to move from where she lay.

"I can see the attraction," Enyx said to the other Senshi in the room. This was Haruka, otherwise known as Sailor Uranus, the one who under Enyx's orders had tied up and kidnapped Michiru who, as well as being Haruka's fellow Senshi, was also her girlfriend. But personal loyalties had not mattered to Haruka. Such was the power of the conditioning to which Enyx subjected her captives that even a mind as resilient as Sailor Uranus' had succumbed. She'd had no objections to betraying Michiru.

"Yes, Mistress," she said, in genuine agreement. Enyx's conditioning did not turn her servants into mindless automata, and Haruka was still herself, still as attracted to the maiden with the cold blue eyes and sea-green hair as she'd ever been. She was thrilled that Michiru too was now one of Enyx's slaves.

"Michiru?" Enyx prompted. The green-haired girl slowly turned her head to look at the alien. "Good. You're paying attention. Haruka, unstrap her."

"Yes, Mistress," Haruka responded, and obeyed instantly, releasing Michiru from the straps which affixed her to the slab on which she lay, her hands lingering on Michiru's body wherever they touched her. She removed the plastic mask from over Michiru's mouth, cutting off the supply of the sweet tasting gas which had made her so easy to bring under Enyx's control. Free of the drug, Sailor Neptune breathed slowly and heavily, her breasts straining against the tight bodice covering them, and the rope that pushed against them from underneath.

"Michiru," Enyx said, "I'm Enyx. From this moment on, you serve me. Got it?" Michiru nodded. "Stellar. And by the way, you'll refer to me as Mistress."

"Mmmphhh..." Michiru mewed, nodding again. Her mouth was still gagged, so she did not try to speak. If her Mistress wished her to remain gagged, then Michiru would tamely obey, would not defy her. Michiru had never been the type to question her duties. That those duties were now owed to Enyx made no difference.

"Alright, let's get a good look at you. Stand up." Slowly, with her arms and legs still bound, Michiru obeyed. First, she slipped her legs over the side of the table, her high-heel clad feet not quite touching the floor. Then, slowly and with a great deal of effort, she sat up. Weakened by Enyx's drugs, and with her arms bound, this was no easy task for the slender captive. But Enyx's orders were not to be questioned, and Michiru managed to raise herself onto her feet. In her heels, and with her bare legs bound together so tightly, Michiru struggled to stay standing.

"You know," Enyx said, "it's almost a shame that I've got to put you to use reconquering the Empire. You'd make a fine trophy." She ran one of her hands through Sailor Neptune's sea-green hair. "I can picture you now, with those soft, white limbs wrapped in chains, as my Concubine of Conquest, displayed in the entranceway of my Hall for all to see." She turned her eyes to Haruka, eyeing up Sailor Uranus' athletic frame and her long, supple legs. "I suppose I'd have have to chain you two together wouldn't I? It'd be cruel to part you." The alien grinned; conceit flashing in her eyes. "Those two lovely bodies, squeezed against each other for my enjoyment."

"Anything you wish, Mistress," Haruka said. "We're yours to do with whatever you please."

"Damned straight you are," Enyx laughed. She brushed her hand up Michiru's bare thigh, scarcely concealed by her short, pleated skirt, before tracing the contours of the Senshi's shapely body all the way up to her neck. With a flick of her wrist, she undid the ribbon that was pressed between Michiru's lips, freeing her mouth. "Isn't that right?"

"Yes, Mistress," Michiru said, the first thing she'd said since falling under Enyx's spell. "We are...we are..." She did not finish her sentence. For whatever reason, Enyx's drugs had found Michiru's constitution more frail than those of the others, and the Senshi of the Sea now found herself slipping into unconsciousness. "Ooohh..." she sighed, as her strength faded. Her knees began to buckle, her smooth legs giving way as she began to fall.

But Enyx was on hand to catch her, and Sailor Neptune's trussed-up body tumbled into her Mistress' arms. By the time her descent had stopped, Michiru had completely succumbed to the weakness that had taken hold of her, and had passed out.

"Huh. Didn't expect her to be such a delicate little flower." Enyx beckoned to Sailor Uranus. "Why don't you take your pretty little _uke_ somewhere she can get her strength back?"

"Certainly, Mistress," Haruka said. Enyx carelessly pushed Michiru away from her, leaving the bound beauty to be caught once again, by Haruka this time. Michiru's head fell against Haruka's chest, Sailor Uranus having to support her weight completely. Wasting no time, Haruka slipped a hand down Michiru's thighs, and clasped one of her shoulders, before lifting her up into her arms. Michiru's head fell back, exposing her slender neck. Her naked legs dangled in the air, exposed even more now as her short skirt had slipped back, a by-product of her position in Haruka's arms. In that state, drugged into unconsciousness, with her body tied up tightly in ropes, dangling limp and weak in Haruka's arms, Michiru could scarcely have looked more helpless. Enyx grinned cruelly at her: it could not have been any clearer that Michiru was now her slave…

To be continued…

Well, with this demonstration, I hope you understand what kind of mental control/brainwashing the Enxy machines use in their victims. They hope that were amused by the next chapters. Leave comments will.

To the next.


	4. Chapter 4

**Seeking Sailor Senshi**

From space, an alien comes to Earth to capture the most powerful warriors of the Milky Way, the Sailor Senshis living on Earth in their nefarious plans to use them to conquer the universe. Will Sailor Senshis after winning the battle against Sailor Galaixa may get do against this new enemy or will this alien will achieve what the villains that the heroines in the past faced were never able to do with any success that is to bring humiliating defeat for our friends and have them under your control?

Credits go to Damselbinder of (it's who wrote fanfic, so all credits go to him.)

Visit their website for more stories.

It is classified as M for obvious reasons.

And now for the fanfic. 

**Chapter Four - The improvised ambush? The Sailor Senshi of Love is dually wrong.**

At around this time, Rei had just returned from the Inner Senshi's excursion at the sewers. The others had come upon her and Ami at the site of Sailor Mars' battle with Sailor Uranus, Enyx's two servants quickly making up a cover story involving a Youma.

"Why didn't you call for backup?" Minako - Sailor Venus - had asked. "It's not like you two to be all, like, gung-ho about fighting youma." Rei had breezily dismissed Minako's suspicions, but had not forgotten them. Sailor Mars had been successful in capturing both Ami and, with the latter's assistance, Haruka. With Michiru having been enslaved as well, it seemed that Minako was the one most likely to suspect that the Senshi's ranks were being corrupted. While not as analytic as Ami, nor with the mind for strategy of Rei herself, Minako was the most empathic of the group, befitting her role as the Senshi of Love. She might be able to tell that something was not right with Rei and Enyx's other slaves, and alert the others to her suspicions.

This could not be allowed to happen. Even though at this point Enyx had enslaved exactly half of the active Senshi, they could still not risk being exposed. Sailor Moon, while being the one Senshi perhaps least likely to suspect that her comrades could possibly betray her, still possessed powers far beyond those of her guardians. Only when all the other Senshi had been enslaved could they risk going after Usagi. This left Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Pluto, and Sailor Venus. Setsuna - Sailor Pluto's civilian identity - was an aloof member of their ranks, and would likely be ignorant of Enyx's machinations. Makoto was not unintelligent by any means, but relied more on her formidable power than on her wits. She would not suspect anything. It was, therefore, clear what needed to be done. Minako would be next.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Ugh..." Minako groaned, just having emerged from a long shower. Wrapping a towel around herself, she collapsed onto her bed, her long blond hair falling about her. "I hate sewers!" she shouted, at no-one in particular. The five of them had been down in those dank tunnels for hours, and Minako had had her fill of bad smells. Having slathered herself in the strongest smelling soaps she had, she now felt at least somewhat cleansed. "Sometimes I think the sacrifices I make for being Sailor Venus just aren't appreciated."

As she lay on the bed, droplets of water evaporating from her bare skin, her mind turned to other matters. She wondered again why Rei had been behaving so strangely. Why had she been so insistent on partnering with Ami - or rather why had she been so insistent on _not_ partnering with Minako? And why had she been so evasive about what the two of them had been doing? It could have been innocuous - Minako's birthday was only a month and a half away, so perhaps they were secretly planning something for her. But then, Ami and Rei were hardly the types to indulge in such a personal errand while fulfilling their duties as Senshi.

"Oh gawd, maybe I shouldn't be prying!" Minako laughed, as it occurred to her that the two might have been having some sort of romantic encounter. This explanation was swiftly, and justly, dismissed. Minako had never seen either of them express anything resembling romantic inclinations towards each other, nor to any members of their own sex.

That, at least, would have settled the matter. As it was, all Minako had was a feeling in her gut that something was wrong. This in itself was a matter for curiosity - _why_ did Minako feel so strongly? Though she was not, like Rei, prone to the occasional flash of prescience, being the Senshi of Love made her the most intuitive of all of them. Ignoring her feelings would be easy, but Minako's oath as Sailor Venus was to do right.

It was just as she was about to decide how to act on her suspicions that the decision was made for her by the ringing of Minako's cellphone.

"Hello?" she said chirpily, not bothering to look at the caller I.D. "Oh, hey, what's up?"

The caller did not stop talking for the following ten minutes, Minako listening intently the entire time. She gripped her phone tightly in both hands, pressing it so hard against her ear that it began to throb.

"Okay," the blond said at last. "And you're sure it'll be tonight? Okay. I'll be in contact." Minako hung up, feeling her heartbeat pounding in her throat. What the other had said had answered Minako's questions right enough, but had raised many more. Minako almost wished she hadn't picked up.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

It was in a closed off Tokyo alley that Rei laid her trap. She had called Minako there only a couple of hours ago, but she was ready for her. She had not actually transformed, so as to avoid attracting attention, being clad in a loose, white summer dress which - while its hem was well above Rei's knees - was positively moderate compared to her _fuku_. She had brought from _Invincible_ all she would need to subdue her target ("Target Orange", in Enyx's militaristic lingo): a vial full of the paralysing fluid that she had used on Ami, capable of being delivered by injection or an aerosol; a container filled with a clear liquid that, as far as Rei could tell, was chloroform, and a number of thick rags, one to soak in chloroform, the rest to use to gag her prey; finally, several spools of the hi-tech, grey ropes in which Rei had been tied up herself once. With this, and with the element of surprise on Rei's side, Minako would certainly fall.

A mere ten minutes later, Rei heard the sounds of another arriving: high heels clacking against the damp stone ground. Rei, clad in flat plimsolls herself, was hidden behind a splintered old door in a thoroughly dilapidated doorway, a small hole in the door giving her vantage. Sure enough, Minako appeared on cue, emerging from the gloom that covered the alleyway like a shroud. Or rather, Sailor Venus appeared - she was already transformed.

"All too easy," Rei murmered to herself. Enyx had been quite clear: captured Senshi were to be brought in transformed. She had not yet revealed her reasons for demanding this - it certainly made her task much more difficult than it would otherwise need to be. But Rei, though curious, did not need to have that curiosity satisfied. Her Mistress had given her orders. Ultimately, that was all that had mattered. Sailor Mars had been defeated, and was now Enyx's belonging. That was the way it was meant to be, Rei thought, and soon it would be the same for Minako.

The blond Senshi walked slowly, scanning the area. A breeze blew through the alley, ruffling Minako's orange skirt. She made an effort to hold it in place, but it already showed off her shapely legs completely, with her slingback heels exaggerating their length even further. At any rate, as she came close to the doorway behind which Rei was hiding, she had not yet seen the one who watched her so closely.

"Any second now..." Rei muttered, as Minako came closer and closer, walking right into Rei's trap. Her capture would be a simple matter, and Rei's Mistress would be most pleased. Minako took one last fateful step, before Rei judged that the time was right, and pounced.

" **Venus Love-Me Chain!** " Minako called out the instant Rei emerged, shooting forth a long, orange chain from her hands, summoned by magic.

"What?!" Rei spluttered, too shocked to get out of the way. The chain struck her square in her middle, its metal links swiftly wrapping around her chest, trapping Rei's arms by pinning her elbows. Rei was completely taken aback. Time seemed to slow down as she watched the chain wrapping tighter and tighter around her body. It went around and around her svelte body, pressing against her breasts, covering her midriff in orange metal and binding her hands to her back at the same time. "No!" she gasped, as the chain continued spinning down her, first covering the hem of Rei's dress, then whirling around her long legs, snapping her soft thighs together, then squeezing together her knees, then her calves, and finally her ankles. In only a few seconds, Rei had been completely tied up.

"Uuugghhh!" Rei cried out, wriggling in the tight chains, their links clinking as Rei writhed haplessly in her metal bonds. Minako could not have been quick enough to react purely on instinct. She had known Rei would be hiding there. _That_ was why she was already transformed. It had been Rei who had walked into a trap. Somehow, Minako had been warned - or she might conceivably have figured it all out herself. But perhaps, perhaps she did not yet know about Enyx. Perhaps Rei could still recover the situation. "Minako, what are you doing? Why did you tie me up like this? At any rate you can release me now!" Rei tried to appear amused. This was not easy.

"I'm sorry, Rei," Minako said, gripping tightly onto her end of the chain wrapped around the ebony-haired maiden before her. "I can't do that."

"I told you, Minako. Look." The voice came from behind Rei. She tried to turn around, but the chains kept her in place. She couldn't move. However, the voice was by no means unfamiliar.

"What is that, Ami?" Minako said. Her last word made Rei freeze. _Ami_ had betrayed her? Had betrayed Enyx? There were too many possibilities. Had her conditioning failed? Had she been cured somehow, perhaps by another of the Senshi?

"I believe it to be chloroform," Ami said, "I was right, Minako. I don't know why, but Rei was attempting to kidnap you." This only raised more questions. If Ami had betrayed their Mistress, why would she pretend not to know what Rei was doing? All the dark-haired girl knew was that she needed to escape that situation fast.

"Mars Crystal Power Ma - MMMMMPPPPHHHH!" With horror, Rei found her transformation interrupted by a thick, white rag being pressed over her mouth and nose. "MMMPPHHHH! MMMM-MMMMMPPPHHHH!" she moaned, wriggling desperately in the chains that trussed her up so tight, as she smelled the heady, sweet fumes emanating from the gag. The chloroform Ami had found was being used against her.

"Do we really need to go so far?" Minako asked. Rei, panicked, found that her body was feeling heavier. In her untransformed state, she was only a human girl, and the chloroform was more than a match for her. Already she was becoming weak-kneed, her long legs beginning to quiver in the chains wrapped around them, beginning to give way. She had failed her Mistress.

"Mmmppphhh! Mmmppphhh..." Rei moaned, as her eyelids started fluttering. She was completely helpless, had been completely succoured by Ami and Minako's trap.

"I'm afraid so," Ami said, pressing the cloth even tighter against Rei's face. "We can't allow her to transform. I think she attempted to do to me before what she just tried to do to you. Fortunately, I detected an alien influence acting on her mind, and I didn't give her the opportunity."

"Mmmmpphhh..hhhhmmmpphhh..." Rei whimpered, breathing in more and more of the sickly-sweet fumes which made her so very weak. Her strength was giving out quickly. Her only struggles now were intermittent wriggles of her shoulders. She couldn't move her arms at all. And as her long, bare legs lost their vigor as well, she fell back gently into Ami's grasp, her body soft and pliable. "Hhhmmpphhh...nnnmmmpphhh..." Rei sighed, as she lost the last strength she had, and her eyelids fell shut, the raven-haired beauty ensnared, chained, and unconscious.

"There," Ami said, carefully laying Rei's limp, helpless form onto the damp stone, making sure to keep the chloroform-soaked cloth over her face until she was lying supine on the ground. "That'll keep her unconscious."

"I don't understand," Minako said. "How did you know she was going to call me? She phoned only about a minute after you did."

"It seemed the logical thing for her to do," Ami bluffed. "I was not entirely certain of my suspicions, but this," she said, pointing a the small supply of ropes and sedatives that Rei had left by her hiding spot, "surely proves them."

"I guess," Minako said. "I don't know how this stuff works. I've never tied anyone up before, let alone a friend!"

"We have no choice," Ami said. "If we let her go free, she could be dangerous to Usagi." That last word worked like a charm on Minako. The Inner Senshi's duty was, above all else, to protect Sailor Moon. Minako would do anything to keep Usagi safe.

"I guess...oh gawd, shouldn't we gag her? So she can't transform if she wakes up?" Minako knelt down next to Rei, still so unsure that what she and Ami were doing was right. What Ami had told her about what Rei had been trying to do seemed like it answered the blond's questions, but now she had a feeling that something else entirely was amiss.

"Good idea," Ami said, handing Minako one of the several thick cloths that Rei had intended to use to gag Minako herself. "It is imperative that she be unable to speak a word." With that in mind, Minako twisted the cloth in her hand, making the centre of it layered and thick. It was this part of the rag she pressed between Rei's red lips, keeping them prised apart. To tie the gag off, she lifted Rei's head from the ground, Sailor Mars' limp body offering no resistance. Minako was no expert at tying knots, but she managed well enough, and secured the gag in place.

However, what Minako had not noticed while she was gagging her attempted captor was that Ami had picked up one of the syringes from the ground. As Minako knelt, her back to the petite, blue-haired girl who had led her there, Ami walked around behind her, and bent down quietly.

"There. That should do it I guess - ow!" Minako started, feeling a pinprick in her neck. She turned around sharply. "What was that for?"

"You will see shortly, Minako." Ami's voice was ominously matter of fact. Minako tried to raise herself from her knees - but found that she was unable. Her bare legs had suddenly become devoid of strength.

"Wh-what's going on? What did you do?" Minako was not answered, as the numbing drug spread through her body. She was trying to push herself off the ground with her hands, but within moments of Ami injecting her, the muscles in her arms relaxed, and would no longer obey her commands. "What?! My arms...what's - I -" Minako stammered, as her curvy hips began to weaken as well. She could no longer stay upright, and she fell forward, her face landing on Rei's breasts, which were squeezed so tightly by Minako's chain. She couldn't get off her bound comrade. She was paralysed.

"Ami? What did you do to me? I can't - I can't move!" Minako had never felt something like this before. Certainly, she'd fought enemies that had used magic to incapacitate her before, but she'd never been so utterly immobilised like this. Her entire body was limp. She couldn't move a muscle.

"It should be clear enough that I have adminstered a paralytic drug," Ami said. "It should also be fairly clear that you have been deceived."

"So Rei wasn't trying to capture me!" Minako cried out indignantly. "You were! She was going to warn me about you!" A faint smile flickered on Ami's face.

"I'm afraid I did not actually lie to you," Ami said, fetching the spools of grey cord. "Rei certainly was trying to subdue you. The two of us serve the same Mistress. I simply serve her more effectively." She knelt down, and took Minako's delicate wrists, pressing them together, Minako totally unable to stop her feminine body from being manipulated. Nor was she able to prevent Ami from encircling her wrists in rope, lashing them together.

"I don't understand - you were working together? Capturing Rei, that was just a trick?"

"Not just a trick," Ami said. She was then stringing Minako's elbows together, pressing her slender, white arms against each other. "She had no idea what I was planning," Ami explained, winding cord around Minako's chest, starting just above her pert breasts, and then winding the rope down, covering Minako's bodice more and more until her breasts were completely obscured by ropes, and squeezed tightly against her chest.

"I...can't use my powers..." Minako lamented. The situation was so much more dire than she could possibly have guessed. Not only was Rei an agent of some unknown evil, but Ami was as well. Now Minako herself had fallen into the grip of this evil, this "Mistress." She had been tricked, and captured. And now the lovely, limp blond was being tightly and inexorably bound.

Ami pushed Minako forward to get better access to her legs, the helpless damsel slumping forward over Rei's body, feeling the unconscious maiden's warmth as she made quiet, muffled whimpers, completely unaware that Minako was being trussed up right on top of her. Sailor Venus soon felt her ankles being pressed together, before they were secured thus by two circuits of inescapable, grey rope. Minako was all to aware that in her position, with her upper body slumped over Rei, and her lower body propped up by her fellow captive, her short skirt was riding up her body, completely exposing her white underwear. As she felt Ami's hands gripping and wrapping rope around her naked legs, Minako blushed, completely humiliated. Cord was tied just above and below her knees, securing the bound blond.

"Ami, whatever this is, you can fight it," Minako urged. "You can - MMMPPHH!" She was cut off by a cloth, strengthened just as she herself had strengthened the one pressed between Rei's lips. Minako found it pulled between her own lips, and felt her hair being pulled against as Ami knotted the gag, much more effectively than Minako had done with Rei. "Mmmmpphhhh..." she mewed piteously. Ami had defeated Sailor Venus utterly, and she had not even had to transform to do so.

"Sailor Mercury to _Invincible,_ Target Orange is secure. Two to -" Ami stopped herself. She had quite forgotten about the slumbering Sailor Mars. "Three to transport." Five seconds later, Ami saw the three Senshi, two of whom lay drugged and bound at Ami's feet, being covered in orange light. A second or two after that, they appeared on Enyx's ship.

"So the plan worked perfectly, I see," the _Invincible's_ Captain announced, looking over the three Senshi in front of her. She walked forward, Ami stepping dutifully out of her way, before reaching down and seizing Minako by the shoulders, hoisting her to her feet.

"So. You're Sailor Venus," she said, giving Minako a thorough going over.

"Mmmmpphhhhh! Mmmmmppphhhh!" Minako protested impotently, seeing the face of Rei and Ami's Mistress, her grey skin and her strange, too-wide smile. What was she? A youma? A demon? " _Could she be...an alien?_ "

"Well, what do you know?" Enyx crowed in her tinny voice. "A hot little blond in distress." Holding Minako up by the ropes wrapped round her chest, Enyx used her free hand to trace the contours of her new captive's body: her shoulders, her breasts, her hips. Finally, she moved her hands down Minako's bound, supple legs, feeling her soft skin.

"Mmmmmppphhh! Nnnnnmmmmpphhhh-HHMMMMPPPHHHHH!" Minako protested, as her alien abductor fondled her, stroking and squeezing Minako's limp body as she desired.

"Wow, you are a hottie, aren't you?" Enyx said, almost whispering. "I swear, with your looks, and those gams, you could be a supermodel. Or, y'know, you could join your sisters-in-arms and become my slave." Saying that, she grabbed the legs that she had been admiring, and threw Minako's paralysed body over her shoulder.

"Mmmmmppphhhh..." Minako moaned, her long blond hair falling down about her, her skirt once again completely unable to protect her modesty in her pose. Enyx took full advantage of this, placing one hand on Minako's thighs, and the other on her exposed rear. Minako could not even wriggle in protest. Enyx had her totally in her power.

"I'll go ahead and...induct our new partner in this little exercise. Ami, why don't you go ahead and wake up little Miss Miko, fill her in? If nothing else, she's always useful as bait."

"Yes Mistress," Ami said, as Minako was carried off, whimpering with dismay. She was brought into the chamber in which her captors had been subjugated by their new master, and casually lain on the slab.

"Computer, straps." Enyx commanded, and her ship obeyed. Straps erupted from the sides of the slab on which Minako lay, squeezing her feminine body, and holding her in place. "Gas delivery protocol A." This new computer protocol took care of the steps needed for Minako's submission. First, a plastic mask was extended from a cord on the ceiling, securing itself over Minako's mouth.

"Mmmpphhh...mmmmmmppphhh?" Sailor Venus moaned, as she heard a hissing sound from the mask. She was being drugged once again. As with the others before her, Minako felt a brief moment of hope as she became once again able to move her body. But, once again, this hope was dashed. A sweet, pink vapour emerged from the mask over her face. As quickly as Minako had regained the ability to move, she lost it again. "Mmmpphhh...mmmpphhh..." she moaned weakly, as this new gas affected her mind as well as body, which she could barely move, and only sluggishly. She felt drowsy. Not just that, but distracted somehow, unable to focus her mind. She was being rendered weak-minded and pliant, so the process of taming her would be all the simpler.

"Soon, all those troubles are going to be washed away, blondie," Enyx said as she removed Minako's tiara. "When you become my slave - and let's be honest, it is going to happen - you won't have to worry about anything except serving my wishes." She replaced the tiara with another replica, and the process of bringing Minako to heel began in earnest.

"Mmmmppphhhhhhh..." Minako whimpered softly, feeling weaker than she'd ever felt. " _I fell so easily...I got tricked so easily...I should have seen it coming..._ " These thoughts hardly needed prompting, but the tiara still performed its function. " _I'm so helpless...my body's all tied up...she could do anything she wanted to me...I'm totally defenseless..._ " Shocked and overwhelmed by the circumstances of her capture, Minako was not able to offer the slightest resistance to what was happening. But just to make sure she knew her place, Enyx began stroking her long, naked legs, from just below her mini-skirt down to her high-heels.

"Mmmmmpphhh...mmmmppphhh..." Minako bleated. " _Ooohh...my...my legs...ohhhh...how is she...doing this? It...it feels so good...is...is this what it's like...to be a slave?_ "

"There we go," Enyx said, seeing Minako's eyes go blank. The gorgeous blond had been subdued, and Enyx's ranks had grown yet again. Enyx did not even need to demand that Minako call her Mistress, didn't need to make sure. Sailor Venus was now a submissive, helpless slave. No further tests were needed.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Computer, aerosol dose of Compound 32-Delta." A small panel nearby lit up, producing a small, cylindrical object. Ami picked it up, and knelt down beside the dark-haired beauty lying chained-up on the cold metal floor. She pressed a button on the cylinder, spraying its contents into Rei's face. A few moments later, she awoke with a start.

"MMMMPPHHHH!" she screamed through her gag, seeing the traitor standing over her. "RRMMMPPHHH!"

"The Mistress asked me to inform you that Sailor Venus was successfully captured. You are back on the _Invincible_." Rei quietened down. The Mistress' orders were not to be interrupted. "I did not, as I believe you suspect, betray you. I am a loyal servant of Mistress Enyx."

"Mmmmppphhhh..." Rei shifted in the chains that bound her, still unable to free herself. She was also still a little weak from the chloroform, and she couldn't move as vigorously as she might have done. She wriggled her long, bare legs in the chains wrapped around them, but could not loosen the chains one iota.

"I presented this plan to Mistress Enyx, and she agreed to it. She felt you were best used to lure Sailor Venus into a false sense of security, and it was therefore, I thought, best not to let you know. She agreed. I knew you would target Minako next, if you are wondering how I predicted which Senshi you would target, because it was the only logical move. You are not completely incapable of intelligent thought." With that, Ami got up, and began to walk away.

"Mmmmmpphhh!" Rei protested, demanding through her gag that she be untied. While gagged, she was completely helpless, as she was unable to transform into Sailor Mars.

"The Mistress ordered me to wake you. She did not order me to untie you or ungag you." A faint smile flickered across her face. "She did not order me _not_ to do so, but I believe that your chief use is to please the Mistress with your physical allure. While you are bound and gagged, you will appear more vulnerable, and dominated. As you are her slave, this will increase your allure. It is only logical that the Mistress would desire this. And I serve the Mistress." That said, Ami turned away, and left Rei moaning and wriggling on the floor.

"MMMMMPPPHHHHH!" the ebony-haired slave-girl cried out, muffled by her thick cleave gag. If she had not already belonged to Enyx, the humiliation she felt at that moment would have been more than enough to subjugate her.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Seeking Sailor Senshi**

From space, an alien comes to Earth to capture the most powerful warriors of the Milky Way, the Sailor Senshis living on Earth in their nefarious plans to use them to conquer the universe. Will Sailor Senshis after winning the battle against Sailor Galaixa may get do against this new enemy or will this alien will achieve what the villains that the heroines in the past faced were never able to do with any success that is to bring humiliating defeat for our friends and have them under your control?

Credits go to Damselbinder of (it's who wrote fanfic, so all credits go to him.)

Visit their website for more stories.

It is classified as M for obvious reasons.

And now for the fanfic. 

**Fifth Chapter - Closed Time! The Power of Sailor Pluto Back Against It!**

"Mmmmpphhh...nnyyymmmpphhh..." Muffled sounds of struggle came from behind Rei's gag as she inched slowly across the metal floor of the _Invincible_. Used as a pawn by Enyx and Sailor Mercury in an ultimately successful scheme to capture Sailor Venus, Rei had been trussed up in chains, and gagged with a thick cloth. When the scheme was finished, neither had bothered to untie her. Hardly able to move in the tight chains that squeezed against her body, the ebony-haired _miko_ was now trying to get to something she could use to get free. Attached to a wall a few metres away from her was a slight extension from the metal wall, some sort of power socket. If she could get to it, she thought, she could use it to pry off her gag. Once that was done, she would be able to transform into Sailor Mars, and free herself completely.

Rei writhed, near-helpless, on the floor, only barely able to make any headway at all, so tightly were her long, fair limbs chained.  
"Mmmpphhh!" she complained, wriggling forward on her front, her soft breasts pressing against the ground, the chains binding her clinking loudly with every movement she made. It was humiliating having to undergo this ordeal. Worse than being bound and gagged, she had been made to look pathetic and weak in front of her Mistress, who seemed to trust Ami far more than she did Rei. Rei would obey any order her Mistress gave her, and if Ami was to be made her...superior, then Rei would not question those orders.

But Enyx's conditioning had allowed her slaves to keep much of their exisiting personalities, to allow them to fulfill the tasks given to them more creatively. But each Senshi had her own interpretation of how best to serve her Mistress, and their conditioning demanded that they do their utmost to serve her. Rei was normally a peaceable, almost passive person, but it was her conditioning that was forcing the more stubborn aspects of her character to emerge. Her personality and her conditioning combined made it seem to her as if there was no other choice than to prove herself to Enyx.

And so she crawled forward, just barely reaching the wall after a good ten minutes struggling. Now began the task of rising far enough to pry off her gag. She managed to wriggle her way onto her knees, something that was not easy even for someone with as limber a body as Rei's. Next, she leant forward, pressing herself against the wall for balance, and pushing herself up with her feet. Her long legs were tightly wrapped, and it was exceptionally difficult to keep balance. Finally, however, she managed to get to her feet. She moved towards the socket, and began rubbing her gag against it, trying to get some purchase. But now that she was close to the socket, she saw that it barely extended from the wall at all. Her gag had been tied very tightly between her lips, and it was hardly budging at all.

"Mmmpphhh...nnnnmmpphhh!" It dawned on her that this was not going to work. However, from her new vantage point she spotted something more substantial jutting out from a wall...on the opposite side of that section of the ship. She could crawl...but it could have easily taken her another ten minutes to do so. " _I am on my feet..._ " she thought. " _Perhaps I can hop across the room._ " This did not seem a fit method of travel for the Senshi of Fire, nor for a servant of Enyx, but it would have to make do.

"Mmph!" she squeaked, taking one small leap forward. She could barely keep from falling, as her silky legs were tied so strictly together that it was almost impossible to move them at all. But it was not completely impossible, and Rei kept going, hopping forward one step at a time, her chained up body constantly in danger of plummeting to the floor.

She was about ten steps away from reaching her target when she overestimated herself. She put just a little too much force into a jump, and when she landed her bound legs just couldn't get balanced in time. Feeling that she was beginning to fall back, Rei wriggled her shoulders in a desperate attempt to effect some influence on her momentum, but it accomplished nothing.

"NNNNMMMPPHHH!" she screamed in frustration as she fell, her slender body tumbling to the ground. "MMMPHH!" she grunted, as she landed on her back.

But while the gag had been made very tight indeed, it had not been given the most secure knot possible. Rei's fall was just enough of a shake for it to slip loose.

"UGHH!" Rei groaned, feeling the gag come loose and promptly shaking it from her mouth. "Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!" With that incantation, her body was surrounded in multicoloured lights. Her clothes seemed to vanish, presenting a silhouette that made Rei look almost naked, before, with a brilliant flash, she emerged clad in her Sailor fuku. Her summer dress had vanished, replaced with the short, red skirt, tight white bodice and red high heels that composed the uniform of Sailor Mars.

" **Fire Soul!** " she cried, bursting the chains that still wrapped around her body. Freed, she leapt to her feet, and made straight for the chamber where she knew she would find Enyx. She approached the door, and it opened automatically, revealing Enyx reclining in her Captain's chair. Kneeling before her was a young blond woman, dressed almost identically to Rei, but with orange accents on her fuku instead of red. This was Sailor Venus, Enyx's newest slave.

"Yes, Mistress," Minako said humbly. Rei hadn't heard the question.

"Great." Enyx was flanked by Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune, who seemed to be standing guard, staring straight ahead, their arms by their sides, awaiting their Mistress' commands. Sailor Mercury stood nearby, and her eyes narrowed when Rei walked in.

"Well, look at that," Enyx said. "The gang's all here." All five of the beautiful, skimpily dressed young women who stood before her had been captured, drugged, and hypnotised into submissiveness to their Mistress. "I see you managed to untangle yourself?"

"Yes, Mistress," Rei said, not quite as humbly as Minako had. "I was able to -" Enyx interrupted her by raising a hand.

"I don't want to hear it. The girls and I were just discussing our next move. Bluebell over here," she said, indicating Ami, "thinks we should take out this Setsuna girl before moving on to the other two. She's Sailor...?"

"Sailor Pluto, Mistress," Ami offered. "The Senshi of Time."

"Sounds powerful," Enyx said.

"She is Mistress, perhaps the most powerful of us save Sailor Moon herself," Ami continued. "In addition to wielding powerful energy blasts, she can stop the flow of time in its tracks." Enyx sat up.

"Oh she can, can she?" She pondered for a moment. Capturing such a powerful magic user would be a formidable task, but Enyx could scarcely imagine how useful it would be to have someone so strong on her side. "How do you think you're going to take her down?"

"I can defeat her, Mistress," Rei said. "Allow me to capture her for you." Enyx looked at her for a moment, crossing and uncrossing her legs.

"And just how do you plan on doing that if she can stop time whenever she wants?"

"If I were to attack her from behind -" Rei began, but was interrupted by Enyx raising her hand.

"You won't be able to get the drop on her. Not if she can freeze time. And you can't surprise attack her - I need her to be transformed." She paused again, thinking hard.

"Perhaps, Mistress," Ami began, "if you were to allow me to formulate a plan, I would be able to defeat her."

"No," Enyx said flatly. She bent down to the blond kneeling before her, taking her by the chin. "I think this could be a good opportunity to give you a bit of a test drive, blondie."

"Yes, Mistress," Minako replied, rising from her knees. Rei waited for Enyx to order her to accompany her recently inducted comrade, but the order never came.

"But Mistress," she began daringly, "surely it will take more than one of us to be sure of capturing her." Enyx didn't even bother looking at her.

"I don't need you to point out the obvious to me, Rei. Keep that pretty mouth shut until I ask you to contribute." Enyx was getting into the role of the 'Mistress' with aplomb. Never having been very high-ranking in her Empire's military, she relished the opportunity to have her orders so unquestioningly obeyed. Being able to dominate a powerful, dark-haired beauty like Rei was too great a temptation to resist. "Why don't I send the lovebirds instead?" By this she meant Haruka and Michiru, who stood at her side.

"Of course, Mistress Enyx," the two said in unison. They had always been two of the more serious Senshi, and in their state as Enyx's slaves, this translated into total, unchallengable obedience.

"I need a pair who can work together effortlessly," Enyx explained. "What better partnership than a _seme_ and an _uke_?"

"Please Mistress," Rei insisted. "Allow me to accompany them." Enyx raised an eyebrow at her. Her slaves were not meant to be this stubborn. But seeing Rei, who had once fought so fiercely against her, trying everything to please her Mistress was so very appealing.

"Fine," Enyx said, deciding to indulge her first slave-girl. "You can go too, Rei. Just don't get in their way." The two outer Senshi barely even registered that Rei was to accompany them. Their Mistress' word was law.

"Of course, Mistress." Rei shot Ami a look. This time, she would be the one to prove herself to Enyx. The capture of the mighty Sailor Pluto would bring her back into her Mistress' favour for sure. Haruka and Michiru had already begun to leave the chamber, and Rei turned to follow them.

"Rei?" Enyx said, her dark-haired servant instantly turning to listen. "I've got a little something that might make this easier..."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

At that moment, Setsuna Meioh had her duties as a Senshi far from her mind. This made quite a change - once her entire life had been dedicated to the guarding of the Space Time Door, when she was only Sailor Pluto. She had, however, been given a chance at a life outside of being a Senshi. On the cusp of graduating from university, Setsuna was the eldest of the Sailor Senshi, and with her buxom chest and curvy figure, she attracted the attentions of almost every male on her campus.

But today she had no time for such things. An able physics student - her almost otherwordly intuition for spatio-temporal mechanics no doubt assisted by her role as the Senshi of Time - she was studying for her final examinations.

"Hmmm," she sighed, flicking her long, green hair from her face, perusing for the fifth time the textbook on which she was to be examined. She knew things about how time worked that were not even hinted at in this book, but if she started using her knowledge as the Guardian in her academic work, she would attract a lot of awkward questions. Again.

She glanced at her clock. For one who was meant to guard the flow of time, who could even bend it to her will when she had to, she was very bad at keeping track of the hour. It was half past four in the morning, and the library in which she worked was, save for her, deserted.

"Perhaps I should start back," she said to herself, slotting the book she'd been studying into a satchel which she hung over her shoulder. "I suppose in the end, one can study too much."

Getting up from her seat, she started strolling back through the half-lit library, her sandals making quiet footfalls on the carpeted floor. There was a kind of eerie hush at that time of night, with only the quiet hum of the lights to make any sounds that Setsuna did not make herself.

But as she walked through the quiet halls, Setsuna fancied that she could hear something other than the lights and her own footsteps. It was only half-heard, at the absolute edge of her hearing. Anyone else would have dismissed it, but Setsuna had been through too many battles not to trust her instincts: and her instincts were that she was being watched.

She was careful not to change her pace. If she was being watched, making sure that they did not suspect she was aware of them could be a significant tactical advantage. She attempted to keep up the appearance of being nothing more than a pretty college student out late in the library.

Suddenly, Setsuna heard something much more clear than before. A book had been knocked from a shelf. But Setsuna could tell that that had been no accident. Whoever it was who had the skill to follow her so stealthily would not have been so careless to knock something over accidentally. Setsuna was being goaded.

Sure enough, another book was knocked over a few moments later. Then a second. Then a third, each getting closer to Setsuna. Her breathing began to increase in rapidity as it became unmistakably clear that she was being targeted. It could conceivably have been a college prank, but there was a sinister air about what was happening. Setsuna's eyes darted around the gloom, but she could not see anyone. In addition, no more books had been knocked over. Setsuna paused, and listened.

"There!" she gasped, stepping to the right, and narrowly avoiding a bolt of energy that had been fired at her. Careening past Setsuna, the energy bolt exploded dramatically when it struck a wall, sending books flying everywhere, and almost knocking Setsuna down. Her attacker was no longer making any attempts to conceal their footfalls, but was still evading Setsuna's sight. The energy bolt had travelled so quickly, Setsuna realised, that if her attacker had any competence whatever they would have been able to prevent Setsuna from dodging it. She was being challenged. " _In that case_ ," she thought, planting her feet firmly, " _I must accept._ "

She had grown used to being Setsuna Meioh, grown used to her life as an ordinary young woman. But she had not by any means forgotten her roots. She was still Sailor Pluto. She was still a warrior.

"Pluto Crystal Power Make Up!" she exclaimed, the incantation instantly triggering her transformation. The gloom of the library was dispelled by shimmering lights that danced over Setsuna's body. Power slept within her, power that was now awakening.

When Sailor Pluto appeared at last, it was immediately apparent that she was no ordinary Senshi. She, like the others, showed off a pair of long, shapely legs with an extremely short skirt. Like Sailor Mercury and Sailor Moon, she wore heeled, knee-high boots, and her bodice had the same pattern of ribbon, and left her arms bare in the same way as those of the others. But her skirt and the accents on her bodice were black, the colour of the ribbon on her chest a subdued burgundy, and her red eyes were veiled with ancient mysteries. In her hand she carried the Garnet Rod, a powerful staff through which Setsuna could channel her mystical powers, as well as use competently in hand to hand combat. Everything about her seemed that little bit more cryptic, and more dangerous, than the other Senshi.

"Show yourself, coward." Setsuna brandished her staff. "If you think you are a match for Sailor Pluto, then step forward, and learn just how mistaken you are." Out of the corner of her eye, Setsuna caught sight of a figure in the gloom, for the first time being able to see that her attacker was human, at least in shape. When this person stepped into the light, however, Setsuna was baffled.

It was Sailor Uranus, one of Setsuna's fellow Outer Senshi. What she was doing there Setsuna did not know, but from the way she had appeared, and from the slight smirk she wore on her face, if Setsuna had not known better she would have thought that Haruka was the one who had attacked her.

"Sailor Uranus," Setsuna began, but was not able to finish before, without a word, Haruka lobbed another ball of crackling yellow light at her. "What?!" Setsuna exclaimed, as the energy ball bore down on her. At the last moment, she raised her staff, which was struck by Sailor Uranus' attack.

"Ughhhh!" Setsuna cried out, as she was pushed back, her staff barely able to keep the energy sphere from impacting into her directly. Just as it seemed she would be overwhelmed, she stepped deftly to the right, changing the angle of her staff and redirecting the sphere away from her. Having spent most of it power in the struggle, the energy ball fizzled and died before it could cause another explosion. "Sailor Uranus! What is the meaning of this?!" Setsuna gripped her staff tightly, confused and not a little angry.

"You don't need to know that," the short-haired blond replied. "All you need to know is that this little life of yours, playing at being an ordinary human, is over. You've been called to a higher purpose."

"What are you talking about, Haruka? Why would you attack me? Have you forgotten what it is to be a Sailor Senshi?"

"We haven't forgotten," came another voice, from another figure stepping out of the gloom. "I guess it just got changed when you weren't looking." Setsuna's eyes widened when she saw that this, too, was someone she recognised: Minako Aino, otherwise known as Sailor Venus. She looked Setsuna up and down, her eyes taking in her tall, shapely figure. "Man, is the Mistress ever gonna love having you around!"

"What 'Mistress'? What are you talking about? I demand an explanation!"

"You are in a position to demand nothing." A third voice, a third Senshi, a third puzzle for Setsuna. It was Sailor Neptune, Haruka's partner and another of the Outer Senshi. She had emerged from behind Sailor Pluto, her eyes even colder than usual.

"She's right, Setsuna," said the last of Sailor Pluto's four assailants. Sailor Mars emerged with fire at her fingertips, obviously ready for battle. More than that, she had closed a circle formed by Enyx's four servants. Setsuna was surrounded. For the first time, the bewildered Sailor Pluto felt a tinge of fear.

"You don't stand a chance," Rei continued. "Against any one of us, you would almost certainly be the victor. Against two, I would still say the odds were more or less even. Three, and you wouldn't have much chance of winning. Against four, you can't possibly win."

"I don't understand! Why are you all doing this? I have never had the best sense of humour: perhaps this is some sort of practical joke?"

"Heh!" Haruka scoffed. "The joke is that you haven't got the picture yet. We're taking you prisoner, Setsuna. You're going to be our captive. So bend those pretty legs and get down on your knees. Don't make this any more difficult for yourself." As power once again crackled to her fingers, Setsuna realised once and for all that this was no joke.

"Someone has done something to your minds, haven't they?" Setsuna, looking around, saw all four staring hungrily at her. They were not the women Setsuna knew - almost, but not quite. "You've been hypnotised, or brainwashed."

"We've been given purpose," Minako said. "It's a funny process - gawd, I remember how scared I was! But it's really not so bad, Setsuna. You'll find that out for yourself before long."

The situation certainly looked bad for Setsuna. She was surrounded by four brainwashed, but otherwise competent Senshi, and they were all powerful. Someone else in her position, being so hopelessly outnumbered, might well have given up on the spot. But Sailor Pluto was no ordinary Senshi. Her conviction did not waver.

"If you have been forced off the paths that you were meant to follow," she said, "then it is my duty to return you to them. I shall prevail." She pointed her staff at Sailor Uranus. "It is you who ought to surrender!"

"Such arrogance!" Michiru hissed. "To think that you could resist the will of Mistress Enyx...I shall punish you for your insolence before she bends you to her will. **Deep Submerge!** " Her incantation brought forth a ball of energy shaped and coloured like the deep blue planet for which Sailor Neptune was named. Throwing her arms forward, Michiru launched it towards Setsuna, the energy travelling along the ground, tearing up the floor as it did so.

" **Crescent Beam!** " Sailor Venus called out, eager to press the attack, and launching a beam of light at Sailor Pluto. The two attacks approached the outnumbered Senshi from opposite sides, and it seemed she would surely be hit by at least one of them.

" **Garnet Orb,** " Setsuna pronounced calmly, holding her staff aloft. From it a shimmering sphere, like a bubble of purple energy, descended around Setsuna. Both Minako and Michiru's attacks impacted this bubble - and glanced harmlessly off.

"What?" Sailor Neptune gasped.

"Don't be so surprised," Rei said. "We knew she was powerful. Keep your cool, and keep up the assault. She won't be able to hold us off forever."

"No she won't," Haruka said, smirking. " **World Shaking!** "

" **Crescent Beam!** "

" **Deep Submerge!** "

The three attacks converged on Setsuna, who held fast where she stood. They struck her barrier at the same time, reflecting back a great deal of their energy, enough almost to knock Enyx's servants from their feet. But as the dust thrown up by the explosion settled, Sailor Pluto's barrier was gone, Setsuna herself wearing an expression of pained effort at having to resist such powerful strikes.

" **Fire Soul!** " Rei had been waiting for this opportunity, and launched a volley of flames. She would be the one to bring down this mighty prize for her Mistress.

" **Dead Scream.** " Setsuna was not done yet. As she spoke, a bitter wind surrounded her body, before being sucked into her staff, as Sailor Pluto called upon the dread powers of the underworld to protect herself. Her staff then fired out ripples of energy, instantly dissipating Rei's attack. That was not all: as the waves of energy travelled outward, they not only knocked down virtually every bookshelf in the library, they knocked all four of the other Senshi onto their backs.

"Ugh!" Sailor Uranus grunted. She had expected Sailor Pluto to be strong, but not powerful enough to do this, to knock all four of them down so easily. She could hardly move after being struck so hard.

Michiru was not faring much better. The elegant maiden baulked at being tossed aside like that, as if she were nothing. Setsuna, the tallest of the Sailor Senshi, now towered over the girls who had fallen before her, powerful and unmoving. But for those who served Enyx, failure was not an option.

" **Deep Submerge!** " For the third time, Michiru fired a blue sphere of energy towards Setsuna. It was no more effective, as Sailor Pluto effortlessly deflected it but, as Michiru had hoped, it provided an excellent distraction.

" **Venus Love Me Chain!** " Behind Setsuna, Minako had got back on her feet, and now threw at her target the same chain she had used to bind Rei so effortlessly. Sailor Pluto could not react in time, and when the chain struck her it instantly obeyed its master's wishes, and rapidly wound itself around Setsuna.

"No!" Setsuna cried out, as the links of orange metal spun down her body, pressing her arms tightly against her sides, and jamming the Garnet Road against her chest. As she tried to free her arms, her bare legs became entwined in chain as well, as her knees were pulled together, before her boot-covered calves and her slim ankles. Sailor Pluto had been completely bound, and it had only taken a few short seconds.

"Down you go." Minako tugged hard on her end of the chain, pulling the long-legged damsel down to her knees.

"How easily you were deceived," Michiru said, approaching Setsuna with a rag soaked in soporific fumes. "I told you that your arrogance would be punished."

"Nnnghh! Unhand me at once!" Setsuna thrashed in Minako's chain, but could not loosen it. She could already smell the chemical in which Michiru's rag had been soaked, and she did not want to discover whether or not she had accurately guessed that that chemical was chloroform.

"I shall do no such thing," Michiru said, bending down and looking Setsuna in the eye. "Not until you, like us, serve the wishes of the Mistress." She then moved the rag over Setsuna's mouth.

Or rather, she would have done. For as soon as she brought the rag near Setsuna's lips, the green-haired young woman suddenly vanished, chain and all.

"What?!" Michiru gasped, scanning the immediate area. "Where is she?!"

"Keep calm. She must have used her Time Stop ability. She won't have gone far," Rei said. She'd hoped they would be able to incapacitate Sailor Pluto before it came to that, but it was always a possibility that they would fail in that regard.

"She'll pop up soon," Minako said. "And when she does I'll just snag her with my chain again, and...huh?" Minako had been about to step forward, but found that her legs would not move.

"Minako, what the hell?!" Haruka exclaimed. The confused blond looked down at herself, and found to her great surprise that her long legs would not move because they had been fixed together with Sailor Venus' own chain, attached together at her knees, ankles, and her soft thighs.

"What the - ?!" she gasped, finding that her arms had been immobilised completely, bound behind her back. Her entire body had been wrapped in the chain she'd tried to use on Setsuna - in one instant she had been completely tied up. "How is this - NGGMMMMPPHHH!" Minako cried out, but found her mouth muffled by a damp rag, pressed over her face by a gloved hand. As Sailor Venus wriggled, she felt the body of another holding her tightly, the voluptuous body of a woman much taller than Sailor Venus, Minako's head only just coming up to the woman's breasts, even in her orange heels.

It was Setsuna. Stopping time with her great power, she had been able effortlessly to untangle herself, to bind Sailor Venus, and even to snatch away the drug soaked cloth from Michiru.

"Nyyymmmmmpppphhhh..." Minako moaned, as the chloroform began to make her drowzy, her limbs already slackening. Having to do this to a fellow Senshi was not something Setsuna relished, but needs must, and she needed Minako neutralised. Enyx's other servants were flabbergasted that the situation had been turned on them so quickly.

"Quickly!" Sailor Mars cried, the first to return to her senses. "Take her down!" Obeying the one who had quickly asserted herself as the group's natural leader, Haruka leapt forward, power surging to her hands. Michiru quickly followed suit.

" **Dead Scream.** " Setsuna once again sent waves of energy rippling out from her, throwing her three attackers clean into the air before they could get so much as a finger on her. They landed on their backs, all winded.

"Mmmmpphhh...mmmmppphhh..." Minako mewed, as she watched the others get knocked down. Her naked, trussed up legs were now too weak for her to support her own body weight, and she slumped back against Setsuna. Her first mission on behalf of her Mistress, and she had already been captured, her fair body bound in her own chain, and drugged into a state of helplessness. " _Mistress..._ " she thought, as she began to pass out, her whole body soft and limp, " _I've failed you..._ " With that thought, she slipped into unconsciousness, and was allowed to sink to her knees, before falling onto her front.

"Forgive me, Minako," Setsuna said. "I will find a way to free you from this spell." She then walked over to the other three, who lay on the ground, still unable to rise. They were beaten.

"Ughh...World...World Shaking!" Haruka pointed her palm at Setsuna, but the attack did not manifest. It was only loyalty on Setsuna's part that had prevented her Dead Scream from killing all three of them outright, as she easily could have done. As it was, she had merely exhausted them to the point of being totally unable to fight.

"I told you," Setsuna said, addressing all three, "I would find a way to free you. And so I shall." Rei, lying closest to her, looked up at the tall, powerful Sailor Pluto. Next to her, Rei felt as if she were lacking, that even if somehow they succeeded in capturing Setsuna, she would surely be testament to the fact that Rei was no longer needed.

But this was not important. Only Enyx's desires were important, and Rei's conditioning meant that if she knew of a way to further those desires, she would be impelled to act. The calmness and serenity of Rei's character was now channelled into cold, cunning thought.

Setsuna stood over Rei, pointing the end of her staff at the defeated maiden.

"It's over. Change back into your civilian form." Rei struggled to rise, climbing to her knees, and supporting herself with her hands.

"Fine," she said, "you win, Sailor Pluto." Setsuna took one step forward, and that was when Rei struck. She did not use her powers - Setsuna was too quick for that. Nor did she hit Setsuna particularly hard. Rather, she seemed simply to slap at Sailor Pluto's left calf.

Out of sheer instinct rather than any actual fear for her safety, Setsuna stepped back, unsure of what had just happened.

" _Now_ it's over," Rei said, grinning. Setsuna, baffled, looked down at where Rei had touched her, and saw a small wad of sticky, black goo stuck to her boot.

"What the...?" She tried to get the strange substance off with the end of her staff, but as soon as she touched it something odd happened. The goo seemed to shiver when touched, almost as if it were alive. Setsuna realised that someone with the capacity to enslave the minds of her comrades might have all sorts of nefarious tools at their disposal, and she realised it was imperative that she remove the stuff as quickly as possible. But before she could make another attempt, the substance began altering itself, and stretching over Setsuna's leg of its own accord. This was what Enyx had given Rei on the _Invincible_.

"Ugh!" Setsuna could feel it wriggling over her bare thigh, the substance oily and sticky at the same time. Astonishing Sailor Pluto, it began to stretch to an incredible degree, at once moving up her thigh and down to her foot. What moved Setsuna from bafflement to shock was when the goo stretched itself across to her right leg as well. The goo oozed over that leg too, now covering Setsuna's thighs right up to the hem of her black skirt, before it suddenly tensed, pulling Setsuna's legs tightly against each other. She realised too late that the substance was attempting to bind her.

" **Time Stop!** " she exclaimed, using her most powerful technique in desperation. With time held still, she thought, she would be able to pry off the sticky substance with ease. But as the moments ground to a halt for all but Sailor Pluto, the goo did not stop moving. As it began spreading over her hips, Setsuna realised that it was pressing so tightly against her body that her ability - which of course did not stop time for Sailor Pluto herself - did not distinguish between the slimy bindings and Setsuna's own skin. "No! Auughhh!" Setsuna watched as the goo began spreading over her taut midriff, and up her back, before she made the mistake of trying to peel it off with her hand. As soon as her fingers touched the goo, they too were seized, and Setsuna, horrified, saw the sticky black substance slither over her fingers, pressing them together as it travelled up her wrist, and began wriggling over her arm.

" **Dead Scream!** " Using her other powers while she held time in her grip was difficult for Setsuna, but she strained herself and once again threw waves of power out from her body. But the goo was pressing so tightly against her that the waves of energy radiating from her were unable to touch the stuff. This did not make Setsuna powerless. She could still use her staff to fire beams of energy directly, and she made attempts to do so. But the sticky resin had not ceased stretching itself over her, wriggling against every contour of Sailor Pluto's body. It had already trapped her legs. Now the part that had stretched over Setsuna's left arm and the part that was wriggling over her shapely chest met at her right shoulder. Swiftly travelling down her slender limb, the goo did not merely cover her arm, but yanked it behind her back.

"What?!" Setsuna gasped, as her other arm was pulled behind her back as well. Her back and her pert breasts had now been completely covered, and with her arms pulled and held tight, she could not point her staff towards herself. Her upper arms were simultaneously covered with the black resin, then her elbows, then her forearms. As the goo began slipping over her wrists, Setsuna was starting to panic. The foul substance was wrapping her up completely, and she seemed completely unable to escape it.

"Unnngghh! Nnngghh!" Setsuna groaned, struggling against the sticky sheath that held her, as her white gloved hands disappeared beneath the resin as well. The staff she had been clinging onto so tightly slipped from her hand, and clattered to the floor. The instant this happened, Setsuna's charm broke, and time returned to its ordinary rate.

The others had, of course, been oblivious to Sailor Pluto's struggles from the moment she had stopped time, but once the spell wore off they saw that Rei's manoeuvre had been successful. Setsuna's limber body was covered in the wriggling black binding, and only becoming more so. It had begun stretching over her neck now, pressing so tightly against her skin that you could still make out her pulse throbbing gently beneath the sticky resin.

"Rei! Haruka, Michiru!" Setsuna called out as the goo reached her chin. "You must remember who you are! You must - GMMMPPHHH!" The resin had finally reached Setsuna's mouth, and now formed a seal over her lips. "MMMPPHHH-MMMPPPHHHH!" The long-haired college student was now gagged as well as tightly bound, her shapely figure writhing and wriggling beneath the sticky resin, every contour of her body visible under the living latex that held her captive.

"Hmmpph," Haruka snorted, struggling to her feet. "She wasn't so powerful after all." She approached the tall, bound Senshi, ready to carry her off for her Mistress, but before she could, she found herself thrown back by a wave of energy from Sailor Pluto - her Dead Scream, activated wordlessly. "Oooff!" Haruka grunted, landing hard on her back.

"Don't be a fool!" Rei said, having risen herself. "She isn't beaten yet." Rei was right. Setsuna had been disoriented and taken off guard by the sticky trap in which she'd been caught, but even the loss of her staff had not robbed her of most of her powers. Sailor Pluto, moaning and struggling, was beginning to collect the dread energies she controlled to be released in one mighty burst. This was not easy, but it would free her if she could do it.

But Rei had planned for this contingency. She could not simply drug Setsuna into unconsciousness - she would just stop time and wriggle away. Still, she knew of a way to incapacitate her.

"Sailor Mars to _Invincible_ ," Rei said, accessing the mode of her replacement tiara that made it act as a communicator. "Target Black is down but not out. Requesting she be transported to safe zone." She was speaking to the ship's computer. After a few seconds of processing, Rei was answered with a satisfied buzzing sound.

"Mmmmpphhh!" Setsuna did not like the sound of what Rei had said. To protect herself, she prepared to freeze time once again - made even more difficult by the fact that she was accumulating energy - but before she could, she found herself surrounded in orange light, before the library, and the four other Senshi vanished before her eyes…

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

In reality, it was Setsuna who had vanished. She found herself alone in a dark, featureless, grey room. The floor and walls were metal, dim light coming from fixtures built into the ceiling.

" _A prison cell?_ " she wondered. Rei had said something about a 'safe zone', and with the technology that this Mistress possessed, it occurred to Setsuna that as well as having the ability to teleport objects and people, the Mistress might have found a way to jam her powers, that that was what was meant by 'safe zone.'

But the process Sailor Pluto had begun, of gathering power to escape her sticky bonds, had not stopped. She still had her powers. The only thing that was amiss was a low hissing sound, one that seemed to be coming from all directions at once. Setsuna did not pay it much heed, though, being more focussed on getting out of her bindings. The vile substance felt oily and rubbery against Setsuna's legs, and she was desperate to get out of it.

"Nnnmmpphhh!" she mewed, wriggling her shoulders, the power she needed gradually building up inside her. Mercifully, the resin had stopped covering her once it had reached her mouth, but she was still almost completely enveloped, from her long legs all the way to her pretty lips. The stuff still moved against her occasionally, seeming amorously to squeeze her breasts and her bare thighs. Sailor Pluto, embarrassed, was more than impatient to free herself.

But something was wrong. The energies inside her were not gathering as quickly as they should have done. It should only have taken her a minute, but three had already passed in the grey cell, and she was not even halfway to gathering the power she needed.

"Mmmmpphhh..." she moaned, beginning to feel tired from her struggles. Very quickly, it seemed, she had gone from feeling vigorous to drained, almost as if…

The hissing sound. Setsuna hadn't paid it any attention before, but she realised now its meaning: a colorless gas was being piped into, clearly some kind of sedative. It was already taking effect.

"MMMMPPPHHH!" Setsuna screamed from behind her gag, as she realised that her body was beginning to weaken. She looked around, and saw the tiny vents through which the gas was being piped in. She couldn't hope to block them. Desperately, she focussed her power to freeze the passage of time, to halt the progress of the sedative. This she did, and the hissing stopped. But it was no use: the air around Setsuna was saturated with the gas, and she could not help but breathe it in.

"Mmmpphhh...mmmppphhhh..." she whimpered, as her voluptuous body became steadily weaker. Even with her legs tightly bound, Setsuna had managed to stay on her feet until then. But as her strength began to fade, so did her balance. Weak-kneed, she tumbled to the floor, her landing somewhat cushioned by her soft breasts, her long green hair falling about her.

The instant she hit the floor, time once again slipped from Setsuna's grasp, and she discovered that she had wasted her energy. With the sedative making Sailor Pluto ever weaker, she could no longer summon the energy she needed to burst the resin cocoon in which she was wrapped up.

" _I can't believe it, they - they defeated me,_ " Setsuna realised with horror. " _I'm helpless_."

At that moment, Setsuna was dazzled by a much brighter light emerging from one of the walls. As her eyes adjusted, she realised that the wall had not illuminated itself, but had opened out into a much larger, much more well lit room. Standing in this doorway was a thin, strangely proportioned figure. It had grey skin, odd eyes, and a too-wide smile flashed across its face.  
"Welcome to your new home, Sailor Pluto," Enyx said.

"Mmmmpphhh... nyyymmppphh..." Setsuna complained, far too weak to fight, her long body pressed against by her wriggling bonds. She now looked upon the face of the Mistress of whom the others had spoken. She didn't seem like much - and yet she had single-handedly captured at least four Senshi. Now Setsuna lay drugged and bound at her feet.

"I understand that you were quite difficult to snatch up," the alien crowed. "You even managed to capture poor Minako in her own chain!" Her already wide grin widened. "But here you are."

"Nnnnmmmpphhh..." Setsuna bleated, struggling even to keep her eyes open.

"I see the drug is working nicely." She took in a deep breath. "Good thing it doesn't affect my species or I'd be down on the floor to keep you company." She snapped her fingers, and the hissing stopped.

"Mmmmpphhh...mmmmmppphhhh..." Setsuna still couldn't believe what was happening to her. Her incredulity only increased when Enyx knelt down, and took her by the chin, lifting her head to look straight into her eyes.

"I haven't just captured you, Sailor Pluto, although I think you already know that. You saw the others - faithful Senshi once, now faithful only to me. Soon, I'll tell you to kneel before me, and you will." Saying that, she grabbed Setsuna by her shoulders, and turned her onto her back. The resin seemed to be selectively adhesive - while it clung tightly to Setsuna's skin, it didn't seem to impede Enyx at all. That being the case, she was able to slip her hands under Setsuna's long legs, and lift the helpless Senshi into her arms, carrying her off like a bride, her tall body too limp and weak for Setsuna to resist.

"Mmmmpphhh..." Setsuna whimpered as she was taken away. Enyx was clearly shorter than Setsuna herself, and this somehow made her present state all the more humiliating, that someone smaller than her had been able to overpower her, and could manipulate her body so easily. She didn't even try to struggle. This was not just because of her physical weakness, but because the gas with which she'd been drugged was the same that Enyx administered to her captives when she was in the process of enslaving them, to make them compliant and docile.

As she was brought into the brainwashing chamber, Setsuna - lying bound in her captor's arms - saw the others standing, waiting for their Mistress. Minako, still unconscious, was slung over Haruka's shoulder.

"Hhhmmmmmmmmmppppphhhh..." Setsuna moaned. When Enyx laid her down on the slab, she saw that Sailor Mercury was standing with the others. She had been captured as well. Setsuna realised that only Makoto and Usagi were left: Enyx had enslaved almost all of them.

A mask was placed over Setsuna's face to ensure the gas would keep her good and weak. She was strapped down to the table, restrained to prevent her from wriggling away. The other Senshi stood round her in a circle, the process having become almost ritualistic at this point. As Enyx took Setsuna's tiara, replacing it with yet another twisted facsimile, the alien had the appearance of a priestess conducting a dark ceremony, Setsuna her whimpering, helpless sacrifice.

"To think," Enyx said, "the guardian of Time reduced to this. A powerless captive."

"Mmmmmmppphh!" Setsuna protested, as she felt her sticky bonds squeezing her body, the Senshi blushing as the goo pressed against her thighs, naked but for the bindings themselves. " _I am a fool...I was powerful enough to defeat them...but I was defeated instead...I could not look at Usagi for my shame…_ "

"Look at her," Rei said. "Did you see her cheeks go red like that?"

"Yeah," Haruka replied, "I think she just might be enjoying this!" The others began to laugh, only compounding Setsuna's plight. Seeing her mighty allies made the slaves that they now were instilled a sense of hopelessness in Sailor Pluto that was only increased by her humiliation. Where they had failed, how could she now succeed?

" _I have failed..._ " she thought. " _The fight is already lost...they are right to laugh...look how pathetic I've become...so weak...so soft..._ " The resin squeezed against her body as these thoughts ran through her mind, emphasising her utter helplessness.

"The mighty Sailor Pluto," Enyx whispered in her voluptuous captive's ear, "brought down to nothing more than a damsel in distress." This taunt captured precisely what Setsuna had been feeling. Her mental resistances, such as they had been, could take no more.

"Mmmmmppphhhh..." She let out a long sigh, as her head fell slightly onto her shoulder. Her eyes were half closed, her expression blank. Just as a test, Enyx began running her hands over Setsuna's body, which was caught so tightly in the sticky black sheath, stroking her legs, and fondling her voluminous breasts. Setsuna did not protest, or wriggle. She hardly even seemed to notice.

"It's done," Enyx chuckled to herself, as she looked down on the submissive Setsuna: now the most powerful slave under her Mistress' control…

To be continued…


	6. Final Chapter - Part 1

**Seeking Sailor Senshi**

From space, an alien comes to Earth to capture the most powerful warriors of the Milky Way, the Sailor Senshis living on Earth in their nefarious plans to use them to conquer the universe. Will Sailor Senshis after winning the battle against Sailor Galaixa may get do against this new enemy or will this alien will achieve what the villains that the heroines in the past faced were never able to do with any success that is to bring humiliating defeat for our friends and have them under your control?

Credits go to Damselbinder of (it's who wrote fanfic, so all credits go to him.)

Visit their website for more stories.

It is classified as M for obvious reasons.

And now for the fanfic. 

******Final Chapter: First Part -** **A fierce battle between the Dragon of Thunder and the Bird of Fire. Which of the Two Will Be the Winner?**

"Well, well, well," Enyx said, pacing slowly back and forth. "What a sight." The sight to which she referred was certainly something noteworthy. Six beautiful young women in revealing costumes stood in a line before the grey skinned alien, their arms by their sides, looking humbly at their feet. These six were the Sailor Senshi that Enyx had hypnotised and brainwashed into serving her. They had all been outsmarted, defeated, and captured by Enyx, or by other Senshi who had fallen before them. All six now served Enyx with unquestioning loyalty - six magically endowed maidens strong enough to overcome an army.

And it was precisely for this that Enyx needed them. Her species, a race of Empire builders was locked in a stalemate with an equally powerful force, and Enyx had been dispatched to find a way to break the deadlock. With the acquisition of the Sailor Senshi - all but one of whom she would surely have failed to capture without the other Senshi she had captured aiding her - Enyx had acquired what her Commanders had ordered her to obtain, the greatest tactical advantage they could possibly have hoped for.

Enyx now controlled Senshi who wielded the powers of fire and water, sky and ocean, even one who could control time itself. There were only two now who remained free: Sailor Jupiter, who wielded thunder and lightning, and Sailor Moon herself, the most powerful Senshi of them all. The tactician in Enyx told her that she already had the recruits she needed, that risking what she'd already accomplished by targeting the last two would be foolhardy. However, the grey-skinned alien had grown quite fond of her ever-growing collection of attractive slave-girls. She couldn't resist the thought of two more beauties whimpering in bondage, before kneeling before her, and calling her "Mistress."

"That settles it then," she said, thinking aloud. "The only question is: which one do we go after first?" Sailor Uranus raised her head. Even as a slave, she was among the most proud and confident of the Senshi.

"It doesn't matter which one we take first. The six of us will be more than enough to defeat either of them within moments."

"You said that about me, I gather," Sailor Pluto said. She was Enyx's most recent acquisition, and she had proved more than a match for four Senshi at once. It was only by the ingenuity of Sailor Mars, and Enyx's advanced technology, that she had been captured at all. "Yet you almost failed." She was not being prideful, appearing aloof only because her thoughts were occupied with her directive: to serve Enyx as best she could.

"May I make a recommendation, Mistress?" Setsuna continued. Enyx nodded. "We should devote our efforts first to capturing Sailor Jupiter. With her power at your command, we would stand a better chance of subduing Sailor Moon."

"Hmmph," Sailor Neptune snorted. "Usagi may have power, but she is weak-minded. I would be astonished if she were even capable of lifting a finger against another Senshi. Makoto is hard-headed and stubborn, but not a total fool. She is the real threat."

It was at that moment that Sailor Mercury, a delicate-looking girl, withdrew the visor that she had deployed from her tiara, that acted as a scanner and computer. Her brow was furrowed.

"What's wrong?"

"Mistress, there has been a complication," Ami said. Enyx's eye twitched. They had not even started and something had already gone wrong. She did not like her plans being interrupted.

"What is it?" she asked tersely. She appreciated Ami's mental acuity, but she was beginning to find her a bit of a know-it-all.

"I have been monitoring Earth communications, and it seems that the battle at the University library has garnered much police and media attention."

"So what?" Sailor Venus said. "The Mistress doesn't care about what ordinary humans get up to."

"Usagi and Makoto know that this is the university that Setsuna attends," Ami continued, ignoring Minako. "They will have been made suspicious, and likely made attempts to contact Setsuna. If we have been unfortunate, they may even have made attempts to contact the rest of us - and they will not have been successful. Their communications, primitive by your standards Mistress, will not be able to reach us here."

"Why didn't you say something before?" Enyx hissed. "If they can't contact you, they'll get suspicious! We can't afford for their guard to be up, not if Sailor Moon is as powerful as you say."

"You did not ask before, Mistress."

Enyx cursed herself under her breath. The stratagem she had used, of having her servants infiltrate the ranks of the other Senshi, and acquiring more servants for her by stealth, had given way to her vanity. She could easily have sent Rei, Minako and Ami back to Earth, to be there to misdirect the remaining Senshi. But she had grown too fond of being surrounded by her servants.

"Mistress," Rei said, stepping forward, ever eager to please, "Makoto is very protective of Usagi. If there's trouble, she'll want to stay by Usagi's side. If we try to fight both of them together, it might make things very difficult."

"I know what the difficulties are!" Enyx spat. She was becoming sorely tempted to abandon Earth with what she had, but she was loath to leave the task of capturing all of the Senshi undone, especially when the most powerful of them was not yet in her grasp. That might even leave it open for a political rival to finish what she had started at some other time, taking the glory from Enyx, and hampering her ambitions. No, she could not leave Sailor Moon free, but they had to strike now or not at all.

"Mistress," Rei ventured again, "Makoto has one characteristic that will overwhelm her feelings of protectiveness."

"Oh?" Enyx was surprised at how much she had come to rely on the Senshi for strategy. They would make fine weapons of war indeed.

"Her pride. If I can exploit that, I can keep her from Usagi's side." Rei, the first to be captured by Enyx, was always looking for ways of staying in her Mistress' favour. "Let me go after her alone, while the other Senshi subdue Sailor Moon."

"Just you?" Sailor Neptune raised an eyebrow. "Against Sailor Jupiter? Surely you cannot think you will succeed, when the Mistress needed no aid whatever to subdue you. Sailor Jupiter will defeat you easily. Send me instead."

"Mistress, if Sailor Neptune is right," Rei said, not even bothering to look at Michiru, "if I'm too weak to defeat Sailor Jupiter, then I won't be much help in capturing Sailor Moon. But I can distract Sailor Jupiter long enough for the others to succeed. Even if I fail, surely the acquisition of Usagi will outweigh my loss."

Enyx grinned, her vanity once again taking hold of her. There were weaknesses in Rei's plan, to be sure, and Enyx knew that while Sailor Mars of course served loyally, she was trying to curry favour. But she couldn't resist Rei's utter devotion to her.

"Sure. Why not?" she said. "Sailor Mars, keep Sailor Jupiter off our backs. The rest of you - bring me Sailor Moon."

"Yes, Mistress," they said in unison, totally subservient to her will.

"This," Enyx said, her smile spreading even wider, "will be the end of it."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Do you think she's okay?" Usagi's voice, shrill normally, was almost out of Makoto's hearing range at that moment. She was speaking about Setsuna. The university attended by Sailor Pluto had, apparently, been bombed. There were no casualties, but the Tokyo populace were alarmed nonetheless. Makoto had noticed pictures of the incident in one of the local newspapers, and immediately knew there had been no bombing. The devastated library had been the site of a magical battle.

Not only that, but none of the Senshi - except for Usagi - were answering Makoto's phonecalls. She was becoming increasingly concerned, and increasingly aggravated.

"Hey, you know Setsuna," she replied. "I don't think there's much she can't handle."

"But why wouldn't she tell us if something happened?" Usagi may have been naive, but her care for the other Senshi was genuine. The thought that something might have happened to even one of them was almost too much for her to bear.

"I don't know. Maybe she's been summoned back to do Guardian duty, or something. Hang on, I'm gonna try the others again." One by one, Makoto went through their phone numbers, dialling and receiving no answer. Only Usagi had replied. "What the hell?" she hissed, drawing a few looks from people as she walked through the city. She was making her way to a meeting place she'd arranged with Usagi beforehand: if there was trouble, she would not leave Sailor Moon's side.

For some reason, Makoto found her mind wandering back to the incident in the sewers a few days earlier. Ami and Rei had wandered off together, and had apparently defeated a youma without the others' help. Makoto hadn't thought anything of it at the time - she'd been too distracted thinking about her vile surroundings - but now she was suspicious. Rei had been acting very strangely that day. What was happening now, with the other Senshi being out of contact, was linked to Rei's strange behaviour only by the fact that, since the sewers, nothing of incident had occurred. But now...it was as if the others had disappeared.

"Ugh, I hate this!" Suspicions and unanswered questions didn't suit Makoto one bit. She was a woman of action, and though she was not unintelligent by any means, problems without direct solutions frustrated her. If there was an enemy in front of her, Makoto's course would be to confront it head on rather than have to tiptoe around it. Scheming was the forte of the Outer Senshi, and as far as Makoto was concerned, they could keep it.

It was at that very moment that Makoto's cellphone began to trill in her pocket. She whipped it out and answered without looking at the caller ID, assuming that it was Usagi.

"Hear anything yet?" she said. There was no answer. "Yo, Usagi?"

"Makoto," came a voice from the other end of the line. Makoto realised at once that she was speaking to Rei. A whirlwind of questions all rushed to be the first out of Makoto's throat, but none were able to emerge victorious, and Makoto remained speechless. "We need to meet immediately." Her voice had a threatening, silky calm, and Makoto was taken very much off guard.

"Wh-why? Rei, what the hell is going on?" She'd managed to find some semblance of order to her thoughts. "I haven't heard anything from you or the others all day! You _did_ read about what happened at Setsuna's college, right?" There was an exceptionally pregnant pause.

"I didn't have to," Rei answered at last. "I've...I've had a premonition, Makoto." From time to time, Rei would be gifted with glimpses of foresight, a power apparently totally separate from her abilities as a Senshi, and they were normally portentous.

"What did you see?" Makoto asked, clutching her phone almost tightly enough to break it. "Was it about Setsuna? And what about the others, I haven't - "

"I can't talk now. But we need to meet. Now. I'll text you the address of where you need to come."

"Right, sure." Makoto was confused, but more than a little relieved. Finally, something resembling an answer to the mystery that seemed to have surrounded her. "I'll get Usagi to -"

"No!" Rei snapped. "You can't tell anyone, Makoto. You have to come alone." The brunette was more than a little suspicious of this demand. "I don't know why, exactly, but...I do know that if Usagi hears what I need to tell you, something awful will happen."

Makoto was no fool. She knew that Rei's disappearance, and sudden reappearance, were ominous, especially given her strange behaviour earlier. She knew that she should be cautious, that she should wait to make contact with one of the other Senshi first. But the urge to confront the problem head on was too strong. Lack of intelligence had never been Makoto's weakness, but tunnel vision had been. Often that single-mindedness was a source of great strength, but it could also leave her open to danger, as it did now.

"I'll be there," she said.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

If Makoto hadn't been suspicious before, she became so when she arrived at the locale to which Rei had directed her. It was a disused factory.

"Hello?" Makoto's voice rang out, echoing back at her. Without quite knowing why, she shivered, hugging her arms against her body.

"Hello, Makoto." The tall brunette turned to see Rei emerging from behind an old machine of obscure function. "I'm glad you were able to find this place. I know it's a bit out of the way."

"You're not kidding! It looks like somewhere a bad action flick would come to die." Though obscuring steam was not dramatically rising from every possible alcove, it was otherwise just as it might have been in a film: dark, damp - and with a large number of places from which to spring an ambush, of each of which Makoto made a mental note.

"Makoto, I won't delay any further. There's something you need to know. I'm sure it wasn't difficult for you to guess that it has much to do with the others' whereabouts."

"Yeah, I figured." Something clattered to the ground somewhere in the distance, startling Makoto. She was more jittery than she'd thought. "So, what the hell is going on?"

"It's been going on for a while now," Rei said, turning away from Makoto. "I suppose the easiest way to say it would be that your - our - friends aren't on the side that we thought. Not any more."

"What do you mean?" Makoto said. Suddenly, her face fell. "Uranus and Neptune! They've betrayed us again, haven't they?!"

"No," Rei said, "well...not exactly." Makoto clenched her teeth.

"Would you stop being so vague and just get to the point?"

"Alright." Rei took in a deep breath. "For the past few weeks, the Sailor Senshi have been getting kidnapped, one by one, and forced into the servitude of an alien being, before returning to Earth as sleeper agents, waiting for the right moment to strike against the rest of us."

There was a moment of silence.

" _What?!_ " Makoto yelled, breaking that silence in spectacular fashion. Her mind was reeling. "How - who - how did we not know about this before?!"

"This being is very intelligent. She even managed to fool Ami."

"Ami? You're saying Ami was captured?" Makoto scratched her head in bewilderment. She had her answer, but now she was even more confused than before. "Or - what, brainwashed?"

"I suppose it sounds a little silly when you just say it like that," Rei said, smiling strangely.

"How many?" Rei didn't answer. "Rei, how many of us have been - has this happened to?"

"I'm not sure exactly. More than one, at least. Now you know why I couldn't let you tell Usagi."

Makoto could hardly believe what she was hearing. And Rei was being so matter-of-fact about it all! Makoto didn't even know what to do with this information. Who was this alien being? Where were the others if not on Earth? How -

"How did you know you could trust me?" Makoto said slowly.

"What?"

"How did you know you could trust me? How did you know I hadn't been brainwashed as well?"

"I -" Rei hesitated. "I...saw in my vision that you hadn't been taken yet."

"But not Usagi?" Rei looked puzzled. "Don't you think if she'd been brainwashed the rest of us would know it by now? I mean, she's as strong as all the rest of us put together, at least. It wouldn't have taken her long to round up the rest of us."

"I guess not," Rei said. The hairs on the back of Makoto's neck were standing up. Something was wrong, beside the obvious.

"No way..." she said. "No way you wouldn't have thought of that. There's something you're not telling me."

Rei's lips twisted into a sardonic smile.

"Well, what do you know. You've rumbled me. **Fire Soul!** " To Makoto's astonishment, a wave of flame erupted from Rei's body, striking the ground just in front of Makoto.

"Uaaaaghh!" She was thrown back, landing sprawled on the ground some ten feet from where she'd been standing. "Ugghhh..." she groaned, almost completely winded. "What...how the?" Wondering how Rei had launched her attack while not transformed, she looked up to see Rei's civilian clothes burning away, torched by her magical flames, revealing the uniform of Sailor Mars underneath. She had been transformed the entire time - she'd just covered her _fuku_ with ordinary clothes.

"Get up, Makoto," Rei said, slipping on her tiara - the one element of her costume she hadn't been able just to cover up. "I'm not done with you."

"You...you're the one who was brainwashed!" Makoto said, struggling to her feet.

"Not the only one," Rei replied. "I wasn't lying to you completely. In fact," she said, as she gathered flame into her palm, "it's just you and Usagi left."

"Well..." Makoto said, "I suppose I should thank you." Rei lifted an eyebrow. "After all, you've made things nice and simple for me. **Jupiter Crystal Power...Make Up!** "

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Elsewhere in the city, Usagi was still waiting for Makoto to arrive. She looked at her phone once, twice, three times in the space of about ten seconds, hoping for some kind of message from her friend - or from one of the others if they decided to rear their heads.

" _I can't believe everyone would just vanish like this! It's so weird..._ " Usagi felt somewhat abandoned. Since her powers as Sailor Moon had been revealed to her three years earlier, she'd had guiding hands directing her actions. The Lunar Cats, Tuxedo Mask, the other Senshi - Usagi's power and courage were her own, but the way in which she'd used them had mostly been determined by others. All she could do now, trapped in this queer mystery, was wait once again for direction.

"Hey, Usagi!" Direction had come at last. Usagi turned around to see another blond woman ambling casually toward her. It was Minako - Sailor Venus - and with her appearance a weight was lifted from Usagi's shoulders. At last, one of the other Senshi had made themselves known. At last, Usagi could breathe a sigh of relief.

"Mina! Where have you been?" Had Minako herself looked concerned, Usagi probably would have been worried, but the long-haired blond was all smiles.

"Oh, nowhere important," Minako said. "Just taking care of one or two things." Even Usagi wasn't satisfied with that.

"But you and the others completely vanished! Me and Makoto thought something must have happened to you."

"Hey, don't worry about it, Usagi." Minako put her hand on Usagi's shoulder. "Everybody's okay."

"Well, I sure am glad about that," Usagi said, a smile creeping onto her face for an instant - then disappearing. "But what about Setsuna?! Did you see the news about -"

"Come on, Usagi, put two and two together," Minako said, just a little harshly. "What did you think we were doing?"

"I don't understand," Usagi said simply.

"Let me put it this way: Setsuna got herself into a little trouble, and we were helping her out."

"You mean she's okay?" Usagi was not difficult to manipulate. All it took was the suggestion that one of her comrades, having been in danger, was now safe, to distract her entirely from other considerations. Minako had prepared an excuse in case Usagi were to ask how exactly she'd known where Makoto and Usagi were to meet (the true answer being that Enyx had been monitoring their telephones from her ship), but the question never came. Hoodwinking Sailor Moon was never to have been the most difficult part of the operation.

At Minako's beckoning, Usagi followed to what she believed to be a café where the other Senshi were awaiting her. In reality, the building to which she was led was nothing of the sort: rather, it had been a café once, but was now conveniently boarded up. Like Rei had chosen for Makoto, Minako and Enyx's other servants had selected a spot in which they would not be interrupted.

"Guys!" Usagi squealed with glee as she entered. Ami and the others were standing inside, arranged in a semicircle, already transformed into their Senshi attire. Usagi's attention was, of course, particularly drawn to Setsuna, so much so that she took no notice of the strangeness of her situation: the emptiness of the venue, the cold expressions on the faces of her Senshi.

"Setsuna, I saw what happened at your college," she said. "The news said there had been a bombing, but -"

"Do not be concerned," Setsuna replied. "See what is before you: I am unharmed."

"Makoto and I thought for sure that -" She paused. Suddenly, the oddity of the events began to impress themselves upon her, and a question that she ought to have asked long before that moment rose to her lips. "Where _is_ Makoto?" She looked around the room again. "And where's Rei? Isn't she with you guys?" At that moment, Usagi felt a hand shove her forcefully in the back. "Augh!" she cried out, losing her balance, and breaking her fall only with her hands. Shocked, she turned her head to see that it was Minako who had pushed her.

"Minako, what are you -?"

"Shut up." Minako's voice was ice cold, and it had the desired effect on Usagi. " **Venus Crystal Power... Make Up!** " The incantation triggered Minako's change from her civilian form into her Senshi guise, making her powers available to her.

"Wh-what's going on?" The Senshi had closed the circle around Usagi, and they looked down menacingly at her. Hauling herself to her feet, Usagi was baffled and intimidated by the threatening stares of her comrades. This was exactly as Sailor Mercury had planned in advance: that Usagi be demoralised even before their battle began was essential to the success of Enyx's servants.

"Transform, Usagi," Sailor Uranus said. "Show your true colours so that we can show you how pathetic you are." Much shorter than Haruka, Usagi shrank back from her strength as well as her sharp words.

"Why? I don't understand what's happening?"

"You don't need to understand," Michiru said. "You just need to transform."

"I..." Usagi's head was spinning. She didn't know what was happening, why the others were surrounding her like this, why Minako had assaulted her. Was it some kind of training? It was conceivable that the others were attempting to test her mental resilience, as well as her power. " _I...I have to be strong, then_."

"Get on with it!" Setsuna barked, anger tingeing her normally calm voice. But Usagi needed no further prompting.

" **Moon Crystal Power...Make Up!** " More so than that of any other Senshi, Usagi's transformation was spectacular. Enveloped in shimmering, gossamer ribbons, her entire body seemed to radiate enough light to compete with a small star. Usagi was among the most petite, and least physically imposing of the Sailor Senshi, but the blinding light show of her transformation was a warning that size was, in this case, no indication of power.

"Finally," Haruka muttered, seeing Usagi's clothes replaced with the skintight bodice and short, indigo skirt of her Senshi uniform. "Now just keep still," she said, while also making a signal to Sailor Mercury. Ami nodded back, whipping out a syringe containing the paralytic drug that had been used to capture her, and so many of Enyx's other servants. This was the moment of truth: all that they required was that Usagi be transformed into Sailor Moon. If a battle could be avoided, that was in their best interests.

" _The little bimbo has been obedient thus far,_ " Michiru thought, " _perhaps she'll continue to be so._ "

Usagi saw Ami approaching her, and for a moment Haruka's brusque command kept her rooted to the spot. But though she lacked Ami's intelligence, or Rei's psychic insight, she had an instinct for evil. And evil was what she sensed coming from the other Senshi. As Ami got closer and closer to her, Usagi finally dismissed the idea that they meant her anything other than harm. Just as Ami was about to inject the drug into Usagi's body, which would have rendered her powerless, Usagi released a burst of energy from her body.

"Ahh!" Sailor Mercury was not hurt by the blast, but she was pushed back, and the syringe was knocked from her hand.  
"Usagi, what do you think you're doing?" Haruka barked. "We told you to-"

"I know what you told me," Usagi said. "And I know you - none of you - mean to do good here. I don't know what's happening, but this isn't right!" She looked at Sailor Venus. "And I know you, Minako. I know you'd never talk like that to anyone." Ami cursed under her breath. Battle seemed inevitable...but if she could just reach the syringe while Usagi was distracted...

"Don't!" Usagi threw out a beam of light which evaporated the syringe on contact. "Please, whatever's going on, you all need to stop right now!" The Senshi were quiet for a moment. It was Michiru who spoke first.

"Very well Usagi. We'll stop playing games. If you won't come quietly, we will have to subdue you by force."

"Michiru?!" Sailor Moon couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her Senshi were turning against her, when they had sworn to protect her from harm.

" **Deep Submerge!** " A sphere of aquatic energy launched itself from Sailor Neptune's palm. Sensing Usagi's confusion, the other Outer Senshi added to Michiru's ambush.

" **World Shaking!** "

" **Dead Scream!** " The attacks converged on Usagi with rapid intensity, and would have done her great harm if they'd impacted, but they never came close to doing so. Sailor Moon had merely to raise her hand, and the energy from the attacks was dissipated.

"You won't find it that easy to beat me," she said.

But the other Senshi were fanatically determined. With Sailor Moon under her control Enyx would be all but invincible. The next volley was joined by Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus as well, as the Senshi used their strongest attacks to try to bring Usagi down. But again, Sailor Moon only had to raise her hand - a small glow appeared in her palm, indicating that it took her a little more effort this time, but the results were the same, and Usagi was unharmed.

Sensing a direct approach would have little effect, Ami made a signal to Sailor Venus. The blond nodded, and Ami put her plan in motion.

" **Sabao Spray!** " she cried, utilising her weakest attack, and spreading a thick mist throughout the room. Usagi was not bodily threatened by this technique, of course, but found her vision obscured by the fog. Ami had the ability to allow whomever she wished to be able to see perfectly in the mist, while blinding anyone else with it. As such, Minako had no difficult manoeuvring behind Usagi.

" **Venus Love Me Chain,** " she said, too quietly for Usagi to hear, and once again summoning her long, orange chain to her - and Enyx's service. Usagi used a quick burst of her power to try to clear the fog, but by the time she did, Minako's chain was already in flight.

"Huh?!" Like Setsuna and Rei before her, Usagi felt the cold metal strike her in the torso, whipping round her body with incredible speed. Her arms were fixed against her sides, the palms of her gloved hands pressing against her hips, before the chain twirled around her bare thighs, then over her knees, and her calves, covered now by orange chain as well as by her red boots. She was caught.

"Gotcha!" Minako tugged hard at the end of the chain in her hand, throwing Usagi into Haruka's waiting arms, the petite blond too tightly wrapped up to avoid this.

"You could have made this a lot easier, Usagi," Haruka said, gripping Usagi tightly against her body with one arm, and covering her mouth with her free hand.

"MMMPPPHHH!" Usagi, smaller and weaker than Haruka physically, couldn't escape her grip.

The other Senshi knew these measures would not hold Usagi for long, and Michiru quickly soaked a cloth in chloroform, a supply of which they had brought along with them, along with a large assortment of other tools that could assist them in their capture attempt.

"Keep her still," Michiru said, as she brought the cloth to Usagi's face. At the last moment, Haruka moved her hand out of the way, and Usagi felt the damp rag pressed over her mouth and nose.

"MMMPPHHH! MMM-NYYYMMMPPPHHH!" She could smell the chemical as she breathed it in, knew that it had to be some kind of soporific. "Mmmmppphhh..." Her body was already beginning to feel sluggish. The chains binding her rattled as she struggled against them, but decreasingly so. She was getting weaker, and weaker.

"That's it Usagi," Haruka said, gripping Sailor Moon's lithe body against her own with relish. "Give in. It won't be much longer now until all of this makes sense. It'll make more sense than anything in your life has up until now."

" _No..._ " Usagi thought, " _I can't...I can't give up!_ " The chloroform was dulling her mind, making it more difficult to concentrate, but not impossible. Usagi began gathering her power. Only Ami noticed the slight change in the quality of the air as Sailor Moon prepared to counter-attack.

"Hey -" she began, about to warn the others, but it was too late.

"MMMMPPPPHHHH!" Usagi screamed, throwing her power out in a wide explosion. This burst the chains around her body into fragments, and threw Michiru and Haruka - the two Senshi nearest to Usagi - into the air. They landed hard on the ground, Michiru being knocked out completely, sprawled out on her back.

"H-how...?" Haruka groaned, before swooning, and falling into unconsciousness herself. The blast had not only defeated the two Senshi, but had cured Usagi of the effects that the chloroform had had on her. She was back to full strength.

"I don't want to have to hurt any of you," she said. "But I won't allow myself to be captured either."

" _Just...just how powerful_ is _she?_ " Minako thought. She had, of course, seen Sailor Moon in action before. But it never occurred to her that she had not seen Usagi truly test the limits of her abilities. Sailor Pluto was shocked as well. She knew Sailor Moon was more powerful than herself, but she had never imagined the gap to be quite so wide as it now appeared to be. Still, she had one more ace up her sleeve.

" **Time Stop!** " she cried. The other Senshi froze where they were and - to Setsuna's delight - she found Usagi to be no exception. Just to be sure, she strolled over to her target, and waved her hand in front of her face. There was no response.

"Powerful, Usagi. But not quite powerful enough." She turned around to pick the chloroform soaked cloth from Michiru's hand, ready to finish what her fellow Outer Senshi had started. But as she moved her hand towards Usagi's mouth, she was shocked to find that time began moving again.

"What?!" she and Usagi spluttered, both caught by surprise. Usagi reacted first, though, blasting Sailor Pluto away before she could get the cloth over her lips. "OOOF!" Setsuna grunted, as she landed against a wall. " _What...what happened? Even with her great strength, there should have been no way for Sailor Moon simply to cancel my ability. The power to stop the flow of time comes from the Guardians of Time themselves..._ " Sailor Pluto realised what had happened. " _The Guardians of Time...their power could never be used against good! My time stop ability only worked against Haruka and the others because they were serving Enyx: it will be useless on a Senshi who still serves good!_ "

The tide had turned. With two of Enyx's servants already unconscious, and Sailor Moon's most powerful opponent essentially robbed of her most potent ability, Usagi had a clear advantage. However, elsewhere in the city, another battle raged, the two sides much more evenly matched…

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

" **Mars Flame Sniper!** "

" **Sparkling Wide Pressure!** " A great arrow of flame, and a violent cascade of lightning collided violently in the middle of the factory, destroying the nearby machinery. But there was no pause. A few twisted knots of flame had ended up behind Sailor Jupiter after the collision of the attacks, and Sailor Mars manipulated them to launch at Makoto from her blind spot.

"Not a chance!" The tall Senshi of Thunder heard the flames whistling towards her, and blocked each. She countered by summoning a bolt of lightning above Sailor Mars, but Rei was able to avoid it, darting aside with the elegance of a dancer.

"Not bad Makoto," she said. "But not good enough. You're tiring, getting sloppy. I'm just getting started." She was bluffing. She had no idea whether she or Sailor Jupiter was more tired than the other. All she could do was keep fighting, and hope that even if she lost, she had bought the others enough time to capture Sailor Moon.

Makoto, for her part, was growing increasingly frustrated. Rei might have been brainwashed - by who or what, Makoto didn't know - but she was still as powerful and skillful as ever. She tried to find some way of gaining an advantage, but every attempt was thwarted.

"Why don't you give up now?" Rei said, taking a step forward into a shallow, but large puddle, her red high heel kicking up a little water.

Water. Makoto grinned. She knew what she needed to do.

"Oh, I've still got a lot more fight left in me." To Rei's astonishment, Makoto began sprinting at full speed towards her. So far, they had been trading long range attacks - why Makoto wanted to engage Rei in close quarters combat was beyond her.  
" **Fire Soul!** " Rei sent out a weaker attack than before, seeking only to halt Makoto's momentum.

" **Supreme Thunder!** " Makoto responded, firing a bolt of lightning from her right hand. It blocked Rei's attack: not only that, the explosion of the attacks threw up a cloud of dust, obscuring Rei's sight of her target. That was when Makoto struck, sending another bolt of electricity not at Rei - she would expect that - but into the ground. More specifically, at the edge of the puddle Rei had accidentally stepped into. The water was far from pure, so the electricity travelled through it easily. Rei only noticed at the last moment, too late to avoid it. The lightning travelled from the water straight into Rei's body.

"UAAHHH!" she cried out, as Makoto's lightning crackled through her. Overcome, Rei fell onto her knees, her strength exhausted. "I...can't...lose..." she said, before falling onto her front. Makoto had defeated her.

"Alright..." Makoto could barely work up the energy to celebrate her victory. She'd won, but Rei had made it a very close contest indeed. She walked over to her fallen adversary, who had collapsed next to another of the factory's machines.

"Now...tell me what's going on," Makoto said, struggling to sound as if she weren't almost totally exhausted. "Who sent you? Why did you attack me? What's happened to the others?" She turned Rei's prone body over with her foot, wary of a trick that her opponent might be playing.

"I'm not...telling you...anything..." Rei was barely conscious. She could feel a tingling in her body from the electricity, which was almost all that kept her awake. But she _was_ awake. And she was still aware of her surroundings.

"We'll see how long that lasts after another jolt of - hey, what are you doing?" Rei had raised her hand, apparently in an attempt to attack Makoto. The Senshi of Thunder lightly kicked her hand aside, and it knocked into the machine, inadvertently flipping a switch on it. The dilapidated thing began humming and whirring to itself, somehow still having enough power to do so.

"Nice try, Rei. But it's going to take a lot more than that to bring me down. I'd have thought you might'a worked that out by now."

"Oh, I have." Rei said. Just then, a spurt of what looked like steam was expelled from the machine straight into Makoto's face.

"Uuugghhh!" she groaned, stumbling backwards. Realising that would be the perfect distraction for a sneak attack, she opened her palm towards Rei, ready to summon her powers if the Senshi of Fire deigned to make a move. But she had not been able to capitalise on the opportunity, and was still lying on the cold floor.

"And what was that supposed to be, huh?!" Makoto shouted, simple shock filling her with adrenaline. "Did you even _mean_ to do...to...to do..." At the start of that sentence Makoto had been energised - her body tired from battle, but nothing more. By the end of it, she felt drained, as if she'd fought a hundred battles instead of one. "Man..." she said. "That fight...really...took it out of me...oohh..." She began to feel light headed, and leaned against a pipe for support. Rei, however, seemed not to be quite as beaten as she'd seemed, struggling back onto her feet.

"Hey, don't try anything!" Makoto tried to hit Rei with another bolt of electricity, just enough to knock her down again, but to her horror she found that her powers would not come to her call. "What...what the hell?"

"Feeling a bit tired, Makoto?" Rei was smiling ominously. "However might that have happened?" She began striding toward the increasingly weak Senshi of Thunder.

"Don't...don't come...any closer..." Makoto said, her knees feeling weak. She was struggling to stand.

"Or what?" Rei kept walking towards her. Suddenly Makoto realised that it was she who was at a sudden disadvantage now. Somehow her strength was slipping from her grasp, while Rei seemed to have recovered. When Sailor Mars was just a few inches away, Makoto made a desperate lunge to strike at her. But her body was too sluggish and slow. Rei caught her by the wrist, and pulled Makoto against her body, the Senshi of Thunder too weak to fight back.

"Too slow, Makoto. The gas you breathed in is working perfectly."

"Gas? What...what gas?" All too late, Makoto realised that it was not steam that machine had sprayed at her. She'd underestimated just how prepared Rei had been for their fight. It had not even occurred to her that she would booby-trap their battleground. "Hey, don't...touch me..." She was objecting to Rei putting her hand on Makoto's bare legs. But Rei ignored her and, releasing Makoto's arm which flopped down to her side, she took Makoto by the shoulder, and scooped the tall damsel into her arms.

"Hey...put me...put me down..." Makoto protested feebly, as Rei carried her off. Her body was so weak that she could barely even wriggle in Rei's grip, let alone escape it. Rei did not carry her far, simply lying her down on her front near a small bag. Makoto was too drowsy to be properly shocked, but she couldn't believe that she was so powerless. She could barely move her limbs, let alone run or fight. "No...no..." she moaned, when she saw Rei pulling ropes out of the bag. Sailor Jupiter felt her wrists pulled behind her back, not having the strength to resist in the slightest, before feeling rope being wound around them, fixing them together, and pinching Makoto through her white gloves. "Don't you...don't you dare...tie me up..." Rei laughed at this feeble threat as she slipped rope under Makoto's chest, from the right side of her waist over her left shoulder and vice versa, running the cord between Makoto's pert breasts, and forming an 'x' of rope which bound her arms to her back.

"You're not really in a position to be making threats, Makoto," Rei said, thrilled that she had managed this victory. She moved on to Makoto's legs next, coiling the grey cord over her ankles, just above her short, green boots.

"Stop it..." Makoto felt as Rei pulled the knot tight, fixing her ankles together. Just to be sure that she wouldn't give her captor any surprises, Rei wound two circuits of rope just underneath Sailor Jupiter's knees, securing her legs together so she wouldn't be able to wriggle free, or anything of the sort.

Sailor Mars stood up, looking her prisoner up and down. She writhed on the cold ground, furious, but too weakened by the drug to express that fury much with her voice, or at all with her trussed up body. Sailor Jupiter was completely overwhelmed by what was happening to her: Rei's betrayal; her own victory so quickly being turned into defeat; and now her opponent was not only satisfied with Makoto's defeat, but had bound her hand and foot. Makoto was not only the loser: she was a captive.

"I...I don't..." she moaned, "I...can't…"

"No, Makoto," Rei said, tapping the side of her tiara to signal her Mistress' ship. "You can't." She bent down, scooping Makoto into her arms once again. Sailor Jupiter's long, smooth legs dangled in the air, completely on show to anyone who might want to admire them, as even with the ropes binding them together, their length meant Makoto's soft skin was scarcely obscured at all. Makoto was proud of her appearance, and had always considered it a fringe benefit of being Sailor Jupiter that she so often had the chance to show it off, but now she was acutely aware of how skimpy her outfit was. As her skirt slipped even further up her legs, and Sailor Mars' fingers tensed around Makoto's bare thighs as she carried her vulnerable captive, the tall brunette blushed, feeling exposed, and humiliated. With a flash of orange light, she and Rei vanished, leaving the site of their battle as it had been: abandoned.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Well, I'll be damned," Enyx said, as Rei strode victoriously into the chamber where six - so far - of the Senshi had been brought under the alien's control. "You actually did it. I guess I underestimated you." She cast her eyes over the limp brunette in Rei's arms, saw her long, bare legs, saw how her pert breasts strained against Makoto's bodice, and against the ropes criss-crossed between them. She was, even by the standards of the Sailor Senshi, exceptionally lovely: tall, feminine, and - best of all - completely helpless.

"I live to serve, Mistress Enyx," Sailor Mars replied, grinning. If this didn't put her firmly above Ami and the others in Enyx's estimation, nothing would.

"Who...the hell...?" Makoto, clinging onto consciousness, saw the strange creature that had orchestrated these events for the first time, and was unimpressed. She had been expecting a diabolical mastermind to rival Sailor Galaxia in power and cunning. This 'Enyx' didn't seem like much. Not that this was of any comfort to Makoto: it only made her capture all the more humiliating.

"Set her down," Enyx said. "We'd better make this quick. The others -" The alien stopped herself. She'd been about to tell Rei that the others were struggling against Sailor Moon, but realised that such a revelation would give succour to Sailor Jupiter. Her confidence needed to be diminished as much as possible in order for her to be brought under Enyx's thumb.

"The others," she continued, "are gonna be itching to reunite with this buxom bombshell."

"The others?" Makoto said, as Rei laid her down on the slab in the centre of the room. "What...what did you do with the others?" Enyx chuckled and looked at Sailor Mars.

"Can't you guess?" the alien said. "Restraints." Obeying instantly, the ship's computer activated a series of straps which erupted from the sides of the table, fixing Sailor Jupiter in place, and squeezing against her body. The brunette felt a knot in her stomach. Rei was now a mindless slave - or at least a slave - of this grey-skinned alien. Was this what she was to become now?

Enyx stood at the foot of the slab, the latest addition to her collection of captive Senshi lying before her. Smiling her too-wide smile, Enyx reached down, and ran her hands up Makoto's legs, supple and moist, as she walked slowly around to the head of the table, caressing Makoto's thighs, hips and breasts as she went.

"Don't...touch me..." Makoto struggled in her bonds, but her efforts were useless. She couldn't even loosen the ropes, much less the straps pressing her against the metal slab.

"Let me explain what's going to happen to you, honey," Enyx said. "First -" she continued, plucking off Sailor Jupiter's tiara "- I'm going to give you some new headgear." True to her word, she replaced the stolen tiara with an identical duplicate.

"What is that? What...what are you doing?" Makoto was still weak from the drug Rei had used on her, and its effects showed no signs of wearing off.

"This is going to help keep you in line." Enyx said. "Delivery system." From the ceiling, a small face mask on the end of a long tube emerged. When it was close enough, Enyx pulled it over Makoto's mouth and nose, strapping it in place.

"Nnnmmpphh! Grrmmm...rmmphhh mmmnnn NMMPPHHH!" Enyx ignored Makoto's muffled protests. She then moved into a position where she could look straight into the defeated Senshi's eyes. "This mask is going to pump a drug into your system not unlike the one you've already felt the effects of. It'll keep your body nice and weak, as well as making your mind much more suggestible." She leaned in close. "Then you're going to struggle. Maybe for a few seconds, maybe for a few minutes, it doesn't matter. You'll moan, and whimper, and wriggle that hot little body of yours against those ropes. You'll struggle, Sailor Jupiter, but you'll lose. And when you do, you'll be _mine_."

"Nnnmmmmpphhh!" Makoto heard a hissing sound, saw a pink gas being piped through the tube. "Nnnmmmmmm-mmmmpphhh!" she moaned, wiggling her bound body, already able to smell the sweet-scented chemical. It came closer and closer, soon she would be breathing it in. "Rrrmmmpphhhh!" She twisted her head, trying to get the mask off. Enyx's speech had instilled a sense of doom into her, she felt that if she breathed that gas, it would be over. But she couldn't shake vigorously enough. "Nmmmppphhh! Nnnnmmppphhhh! NNNNMMMMPPPHHHH!" she screamed, helpless as she breathed in the first of the gas, her mind and body ready to be totally subdued…

To be continued…


	7. Final Chapter - Last Part

**Seeking Sailor Senshi**

From space, an alien comes to Earth to capture the most powerful warriors of the Milky Way, the Sailor Senshis living on Earth in their nefarious plans to use them to conquer the universe. Will Sailor Senshis after winning the battle against Sailor Galaixa may get do against this new enemy or will this alien will achieve what the villains that the heroines in the past faced were never able to do with any success that is to bring humiliating defeat for our friends and have them under your control?

Credits go to Damselbinder of (it's who wrote fanfic, so all credits go to him.)

Visit their website for more stories.

It is classified as M for obvious reasons.

And now for the fanfic. 

******Final Chapter: Last Part -** **All Sailor Senshi of the Solar System Defeated? The Final Fall of the Moon Princess!**

"Ughh!"

"Oooff!" Ami and Setsuna grunted as they were thrown back yet again. The battle had only been going worse and worse for Enyx's servants, with Minako having been knocked out as well. The remaining Senshi were running out of energy.

" _If I could only think of something..._ " Ami thought, her analytical mind unable to formulate a strategy that was a match for Sailor Moon's sheer power.

"You've seen you can't win," Usagi said. "Please, stop this fighting now. If someone's done something to your minds, I can heal you: you just have to stop fighting me."

"Never!" Setsuna said. "Our loyalty to the Mistress is absolute. You _will_ fall, Sailor Moon! **Dead Scream!** " A burst of dark energy hurtled out of her staff. However, if the attack's full strength had once been a potential threat to Sailor Moon, it was no longer so.

"Setsuna..." Usagi sighed, raising her hand again. A beam of light shot forth, slicing through Sailor Pluto's attack, before striking the Senshi herself, directly in the chest.

"Uaaaaghhh!" she cried. The last of her mystic defences were exhausted, and Sailor Pluto collapsed, unconscious, onto her front.

This left only Sailor Mercury, offensively the weakest of the Senshi, against Sailor Moon, the mightiest.

"It's over Ami." Usagi said. Ami was loath to admit it, but Usagi had a point. There seemed little chance that she could win. She could, however, transport the others back to Enyx's ship - she could not risk transporting Sailor Moon herself yet - to try again at another moment. If Sailor Mars had been successful, they would have two more Senshi on their next attempt. Perhaps that would make the difference.

Sailor Mercury was about to signal the _Invincible_ for permission to adopt this strategy when, suddenly, another Senshi burst onto the scene.

"Sailor Jupiter!"

"Makoto!" Both Ami and Usagi were taken off guard by Makoto's entrance. Ami didn't know whether she was ally or enemy, but a new piece on the board meant new opportunities. While Usagi was distracted, she could -

" **Supreme Thunder!** " An arc of lightning cascaded from Sailor Jupiter's hands. But - to Ami's astonishment, it was directed not at Usagi, but at _her_.

"Wh -" Sailor Mercury began, but didn't even have time to finish the word before the lightning bolt struck her, throwing her back against a wall. She didn't even have time to cry out, before sinking unconscious to her knees.

"Ami!" Usagi cried out instinctively, and was about to rush over to help her, when she remembered what was happening. Ami was, for whatever reason, her enemy. "Makoto, where have you been?" she said, turning to the tall brunette.

"I had a little run in with Rei," she said. "She tried to stop me from getting to you - she's like them. And she almost succeeded too."

"Not Rei as well..." Usagi couldn't believe that Rei - her first and staunchest protector - could have fallen under the same spell that had ensnared the others. "Is she okay?"

"She'll be alright. Eventually. What do we do with the others?" Makoto said.

"I'm not sure. But I might be able to heal them of whatever's been done to them." Makoto shrugged.

"It's worth a shot, I guess." She moved behind Usagi.

"Okay." Usagi took a deep breath as she prepared her healing technique. "I haven't done this in a while but... **Moon Healing Escalation!** " Summoning one of her weapons, the Moon Stick, to her hand, Usagi drew a wide circle around herself. She then held the Moon Stick aloft as light poured out of it, spreading out over the unconscious bodies of the defeated Senshi.

"Oooohh..." Haruka moaned, beginning to stir. The others soon followed suit. Sailor Moon's power was working, healing the Senshi of the injuries Usagi had given them. Soon, all of them had managed to get back onto their feet.

"Did...did it work?" Usagi said, looking to see whether or not her friends were really her friends once again.

"I don't know Usagi," came a voice from behind her. "Take a guess." Usagi turned around to see that Rei, now, had entered, and appeared to be completely unharmed. Usagi had never been the most perspicuous of the group, but she realised that she hardly looked as if she'd been in a heated battle with Makoto, certainly not one that she'd lost.

"Makoto, what does -" She didn't finish the question. Makoto had moved into position the instant Usagi was distracted by Rei, and had jabbed her in her slender neck with a syringe. With a sadistic grin, she pressed down the plunger.

"Makoto!" Usagi gasped, as she backed away, putting her hand to the tiny pinprick. She had been deceived.

"Oh, woops, did I forget to mention?" Sailor Jupiter asked in a mocking, sing-song voice. "I'm on the other side now. And soon, you will be too." Usagi turned to the others, hoping that she had succeeded in healing them, but when she saw their triumphant expressions, she realised that she had failed. Every one of her Senshi was now her enemy.

But her situation was more desperate than she realised. As she raised her hand to project an energy wave, one that would knock the others down, she found that the simple action of raising her arm required titanic effort.

"What the -?" she stammered, as she found herself unable to summon her powers to her aid. Her situation had gone from bad to much, much worse.

"Just a few more seconds," Makoto said. Usagi tried to turn around to face her, but all the strength seemed to have drained out of her legs.

"My body!" Usagi was getting weaker by the second. Her raised arm fell to her side, then the other. "What's...happening...to me?"

"You've been drugged, Usagi," Rei said, stepping forward. "If you'd been a little more ruthless, a little more sharp, you would have beaten us easily. But you were soft. And now this is the result."

"Aaahh...aaaahh..." Usagi could feel her knees shaking, no longer able to support her weight. "Oh..." she sighed breathlessly, before tumbling onto the ground, her long pigtails falling about her. She fell onto her back, facing up at the Senshi who gathered around her, laughing. Usagi was paralysed, completely unable to move, or to use her abilities. The last of the Senshi had fallen.

"It's over," Makoto said.

" _I can't believe it_ ," Usagi thought. " _I...I can't move...not an inch!_ " She could only watch as Ami and Michiru produced from some hiding spot spools of the same kind of rope in which Makoto had been so recently enmeshed. Meanwhile, Setsuna bent down to grab Usagi by the shoulders, before hoisting her to her feet. Usagi's body was limp, but Setsuna was more than capable of holding up the diminutive blond. The top of Usagi's head barely came up to Setsuna's shoulders, making her feel weak and vulnerable by comparison with the tall, strong Senshi of Time.

"You should have given up at the start," Setsuna said, turning Usagi to face her so that the others could get at her arms. This they did, Michiru pulling Usagi's wrists behind her back, easily manipulating the slender blond. She quickly and roughly lashed Usagi's wrists together, winding rope all the way up to her elbows, to keep her arms securely fastened. Ami, meanwhile, knelt down to bind Usagi's legs, starting from her knees, and winding down. By the time she reached Usagi's ankles, the petite girl's calves were completely covered with cord, her legs pressed tightly against each other.

Usagi didn't speak. She was filled with shame at allowing herself to have been defeated, robbed of her strength, and reduced to the status of a mere damsel in distress. Once her arms and legs were bound, she was deemed sufficiently incapacitated for transportation.

Rei looked at her fallen leader, filled with a sense of triumphant glee. At last, Enyx's plan had come to fruition. All that needed to be done now was for Usagi's mind - surely weaker than those of the others - to be brought under Enyx's control. Once again, Rei tapped the side of her tiara, signalling to the _Invincible_.

Except this time, instead of transmitting a signal, Rei's tiara delivered a painful electric shock.

"Ow!" She glared at Makoto. "You damaged my transceiver during our battle!" Makoto shrugged.

"How exactly is that my problem?" She touched the side of her own tiara, dismissing Rei's annoyance with a flippant wave of her hand. "Target White acquired. Eight to transport." With a snide grin at Rei, Sailor Jupiter - along with the others - vanished, only to reappear moments later on Enyx's ship…

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Oh, this is just getting to be the best day ever!" Enyx cackled, seeing Sailor Moon bound and helpless, the rest of her servants gathered around. "You gals have done _so_ well." She strode towards Setsuna, who still held Usagi limp body in her grip. Enyx took the blond by the chin, lifting her head so that she could look into the eyes of her true captor.

"Why...why are you doing this to us?" Usagi said, looking into the inhuman face before her. Enyx grinned.

"Power, of course. Why else? With the Sailor Senshi on our side, my race will be able to conquer the entire universe. And..." She paused, putting a hand on Usagi's bare thigh. "With you gals under my _personal_ command, there'll be nothing to stop me from becoming Empress." Putting her other hand on Usagi's shoulder, she took her from Setsuna, lifting her slender body up and over her shoulder. Usagi flopped down, completely helpless.

Enyx carried her off, leaving her other servants behind. The pretty blond was light, and it was very little effort for Enyx to carry her. To add insult to injury, she slipped her hand up Usagi's skirt, feeling her rear and the tops of her thighs.

"Don't!" Usagi protested.

"It's better that you understand this now, rather than later. You belong to _me_ , Usagi." Illustrating her point, she spanked Usagi hard, eliciting a shocked squeal from the helpless young woman. Stunned, the trussed-up damsel said nothing more.

Having brought her into the Chamber, Enyx dropped Usagi onto the slab, activating the usual series of computer commands which strapped Usagi down, and dropped the gas delivery system from the ceiling. Usagi watched helplessly as the mask was pulled down over her face. Her powers gone, or at least sealed off, she was just a victim in this situation, a plaything in the schemes of others. Like others before her, she was surprised to find the pink gas seeming to return strength to her, as it cured her of the paralytic effects of the drug used to defeat her. But soon, that hope was dashed, as her body became weak again. Yes, she could move now, but only to shuffle uselessly against her restraints.

"Y'know it's almost a shame that this is going to be the last time I have to do this," Enyx said, once again plucking the helpless Senshi's tiara from her before replacing it. "I do enjoy watching you lovely ladies squirm."

" _I've failed...I've failed all of them..._ " Usagi thought. " _Look at me...I'm so powerless...so stupid to get tricked like that…_ "

"Think of it this way," Enyx said, "at least as my slave, you'll have a purpose."

" _Yes..._ " Usagi thought. " _If I'm her slave, I'll just have to do as I'm told..._ " Usagi might have given in then, were it not for the thought that with her beaten, there were no Senshi left to defend the world from evil. Her confidence in herself might not have been the greatest, but her sense of duty was enough to reinforce her will.

Enyx could tell that something was different this time. Even Sailor Uranus, who had resisted the longest of the others, had seemed to gradually give way. Usagi, however, had put up a wall against Enyx's attempts to control her. This situation would require new measures.

However, Enyx had worried that something like this would happen, and had prepared certain measures in advance. First, she pressed a button on the underside of the slab, which slowly rotated the table 90 degrees forward, so Usagi was positioned as though she were standing, held in place by the tight straps.

"Computer, door." The entrance to the chamber slid open at Enyx's command, and to Usagi's surprise, the other Senshi began walking through it. They stood at the foot of the slab in a line, their arms by their sides, awaiting orders from their Mistress. Seven beautiful, intelligent, powerful young women, all slaves to the alien who had tricked and captured each of them.

"You see that, Usagi? Your friends are all my servants now. Isn't that right girls?"

"Yes, Mistress," they replied in unison.

"But I don't think you quite understand, Usagi, the extent of my power over them. Let me demonstrate." She pointed her hand at the assembled Senshi, seeming to concentrate for a few moments. Then, there was a brief, but painfully loud trilling sound. "There," Enyx said. Usagi could not quite tell what had happened at first, until she saw the faces of her Senshi change from being either calm or triumphant, to distressed and alarmed.

"Usagi!" Makoto called out. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I can't...she made me do it!"

"I can't move!" Haruka cried. "I can...I can think, but I can't move!" All of the Senshi began saying out such things, and Usagi realised what was happening.

"Mmmm-mmmmmpphhhh!" she moaned. " _She's freed their minds, but not their bodies! They can think for themselves, but they're completely helpless!_ "

"Watch, Sailor Moon," Enyx said. "Watch your friends." The alien snapped her fingers, and through the same entrance the Senshi had used came ten strange machines - machines that looked like mechanical spiders, the same that had been used to immobilise Sailor Mars, the first of Enyx's captives.

"No!" Rei cried out, apparently recognising them. "Damn you, Enyx! Let us go!" Enyx merely smiled in response. Despite their loud protests, the Senshi's bodies were totally still, and they stood passively awaiting whatever Enyx had in store for them.

"Usagi, I can't...I can't think of a way out!" Ami said, as a spider touched her on the foot. It soon moved off, but Usagi saw a strange black substance that it had left on the toe of her boot. As Usagi peered at it, she heard a cry from Sailor Venus.

"Get it off me!" She, too, had been touched on the foot by one of Enyx's machines, but the black substance had already begun stretching over her. It had already covered her feet, and was now spreading itself up her legs, forming a tight, latex-like sheath as it went.

"Nnnmmmmpphhh!" Usagi moaned, appalled by what she saw. However, as she looked back at Sailor Mercury, she saw that her blue boots had now been completely covered over by the black goo.

Meanwhile, a spider had scuttled up Sailor Neptune's back. Arriving on her shoulder, it exuded some of the sticky, white thread its kind had used to wrap up Sailor Mars, pressing it against Michiru's shoulder. Leaving the other end attached to itself, it then started abseiling down her body, winding around and around, covering her in the sticky webbing.

"No! Michiru!" Haruka cried out, Michiru apparently too stunned to object herself. The spider went round over and over again, covering her breasts with the sticky bindings, and drawing her arms against her back. Soon, her entire torso was covered, her hands hidden beneath the web. But it kept going, winding web over Michiru's soft, bare legs: first her thighs, then her knees, then her calves were completely covered.

"Haruka, please...rescue me..." she whimpered, before her bound legs caused her to lose her balance, and she fell to the ground.

"Michiru!" Haruka turned her head to Enyx. "Damn you! Damn - MMPPHHH!" A spider had shot a mass of webbing at Haruka's face, covering her lips with a sticky, white gag. Her arms were free, but she couldn't move them to free her mouth. As another spider began wrapping her up in the same manner as Michiru, Usagi saw a spider throw a kind of webby lasso around Sailor Jupiter, trapping her arms.

"Ugghh!" she grunted, as the mechanical arachnid, yanked her down to the ground. Lying on her front, Makoto felt a spider scuttle slowly over her lower body, before one of its fellows began turning her over, allowing the first to spool out more and more webbing, which wound over her long, naked, legs, wrapping another circuit with every revolution.

Usagi could hardly bear to watch as she saw her friends so helpless to resist being wrapped up. The black goo had reached the shoulders of both Ami and Minako, and they moaned piteously as the tight sheaths binding them caused them, too, to fall onto the metal floor. Rei, possibly to show that she had been the easiest to capture, was bound very simply: a little webbing was used to tie her wrists behind her back, a little more to bind her ankles together, and just enough to gag her pretty lips.

"Mmmmpphhh..." she whimpered, dropping onto her knees, her red high heels making it too difficult to balance, even though her smooth legs were not as tightly bound as the others'.

"Nnnnmmmmmppphhhhh!" Usagi moaned in response, seeing the Sailor Senshi effortlessly bound, their bodies trussed up simply for Enyx's amusement.

"Usagi..." Setsuna was the one who had spoken. Several spiders clung to her tall, curvaceous body, covering its shapely contours with sticky white thread. Her arms and legs were already wrapped up. "Please...forgive us...we - mmmmmppphhhh..." Finally, the spiders had reached her mouth, wrapping it up tight with webbing. All seven - eight, if you included Usagi - were now tightly bound.

"You see, Usagi? You see how powerless they are? How powerless all of you are against me?" Enyx spoke from behind Usagi, her voice seeming to come from within Usagi's own mind.

" _She's right...we're so helpless..._ " The strategy had worked.

" _I can't...I can't resist...I'm nothing more...than her...her slave..._ " With a whimper, Usagi's spirit was broken, and she fell inescapably under Enyx's control.

"Excellent." With that word from Enyx, the whimpers from the other Senshi stopped. Usagi had been deceived once again. For though Enyx's control over her servants was great, it was not so refined as she had led Usagi to believe. She did not have the ability to free her subjects' minds, yet maintain control of their bodies. The entire set up had been a ruse, one orchestrated in advance for Usagi's benefit. Makoto had not even been _told_ what was to happen, so quickly had she been put into action after coming under Enyx's control. However, she had been able to work out what was required of her without too much trouble.

"Computer, release restraints and delivery system," Enyx said. As the gas mask retracted, and the straps released her body, Usagi began slipping down the table. Before she could fall, however, she was caught by her Mistress, who swiftly unbound her.

"Can you stand?"

"Yes, Mistress." Enyx grinned. This one didn't even need prompting to start calling Enyx by her preferred title.  
"Excellent. My first command is to release the others from their bonds." She grinned. "Sorry it had to be something so...ancillary."

"Yes, Mistress." Usagi said, completely under Enyx's control. Extending her hand, her powers restored, she fired seven small beams of light which, touching each of her fellow servants, instantly disintegrated their bonds. The seven stood: now they were eight. Enyx's task was complete, and soon they would be obliterating her enemies, making the stars themselves fear their - and her - names.

All except Rei. For Enyx did not know that Usagi's beams of light were not just energy blasts, but also healing spells. This was the last, all-but-exhausted bastion of resistance from her newest captive, to pour a little healing energy into the energy she'd fired. This healing spell did nothing to most of them, for the same reason they had not been freed when Usagi had tried to heal them before: any effect Usagi's powers had on their minds was instantly undone by the tiaras each Senshi wore, which automatically restored their conditioning at any attempt to breach it. But Rei's tiara had been badly damaged in her battle against Sailor Jupiter, something else Enyx did not know. When Usagi healed her, as well as unbinding her, her tiara had failed to restore her conditioning. She was free.

A thousand sensations rushed into her, chief of which was a desire to incinerate Enyx on the spot. But she knew this would be foolish. Usagi or Setsuna would stop her before she could even power up. Her breathing became heavy, and she struggled to stay calm. Free at last! But it was useless to her on that ship, on the _Invincible_. If she could only bide her time.

She looked down at her feet, trying to hide her eyes. But as she did so, she accidentally caught the eye of Ami. Her eyes flashed in a sudden panic, one which she tried to stifle. But Ami's observational ability, and her intelligence were immediately able to sense that something was wrong. And if she had been exposed to Usagi's powers, it was possible that…

"Mistress, Sailor Mars is -" Before she could finish her sentence, Rei had turned on her heel and sprinted out of the chamber.

"What the hell?" Enyx was baffled. Her victory had just been attained, and she was taken off guard. By the time she realised something was wrong, Rei had already reached the teleport chamber, which was only a stone's throw from where they already were.

"Oh, crap!" Enyx hissed. "After her!" But it was too late. Before any of the Senshi - even Sailor Pluto - could react, Rei was gone, having vanished in a flash of orange light…

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Rei ran. She didn't know what else to do. All she could think of was her own escape at that moment, her own freedom. For the first time in what seemed like an eternity her thoughts, her actions, were her own!

"The others..." She stopped suddenly in her tracks. The others were still in Enyx's grip. At once she feared and hoped that they would come after her. Feared because she stood little chance of retaining her freedom if they did. Hoped because she still had a chance, then, to free her friends. If Enyx decided to cut her losses and leave - for Rei was certainly not the most powerful asset she could control - there would be no hope for Usagi and the other Sailor Senshi.

Rei had to be clever. And she believed that she knew how...but first she had to draw Enyx out. She pulled the malfunctioning tiara from her head, and peered at it, its circuits open and crackling painfully. Ami would have been able to figure out how it worked, but Rei was no engineer. Her only hope was to use it to send a signal to the _Invincible_ , but it was broken, and she didn't know how to fix it.

Or did she? Like her real tiara, the fake vanished whenever Rei transformed back to her civilian guise. Their uniforms, even if damaged in battle, would generally fix themselves when the Senshi transformed out, and back into their Senshi outfits. Perhaps this tiara would have the same property.

Trusting to chance, she placed it back on her head, before turning back to normal.

"Here goes nothing..." she said. " **Mars Crystal Power...Make Up!** " In a dazzling flash, Rei transformed once again into Sailor Mars. She quickly plucked the tiara from her head: if it was working again, it would certainly be working to restore her conditioning. But even though it did not succeed, to Rei's delight, she found it once again in full working order.

Once she sent a signal, Enyx would know instantly where she was. This of course, was essential to Rei's plan, but she could not do it yet. She had first to prepare. Finding a secluded area where no-one would spot her, Rei began to undress...

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Mistress!" Minako called out. Enyx didn't hear her, so frustrated was she with recent developments. Victory was hers...only to slip from her fingers at the last moment. Yes, she still had Sailor Moon. Yes, she could probably do without Sailor Mars, whom she'd been able to capture without help from the other Senshi. But Rei was the first she'd been able to capture, and had been the most fanatically loyal and eager to please. That _she_ had been the one to escape was an embarrassment.

"Mistress?" Minako said again.

"What?" Enyx barked back. But Minako didn't need to explain. Enyx herself saw the signal flashing on the console that Minako was manning: the ship had received a signal from Rei. " _Could it be a trap? But...even if it were, how could she set a trap to defeat all seven of the other Senshi? She's not strong enough to beat the two weakest of them…_ "

"Your orders, Mistress?" Usagi had used up whatever resistance she'd had left freeing Rei. Her mind was now putty in Enyx's hands. Enyx paused for a few moments. "Should we intercept?" Enyx looked straight at her newest, and most powerful acquisition.

"Intercept...and subdue. _No_. _More_. _Mistakes_."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Appropriately enough, it was at the shrine that Rei had decided to make her stand, the site of her first battle with Enyx. It was late at night, and the place was abandoned. Rei was dressed in her sailor fuku, of course, save for the tiara. She had discarded Enyx's replacement once she'd used it: she didn't know all that it might be able to do to recapture her mind.

"Any minute now," she muttered, readying herself.

And as if on cue, seven orange lights appeared around Rei's position, as the other Senshi materialised, encircling their renegade comrade.

"Don't try anything, Rei," Ami said. "You're no match for us." Rei looked around at her opponents. The sky, the sea, water, and time itself were theirs to command. She realised that Ami was right. There was no way she could possibly have fought them.

"You're...you're right..." she said. She dropped her arms to her sides. "I can't win."

"Kneel," Haruka said, and Rei obeyed. At once, the seven Senshi descended on her. They grabbed at her body, pulling her arms behind her back, and holding her legs together.

"Don't struggle, Rei," Minako said, as she bent Rei's arms at the elbow.

"The sooner this foolishness ends, the better," Michiru said, swiftly winding rope around Rei's forearms, fixing the ebony-haired maiden's limbs into a box tie. Setsuna and Makoto grabbed at Rei's soft, white legs, holding them down while Ami and Usagi wrapped grey cord around her ankles and knees, pressing her thighs and calves together, making it impossible for the beautiful damsel to move one leg without moving the other.

"Hhhggmmmppphhh!" Rei felt a thick cloth being pulled over her mouth and nose, sealing her lips, gagging the pretty maiden securely. It had been Haruka who had done this, tying the knot behind Rei's head.

"That was pathetic, Rei. If you were going to make it so easy, why did you even bother trying to escape?" Haruka laughed.

"Nnnggmmmpphh..." Rei whimpered. She had been overwhelmed and trussed up in mere moments. She could still use her powers, but she knew there was no point. They would knock her unconscious, or make her limp, and then she would find herself bound again, probably even more strictly.

"Alright, let's get out of here," Haruka said, lifting the feminine captive onto her feet, before slinging her body over her shoulder, her long, naked legs draped over Haruka's chest. "She's down," Sailor Uranus said, tapping a button on her tiara. That was all the signal the _Invincible_ needed, and as quickly as they had appeared they vanished - with one Senshi extra.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"That was really, really _stupid_ , Rei," Enyx growled, as Haruka set her down roughly on the slab.

"Mmmmpphhh...mmmpphhh..." Rei moaned, finding herself lying again under the harsh lights of Enyx's brainwashing chamber. Not even bothering with the straps, Enyx had the other Senshi simply hold Rei down as the mask descended from above, a new tiara having been placed on her head.

"Mmmpphh?" Rei mewed, as the mask was once again strapped over her face. She heard the hiss. She saw the gas coming through the tube. She smelled its sweet odour, and felt as it entered her body through her mouth and nose. She could feel it spread weakness throughout her entire body, a weakness which made everything feel strangely pleasant, even the feeling of her fellow Senshi's gloved hands on her legs, which glistened with small beads of sweat, Rei's skin smooth and warm to the touch.

Enyx watched Rei wriggle weakly before her, all tied up and helpless, and so very appealing in her red mini-skirt, and tall high heels. She listened with pleasure to her defiant, but increasingly pliant moans. Saw her struggles growing weaker and weaker as her resistance crumbled. Her eyes met Rei's for an instant, the helpless maiden whimpering plaintively, for rescue, Enyx supposed. With one last, long moan, Enyx saw Rei fall under her control once again.

"Alright, let her go," Enyx said, when she felt safe that Rei had indeed come back into the fold. The other Senshi obeyed. Enyx whipped off her gag.

"Whom do you obey?" she asked.

"You...my Mistress..." Rei replied. "I am, and ever will be, your slave…"

"That's more like it," Enyx said. "This was a _completely_ unnecessary distraction! Gals, leave the prodigal Senshi tied up for a few hours. That should remind her who's boss."

"Yes, Mistress," the other seven replied.

Rei looked down at her body. She was bound, completely helpless to appearances. Not just to appearances either: she had no way of freeing herself from her bonds. For though she wore the uniform of a Senshi, it was Rei Hino who lay captive in Enyx's clutches, not Sailor Mars. Having undressed earlier while transformed, she returned to her civilian guise. Her discarded uniform remained: becoming mere clothing. This she had put on, to give the impression that she was transformed. And now her gamble had paid off: Enyx had always insisted that the Senshi be brought to her transformed, and now Rei knew for certain why. Whatever technology Enyx used was keyed to work specifically on them, the Sailor Senshi, not on an ordinary human.

Rei was still herself. As a human, Enyx's insidious machine did not affect her. Now she knew how to hide her free will. Now there was a sleeper agent at the heart of Enyx's operation. A lamb among the lions perhaps, but a lamb with her own mind...

End

Well, this is the end of this fanfic made by Damselbinder of

Which in my humble opinion did a good job in making this fanfic where in a well made history managed to make the Sailor Senshi were captured, beaten, and placed at the service of a villain who managed to do something that Sailor Galaxia tried when he was possessed by Chaos, only she could do it by accepting the place where it should accept, that is to replace the tiaras they use by others who have mental conditioning to put them under your control without affecting their unique personalities and so catch them one by an.

I just like to have seen him write some other chapters, such as her address capture Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Saturn, but because this story is classified as rank M and so I understand why he did not put Sailor Saturn in the plot of this fanfic because of your age, and ess history to pass shortly after the battle against Sailor Galaxia (the first version of Anime).

I hope you had fun and until next time.


End file.
